Desires of Deepest Red III (Touhou Fan Fiction)
by TheOVJM
Summary: If you haven't read the first two parts, please do before reading this. Everything is getting out of hands really quickly and Flandre and Marisa are caught in the middle of it all. Are they able solve everything or will it all just end with yet another tragedy. This is the last part of my Desires of Deepest Red trilogy and it's easily the most action packed. Hope you like it...


**Desires of Deepest Red III**

The crescent moon was shining brightly through the open window as Flandre started to wake up lazily. When she finally managed to fully open her eyes and look around the room, she was confused when she didn't see Marisa anywhere.

"Marisa?" Flandre said out loud, but heard no response. She then stood up from the bed and headed down to look for her. When she reached the downstairs, she looked around herself, but still couldn't see Marisa anywhere.

"Where the hell has she gone? We should go and see Yuuka soon." Flandre thought to herself in confusion. But then suddenly Flandre heard some mumbling from the outside. She walked up to the window and moved the drapes away so she could see. She was surprised when she saw Marisa standing on the terrace and talking to Komachi who was standing in front of her.

Komachi was a Shinigami who was subordinate of Eiki, the highest of Yama. Shinigami were feared youkai, because if they approach you, it most likely meant that your time had come. In the other word she could be described as a lesser Grim Reaper of some sort. Komachi had semi long pinkish-red hair with two ponytails tied with two double hair beads. She was wearing a white dress underneath a blue vest and had an obi with large coin tied to its center. She was also carrying a huge scythe with a wispy ripple at the end of its blade.

Flandre couldn't hear what they were talking about, so she opened the window ajar so she could hear their converstaion.

"...You know that you don't have a place in this world anymore. Eiki's message is really simple: you have exactly 36 hours to die before we will take more direct actions. Unless of course, you'll come with me now free willingly." Komachi said with strict tone.

"You really think that someone would accept your offer and besides, you know that I was stronger than you even back when I was a human, so what makes you think that you would stand a change against me?" Marisa responded with pretentious tone.

"Who said that I will be the one who will... be releasing you from your mortal shell?" Komachi responded and chuckled a bit smuggishly.

"Tell you what, you can go back to your 'boss' and tell her that she can come here and face me by herself." Marisa said with dead-serious face.

"So be it, but just remember; you brought this, not just upon yourself, but upon the whole Gensokyo." Komachi said with sinister look on her face before turning her back towards Marisa and taking off. Marisa then just smirked before heading back inside. When Marisa opened the door and stepped inside, she saw Flandre just silently sitting on the couch and looking at her.

"S-so you have woken up?" Marisa said with a bit surprised look on her face when she saw Flandre. Flandre didn't respond. She just looked away with a bit sad look on her face.

"I assume that you heard our little conversation, didn't you." Marisa said and scratched her hair. Marisa then sighed, walked up to Flandre and sat beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Marisa asked with compassionate tone.

"Are they going to take you away?" Flandre slurred and looked at Marisa.

"They can try, but I wont go down without a fight." Marisa responded with determined look on her face.

"Did I really do the right decision? Did I do the right thing when I brought you back?" Flandre continued with sad look on her face.

"You brought me back and for that I'm forever thankful for you. Don't worry, I wont let you down on this. I'll prove that I'm able to adapt to this world once again, vampire or not." Marisa said with gentle smile on her face and patted Flandre's head. Flandre then hugged Marisa and said with joyful tone: "I'll protect you till the end, but if we are destined to fall, I'll make sure to take them with us."

"Well no need to think about those kinds of things." Marisa said with a bit nervous smile on her face.

"Just wait here. I'll go up and get the botlle and the parasols so we can go and meet Yuuka." Marisa said to nodding Flandre. Marisa then quickly headed upstairs and soon returned while holding the two parasols and the bottle. She then handed the other parasol to Flandre and they stepped out. It was just past midnight, so they didn't need the parasols, but they took them with them for just incase.

"So where are we headed?" Flandre asked from Marisa.

"To southwest. The Garden of the Sun is directly to south from Misty Lake. It wont take long." Marisa said as she took off and just signed Flandre to follow her. Flandre quickly flew after Marisa so she wouldn't drop behind. They flew side by side towards the Garden of the Sun. The garden was this huge and well known sunflower field which was tended by the infamous Yuuka. Yuukai was known to be so powerful that she could level the whole Gensokyo if she so wanted. People of Gensokyo usually didn't want encounter Yuuka and Marisa and Flandre were no exceptions. But they very well knew that Yuuka was one of the only ones living in Gensokyo who had even some sort of knowledge about vampires.

Their journey to the Garden of the Sun didn't take too long as expected. When they reached its border, they landed and proceeded on foot.

"She wont be hostile towards us as long as you don't harm her sunflowers." Marisa warned Flandre with serious face. Flandre then just nodded and followed Marisa as they started to walk across the sunflower field. The field was pretty large, but they could clearly see Yuuka's home that was in the middle of it. Yuuka's home was this western-styled small mansion. It was actually hard to say if it actually could be called mansion, but Marisa thought that it was fancy enough to be called mansion, but it still was nothing compared to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"So how are we going to do this?" Flandre asked with unsure tone.

"No need for anything fancy, we'll just march right in." Flandre said as they were walking towards the mansion's front door.

"We'll just ask her straight, okay?" Marisa asked from Flandre to make sure that she was ready. Flandre just nodded and Marisa then knocked to the door. She didn't want wait for response, so she opened the door straight away.

"You take the lead. It'll be a lesser shock if she sees you first instead of me." Marisa said to Flandre with nervous tone. Marisa had never really liked being in that mansion. It had no books and her survival was more difficult than in Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"You know, it's really rude to just enter someone's home without being invited." They heard Yuuka's soft and cunning voice saying from the upstairs balcony.

"Oh, Marisa. Back so soon?" Yuuka continued as she slowly levitated to downstairs. Yuuka had long green hair that covered her right eye and she was wearing a red plaid pants. She also had a waistcoat with tha same color and patterns as her pants. She had a white shirt under her waist coat. She also had yellow necktie on her neck. She was almost as tall and ladylike as Yukari and it had been rumored that if Yukari didn't have her current domination over Gensokyo, Yuuka would be the one in control of Gensokyo.

"Now then, what brings this corpse to my home, hmmmh?" Yuuka asked with curious and a bit sinister tone with that cunning smile on her face.

"But first Marisa, please tell me how it feels. How it feels to be monster like me?" Yuuka continued before Flandre of Marisa could open their mouths.

"What do you mean by that?" Marisa asked in confusion.

"Ahhh, you know, you've always looked down on us youkai, but now you've become one of us. You drink human blood and eat human meat, don't you? Shouldn't you be called cannibal?" Yuuka said with sinister and taunting look on her face. Marisa seemed a bit shocked and after Yuuka had finished and just looked at her feet.

"Hey! She doesn't deserve to be treated like that! We came here to ask help from you, not to be taunted by you!" Flandre shouted with angry look on her face and took a step forward. Yuuka looked at Flandre for few seconds with a bit surprised look on her face. She then chuckled a bit and responded: "Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to be rude. I actually quite admire your vampires' primitive bloodlust. But I still find it quite weird that Marisa used to be human, but she can still eat the members of her old species. But if you don't want to talk about it, then so be it. Now tell me, why have you come here." Yuuka said with a still sinister but much more gentle smile on her face. Marisa then lifted her gaze and looked at Yuuka with pleading look on her face.

"I want to be cured from this. You had that vampire under your service, so we thought that you could know something about curing the vampirism." Marisa explained. Even if Yuuka didn't mean to be rude, her words still cut Marisa pretty deep.

"Ahhh, you mean Kurumi, don't you? Yes, she truly was a reliable servant back when I still had the greatest authority in Gensokyo. I really didn't care what that Remilia girl did to her when she killed Kurumi. I had lost my dominion already back then. Hmmmm... I'm not sure if I can help you. Even if that vampire was my subordinate, I don't know much about curing vampirism. I don't even know if it is possible. Only thing I can think of is getting bitten by Yoshika. Her bite would turn you into a zombie no matter what." Yuuka said as she sat down on to her armchair.

"No thanks, I'll rather stay as a vampire than to become a walking corpse." Marisa responded with a bit disgusted look on her face.

"So you cannot help us? Sigh*" Flandre said with a bit depressed tone.

"Oh, don't worry, even if I don't know how the vampirism disease works..." Yuuka started but she was quickly interrupted by Flandre.

"Hey, it's not disease!" Flandre yelled with offended and angry tone.

"Well what ever." Yuuka responded and sighed.

"As I was going to say, I don't know anything about curing it, but there's still some knowledge that I can offer. You see, on the day after tomorrow, there's going to be a perfect solar eclipse. I don't know what it'll do, but I'm sure that it will have some sort of effect on you two. Maybe it could make it possible to cure you, I don't know." Yuuka said with unsure tone and shrugged her shoulders.

"A perfect solar eclipse...?" Marisa muttered while rubbing her chin.

"Yes. The perfect blackout will last from five to seven minutes. I bet that it will open up some opportunities for you." Yuuka said and nodded to indicate that she was being serious about it.

"Okay, thanks. We'll get going now. This wasn't exactly what we were hoping for but it's something, I guess." Marisa said and shrugged her shoulders. She then signed Flandre to follow her as she headed back to the mansion's front door. Marisa then opened the door and they stepped out, but before she closed the door behind her, she turned around and bowed at Yuuka to show that she was grateful for her help. Yuuka just nodded with still that sinister smile on her face as Marisa closed the door.

"This'll be an interesting scene..." Yuuka thought to herself after Marisa had closed the door. She just sat on her armchair and chuckled a bit. "Truly fascinating..."

On the outside Flandre and Marisa were about to take off towards Marisa's house, but before they did that, Marisa grabbed Flandre from her sleeve and asked: "Do you know what will happen to vampires during the solar eclipse?"

"No. I haven't even been under the red moon, so I have no idea." Flandre said with thoughtful look on her face.

"I assumed as much. A day after tomorrow...? It's the same day as the one in which Komachi threatend to come and attack me... Could it be coincidence?" Marisa muttered out loud.

"Maybe, but now we have to focus on finding the cure for you. Come." Flandre responded as she took off from the ground. Marisa followed and they headed back to Marisa's house. On their way there, they started planning their next move.

"So now we got only one person who can help us. What'll we do with Eirin?" Flandre asked from Marisa while flying beside her.

"Well this time I can't come with you because she would rather bend her knee to Yukari than help me. And you better believe me, when she finds out that I'm alive, she'll go and drink the Hourai elixir herself if she needed to do that to kill me." Marisa said with serious face.

"So I'll have to trick her to help us?" Flandre asked from serious Marisa.

"Exactly. I'll be waiting in my house and see if I can manage to gather any information about curing vampirism. I don't have any of 'my' books anymore, but if there something I'm better at than anyone, it's alchemy. You should head to Eientei immediately, we don't have any time to lose." Marisa said to Flandre who then just silently nodded and headed east. Marisa in the other hand headed back to her house to see if she could figure something out.

Flandre had never before visited Eientei, so she was a bit nervous about how long it'll take for her to find it, because it was in the middle of the Banboo Forest of the Lost, which was known to be almost like a labyrinth. The banboo forest was to the south from human village, so there were many travelers going back and forth, but because banboo grows so quickly, no proper road could be made.

"Looks like I have to do this the hard way." Flandre muttered to herself while approaching the forest. The forest was too thick to fly through and the leaves on the top blocked the visibility to the ground, so flying above the forest was useless. Flandre slowly descended on to the road leading in to the forest, but after about ten meters it was completely blocked by banboo.

"This is going to be long walk, isn't it?" Flandre muttered to herself and sighed in frustration. She then started walking deeper in to the forest. The banboo forest was rough to walk through but still beautiful in its own way. She could see some nighttime youkai here and there and moon was lighting up the plase quite nicely. It almost felt like she had arrived home.

"Oh, strange to see someone like you here." Flandre suddenly heard someone saying behind her. She turned around to see who it was. It was some sort of wolf youkai. She had really long and dark auburn colored hair and two wolf ears on her head. She was wearing a long sleeved and tall dress that was mostly blueish white, but it also had some red on the bottom and had also a black hem. She was wearing a black scarf around her neck which was tied with red jewelled also had really long red nails on her hands.

"Hmmmh? Who are you?" Flandre asked from strange youkai.

"My name is Kagerou, I'm werewolf." Kagerou responded joyfully and twitched her ears.

"So something like a wolf youkai?" Flandre asked to make sure.

"No. Werewolfs are half human half youkai." Kagerou responded with a bit offended tone.

"But anyhow, you're a vampire aren't you? Interesting to meet you. I've always seen werewolfs and vampires almost like cousins. We both are half human and half youkai and both like the full moon and dislike silver." Kagerou continued and smiled at Flandre.

"I think you've gotten it wrong. I'm not some lesser vampire that used to be human. I'm pure vampire. I've never been human in my entire life. So no, I'm not a half youkai. I'm full youkai." Flandre corrected Kagerou's statement.

"Oh, my bad. But what are you doing here, my fellow beast of the night?" Kagerou asked with curious look on her face.

"I'm trying to get to Eientei. Could you lead me there?" Flandre responded and asked from cheerful Kagerou.

"Sure thing. It's just around the corner, follow me." Kagerou responded like it would be so obvious and signed Flandre to follow her. On their way to the Eientei, Flandre got curious about Kagerou.

"So you're a werewolf, but you still live in human village right?" Flandre asked with curious tone.

"Yep." Kagerou responded while smiling.

"And nobody bats an eye when a youk-I mean a half youkai lives in the human village?" Flandre continued with a bit confused tone.

"Well nobody knows what I really am. Same goes for Keine. You'd think that we would be allowed to live in the village if they knew? Actually only human that knows the truth about me and Keine is Sakuya, that maid form the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Do you know her?" Kagerou asked. She didn't know that Flandre was from the Scarlet Devil mansion.

"I surely do. She's my and my sister's maid. I'm from the Scarlet Devil Mansion too, you know. Oh, pardon me, it seems that I didn't introduce myself. My name is Flandre Scarlet." Flandre said to surprised Kagerou.

"Oooooh, so you're THAT vampire. It's honor to meet you." Kagerou said and bowed at Flandre.

"Ahh, stop that. I'm not any royal person so no need to bow before me." Flandre said with a bit embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry about that. But anyhow Marisa and Reimu too used to know the truth about me, but well, you know what happened to them." Kagerou continued with a bit tender tone.

"Uhmmm, yeah." Flandre responded while looking at the ground.

"So why are you trying to get to Eientei?" kagerou asked with curious look on her face.

"I'm planning on curing the vampirism." Flandre responded casually. Kagerou looked a bit surprised to hear Flandre saying something like that.

"You mean, you're planning to turn yourself to human?" Kagerou asked with confused tone.

"Haven't thought that far ahead. I just want to know if it's possible." Flandre continued with expressionless face.

"But if it turns out to be possible, would you cure yourself?" Kagerou continued with still a bit confused look on her face.

"Truth to be told, I don't know. I want to know if it's possible, but I don't know if I want to change. I'm okay being a vampire, but we have weaknesses." Flandre answered with unsure look on her face.

"Well I hope you make the right decision, what ever it'll be, because here we are." Kagerou said and ponted in front of them where there was this big opening in the forest and in the middle of it was this big oriental-styled mansion.

"Thanks." Flandre said to Kagerou who waved a good-bye for Flandre while walking back in to the depths of the banboo forest. Flandre then started walking towards the mansion in the middle of the opening. It looked really elegant in the moonlight. Fitting that it looked like that because the residents were originally from the moon. Flandre remembered how her sister and Yukari once had this race, who would get to the moon sooner. Flandre was disappointed when she didn't get to come with her sister and Sakuya to the moon, but maybe she could visit there some other time.

Suddenly a huge bang snapped Flandre out from her thoughts and she looked at the mansion with surprised and confused look on her face. She just saw how a huge fiery explosion blasted a hole in to the wall of the mansion. Soon after she saw how Mokou and Kaguya charged out while clinging to each other's throaths.

Mokou had really long ankle-length white hair with red and white Shinto charm tied to her hair. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and red pants that were also covered with those charms. She was human and hourai-immortal meaning that no matter what you did to her, she was unable to die. Kaguya in the other hand had really long black hair. She had a light pink shirt with many white blows and really long sleeves, and dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with banboo and flower shapes. She too was hourai-immortal, but unlike Mokou, she was from the moon. From Lunar Capital to be precise.

Flandre knew that those two were enemies to hearts, but to see them battling with so deep intensity and without caring about the environment, really surprised Flandre. She just silently watched as Mokou and Kaguya ripped each other apart limb by limb. Blood had dyed almost the whole yard when Flandre saw how Keine and Eirin appeared from the hole in the wall with really annoyed looks on their faces.

Eirin was tall and ladylike like Yukari. She had long silver colored hair that was tied to be one big braid. She was wearing a half blue and half red shirt and dress which were covered with constellation patterns. She also had a blue nurse's cap that also had those constellation patterns. She too, like Kaguya, was from Lunar Capital from moon and was known to be really old and intelligent. Some even said that her intelligence was able to surpass almost Yukari's intelligence, but those two were known to be enemies like Kaguya and Mokou.

"Mokou, could you maintain your calm even once when we're visiting Eientei?" Keine asked with annoyed tone from bloodied and decapitated Mokou, who punched Kaguya's badly mangeled body one last time before collapsing to her back from exhaustion.

"She... pant* ...started... pant*" Mokou whimpered from the ground.

"Sigh* At least go deeper in to the forest, so you don't destroy the mansion." Eirin said with unamused tone.

"Hah... pant* Mokou is too... pant* ...big of a covard that she could... pant* ...go in to the forest without Keine. Pant* Our little daddy's girl could get lost." Kaguya taunted Mokou from the ground.

"Heh. Pant* Your jokes are like you yourself. Old, weak and used by everyone." Mokou responded with really wide grinn on her face.

"SAY THAT AGAIN IF YOU DARE!" Kaguya shouted furiously while getting up from the ground.

"BRING IT ON YOU SLUT!" Mokou shouted back at Kaguya, ignited herself into flames and tackled Kaguya. They both were sent flying deep in to the banboo forest where they continued their battle. Flandre just stood still from confusion. She couldn't say if it was a good or bad time to visit Eientei.

"Uhmm, excuse me. What just happened here?" Flandre yelled to Eirin who could still be seen standing through that hole in the wall.

"Huh, miss vampire? Strange to see you here. Yes, we had a little conversation with Keine and Mokou when Kaguya marched in and made a comment about Mokou's father. And... well... you saw the rest." Eirin explained when she noticed Flandre standing on the yard.

"Oh, I see. Could I have a word with you?" Flandre asked from Eirin.

"Sure. I don't think that there is anything important that I currently need to do." Eirin responded with thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, I think that that was all. I'll go and search for Mokou and Kaguya to make sure that they don't go too overboard." Keine said to Eirin and took off towards the direction where Mokou and Kagya had gone. While passing by, Keine waved at Flandre. Flandre waved back at her as she walked towards Eientei's front door. Eirin then walked to the front door and opened it from the inside. She greeted Flandre as she stepped inside.

"So, what brings you here?" Eirin asked with curious looke on her face as Flandre placed her parasol to corner. It was strange to see that vampire there and even more stranger to see her alone.

"It's a little sensitive matter. Could we go to some place where we can't be eavesdropped?" Flandre asked while looking around herself with suspicious look on her face.

"Sure, follow me." Eirin said and signed Flandre to follow her to her office. When they entered the Eirin's personal office, Eirin closed the door behind them, sat down behind her desk and signed Flandre to sit down on to a chair in front of the desk.

"So please, tell me, what's in your mind?" Eirin asked with curious tone when Flandre had sat down on to the chair. Flandre looked around herself a bit, but when she was sure that they were alone, she leaned closer and whispered: "I want to cure vampirism." Eirin looked at her for a while with surprised look on her face.

"Uhmmm... Hmmmm... I have to admit that I'm surprised to hear that. You want to be cured from it?" Eirin asked from Flandre to make sure that she had heard right. Flandre knew that she needed Eirin's help, so she just nodded to indicate that she was sure.

"Well you surely came to the right place. I haven't ever tried to create medicine for vampirism, but if it's possible I'm sure that I'm able to create it." Eirin responded with thoughtful look on her face.

"So what do you need to get started?" Flandre asked with a bit lightened up look on her face.

"Well first of all, I'll need sample of your blood." Eirin said and took a fairly big injection needle from her drawer.

"Now please stretch your arm. Don't worry, this wont hurt a bit." Eirin said to Flandre with gentle smile on her face. Flandre just casually stretched her arm towards Eirin.

"So why do you all of a sudden want to cure yourself?" Eirin asked while taking a sample of Flandre's blood.

"I made a promise for Marisa, that I'd cure the vampirism with any means possible." Flandre responded with plaintive look on her face.

"You too were good friends, I presume." Eirin continued while inspecting the contents of the needle. Flandre just silently nodded to indicate that Eirin was right. Eirin then set up her alchemy stand and started examining Flandre's blood carefully.

"This may take a while. I need to do many experiments and tests, so I wont be ready for a while. You can return to your home now. Come back to me after a day or two. I may have figured something out by then." Eirin said to Flandre while making notes about the blood sample.

"Thanks." Flandre responded as she stood up and walked to the door. She turned around to wave a good-bye for Eirin, but when she saw how concentrated Eirin was, so she decided not to interrupt her. She took her parasol and stepped out. It was almost morning, so she decided to hurry back to Marisa's home to tell her that she had gotten Eirin to help them.

Her journey back didn't take as nearly as long as her journey there, because getting out of the banboo forest was much more easier than finding Eientei from it. The sky was turning to bright orange as Flandre flew towards Marisa's house. She just hoped that Eirin would manage to figure something out before Komachi would return. She knew that Komachi wouldn't stand a chance against them, but she was still worried about it. Something was telling her that she should prepare herself. She had no idea for what she should prepare for, but she couldn't get that feeling out from her head.

She soon reached Marisa house. She had had to cover herself with her parasol because the sun had risen so high up that it got too uncomfortable to be without parasol. When she landed on to Marisa's yard, she immediately looked around herself to make sure that there was nobody that could possibly see her entering Marisa's house. When she was sure that she was alone, she quickly ran up to Marisa's door and slipped in. She then quickly threw her parasol in to the corner and headed upstairs to see if Marisa had gotten any information about curing the vampirism.

"Hey, Marisa, I've returned!" Flandre yelled while opening the door of Marisa's room.

"Good. Well how did it go?" Marisa responded while looking at her alchemy stand that had many questionable liquids brewing in it.

"It went well. Eirin got immediately to it. It's as you said; she is just too arrogant to resist the urge of creating a new medicine, it seems." Flandre reported about her journey.

"That's good to hear." Marisa said and stood up from her chair. Flandre then saw the bandages on Marisa's left wrist.

"Oh, what happened?" Flandre asked with worried tone and took a step closer to inspect Marisa's injury a little bit better.

"I just took a sample of my blood. I've been experimenting with it this whole time." Marisa responded and signed Flandre to come closer to the alchemy stand.

"You see, the interesting thing that I discovered was the fact that when I dropped any piece of almost any material to the sample of my blood, it just dissolved in to it. I've never seen this kind of behaviour with any other liquid. Even other liquids just fused together with it, but the strangest thing is that percentage of any substance in the blood didn't change at all. The other materials just became the blood itself. The other thing I discovered was that the blood starts to languish over time. I think that it's the reason why we start to feel that thirst. You see, it got much more thicker immediately when I added the human blood from that bottle you gave to me. Also, when I added a piece of silver to the sample, it started boiling and vaporized immediately. The piece of silver didn't suffer any kind damage at all, which I find really interesting. Also there's one more thing that I experimented before you arrived." Marisa said after explaining what she had found. She then took a small glass test tube that contained her blood. She then walked up to the window and opened it. She put the test tube to the tip of long metal rod and stretched it out from the window. Flandre saw how as soon as the sunrays came in contact with the blood, it started to boil intensively and vaporized in few seconds. Flandre then walked back to her table and took a few pieces of some stones and a small glass bottle from her drawer and showed them to Flandre.

"This one is uranium, this is carbon 14 isotope, this is cobalt 60 isotope and this bottle contains radon." Marisa explained and the one by one brought them closer to another blood sample she had.

"See, no reaction. These all substances send different types of radiation, but none of them reacts in any way with the blood. So in the other words only radiation type that reacts with it is the UV rays." Marisa said with exultant look on her face. Flandre just looked at Marisa and tilted her head in confusion.

"Let me explain. The UV rays are a type of harmful radiation that sun sends and I think that it's the reason why we're weak against the sun. There seems to be some magical or chemical reaction happening in the blood when UV rays get in contact with it. It seems that silver and UV rays share something in common that trickers that fast vaporizing reaction within our blood. But the final fascinating thing that I discovered was, that it's not the blood that turns human in to vampire. It's the saliva. It seems to contain the same enzymes that are found from the vapors that are released from our body when exposed to the sunlight. And as it turns out those enzymes turn normal human blood into vampire blood. I tested it with the blood of that bottle and it turned in to the same kind of silver and UV ray susceptible blood." Marisa enthused to confused Flandre.

"I didn't understand even the half of the things you just said but I assume that it's a good thing." Flandre responded with still a bit confused look on her face.

"Yes it is. Now if I can just figure out the connection between the two, I may be able to cure myself soon." Marisa said with joyful tone.

"That's good. I just hope you can figure out the connection soon. Something tells me that when Komachi returns it's not going to be pretty." Flandre said with worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'll keep working on this." Marisa said with sedative look on her face.

"Anyhow, I'll return to the mansion now. I bet that everyone is confused when I haven't been in the mansion during the whole night." Flandre said and waved a good-bye for Marisa who got back to her alchemy research. Flandre closed the door behind her and headed downstairs. She grabbed her parasol and headed outside. She was glad that Marisa had progressed in her research. She casually opened her parasol and took off towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

On her way home, a sudden thought popped in to Flandre's mind. If Marisa is able to create the cure, should she use it too? If Marisa turned back to human, she would age and die like a normal human would and Flandre would be alone again. If she turned herself in to a human too, she could age alongside with Marisa and she wouldn't need to be alone when she finally would die due the old age. She could also finally stay under the sun and rain without feeling pain. The positive sides of being a human just started popping to Flandre's mind one by one as she got closer to her home.

When she finally landed in front of the gates of the mansion, she was just thinking, why wouldn't she turn herself in to a human, but she was quickly snapped out from those thoughts when she realized that Meiling wasn't sleeping or guarding in front of the gate like she usually did.

"Huh? Where is she?" Flandre thougth as she walked through the gate. She thought, that maybe she was having a break or something as she reached the main door and closed her parasol. She then opened the door and stepped casually inside. But when she entered the mansion, she was surprised. She saw Remilia, Yukari, Kasen, Patchouli, Sakuya, Koakuma and Meiling all standing in the lobby and it seemed that they were waiting for her.

"Wh-what is going on?" Flandre asked with confused tone as she held her parasol in her hands.

"Oh, you know exactly, what's going on." Yukari responded with grim serious face.

"Flan, please explain this." Remilia said with a bit sad tone and walked up to Flandre while holding some piece of paper in her hands.

"Kasen and Yukari came here claiming that you had been seen with scroll marked with this sigil." Remilia said as she gave the piece of paper to Flandre that had the same symbol as did the scroll that Flandre had in her pocket.

"That's Konngara's sigil. The only way you could have gotten it, is by entering the Hell itself. And you can get to there only from Makai." Kasen said with dead serious face while taking few steps closer to Flandre.

"I've been sensing Marisa's presence after you've returned." Meiling added. Flandre didn't respond, she just looked at the others with serious but a bit shocked look on her face.

"Flandre..." Yukari said with strict tone like waiting for explanation.

"Flan please, just tell us." Patchouli added with sad and motherly tone.

"So you can what? Kill her again? We were the villians back then, not she! I've experienced the exact same as she has! She can change!" Flandre yelled at them with furious tone. Everyone stood there silently as Yukari took a few steps closer to Flandre and tried to slap her, but Flandre did let her and she grabbed Yukari's arm before it hit her.

"We lost many innocent souls while trying to stop her, and now you have brought her back." Yukari said while looking deep in to Flandre's eyes with threatening look on her face.

"We could have avoided those if you didn't attack her. You were the ones who forced her in to corner." Flandre responded and glared in to Yukari's eyes with hateful look on her face.

"Flandre, just please tell us where she is so we can end this." Sakuya said to Flandre with begging tone.

"Never! When you find a true friend, it's not like you found the one who you want to live with, no. It means that you have found the one who you can't live without. Either I live with her, or I die with her!" Flandre yelled as she let go of Yukari's arm.

"You are talking about things you don't even understand." Yukari said to Flandre with dead serious face.

"If we let her live, we will be killed by Yamas. Bringing her back has distorted the balance between life and death. Now when it's done once, there's too big of a risk that it'll be done twice. It's just a matter of time until Eiki will unleash her assault on Gensokyo. And when she does that, she wont stop until the last one from either side falls." Yukari continued while retaining that dead serious and unamused look on her face.

"You can throw anything against me, but I'll stand besides Marisa until death do us apart!" Flandre retorted back at Yukari.

"Flandre please, you're not thinking this through..." Kasen tried to calm her down, but Flandre just turned around, pointed her hand towards the doors and blasted them in to splinters. She then quickly opened her parasol and took off before anyone could do anything about it.

"I'll go after her!" Sakuya yelled after the dust had cleared.

"No! We'll leave her for now. If there's even a bit of sense in that thick skull, she'll come back to us." Yukari said and signed Sakuya to not to go after her.

"And if not, she has to be taken down along side with Marisa..." Yukari continued with serious and sinister look on her face.

"Crap, crap, crap, this is bad." Flandre muttered to herself while flying away from Scarlet Devil Mansion. She wasn't even thinking about returning back to the mansion. She just wanted reach Marisa's house as soon as possible, so she could warn her about the fact that they had been caught. She flew over the Misty Lake and the Forest of Magic without caring if she was seen doing so. The only thing she cared about now was warning Marisa. She quickly arrived to Marisa's house and as soon as she reached the door, she charged in.

"MARISA!" Flandre yelled while running up the stairs towards Marisa's room. When she finally reached the door of Marisa's room, she just quickly kicked it in and charged inside.

"Wh-what the heck is this all about!?" Marisa yelled with confused look on her face.

"It's Yukari and the others, they know about you!" Flandre explained in haste.

"It's not gonna take long until they find us from here, so we need to get the hell out of here." Flandre continued and signed Marisa to get up.

"Awww, damn it! So we can say a good-bye for peace, I suppose." Marisa said with frustrated look on her face.

"Where are we going to hide?" Flandre asked with frantic look on her face.

"Ehhh... I don't think that we can go to the Underground City or the Hell of Blazing Fires." Marisa said with unsure tone.

"No way, I'll never again return to that place!" Flandre responded with deprecatory tone.

"Uhmmm... Let me think, let me think... The Youkai Mountain? No, no, no... ehmmm..." Marisa muttered while trying to figure a place for them to hide in.

"What about Alice's house? They'd never think to look us from there, taking into account the relationship that you two had." Flandre suggested after thinking for a while.

"Ehhh, I don't really know if I can go to that place." Marisa responded with a bit unsure tone and scratched her hair.

"Hey, this is no time to be selective. We have no other choice." Flandre said with determined look on her face.

"Sigh* Fine, let's go to her house." Marisa muttered after thinking about it for a while. She quickly stood up from her chair and they headed downstairs. Marisa took her parasol, her notes about curing vampirism, her broom and the bottle of blood with her. Flandre took her own parasol and they headed out immediately. They opened their parasols and headed towards Alice's house. The house wasn't too far away, so they proceeded on foot. The house was located about kilometer to south from Marisa's house, so it didn't take too long to run there. They didn't care if one or two fairies saw them running towards Alice's house, because it was higly unlikely that Yukari or the others would rely on the help of the fairies. It was about 2 pm when they reached Alice's house. When Marisa reached the opening in the forest where Alice's house was located, she stopped and looked at it with empty eyes.

"Somehow I'm not pleased to see this place again." Marisa muttered with uneasy tone.

"Come on, we can't stay here. Let's head in." Flandre encouraged Marisa to follow her. Marisa just nodded and gulped as she started walking towards the front door of Alice's house. Flandre pulled the door open. It wasn't locked. They stepped in and looked around themselves. The house was surprisingly tidy.

"Has someone taken care of her house after... you know?" Marisa asked with a bit nervous tone as she walked to the living room.

"I don't know. At least I haven't heard that anyone would have." Flandre said with suspicious tone while looking around herself.

"If no one has taken care of this house, then why is everything so clean... And why do I smell freshly made tea?" Marisa said with ominous look on her face and readied herself.

"We are not alone here." Marisa whispered to Flandre who slowly sneaked next to Marisa.

"Come." Marisa whispered and signed Flandre to follow her. They quickly but silently sneaked to kitchen's door. Marisa looked at Flandre and counted to three with her fingers. After that she turned towards the door and kicked it in, spread her wings and pointed her hands at the who ever was in the kitchen.

"Come out! We know you're here!" Marisa shouted while looking around herself, but oddly she didn't see anybody. Then suddenly she noticed some movement under the door that was leaning against the table. Marisa slowly sidled closer to see what it was. Then out of nowhere a small figure crawled out from under the door. It was Alice's Shanghai doll.

The doll was small in size, about 30 centimeters tall. It had long blonde hair with a small red bow tied to its hair. The doll was wearing a long dark blue dress with white apron and white sleeves. It also had another red bow tied around its neck.

The doll just looked at Marisa and Flandre with confused look on its face, blinked twice and tilted its head.

"Th-this is impossible. Alice wasn't skilled enough to make dolls that have self awareness. How can it be moving on its own?" Marisa asked with shocked and unbelieving tone. The doll just took off and casually started fixing the broken door, but not by itself. Marisa and Flandre looked really surprised when they saw how Shanghai was controlling the other dolls by itself like Alice did.

"I-incredible! Co-could it be that this one doll developed a self awareness by itself?" Marisa asked while looking how Shanghai controlled the other dolls. Marisa then took a few careful steps towards the doll and poked its shoulder. The doll turned around and looked at Marisa.

"Uhmm... Do. You. Understand. Me." Marisa asked with as clear and understandable tone as possible. Shanghai just looked at Marisa for few seconds, after that it made a gentle nod and got back to controlling the other dolls. Marisa then backed away carefully with shocked look on her face.

"I-it truly is self aware!" Marisa said with shocked tone and pointed at the doll. Marisa then sat down on to a chair next to the table. She needed a moment to process this. Meanwhile the dolls had fixed the door and Shanghai guided them back to their own places. Shanghai then headed back to the kitchen and served tea for Marisa and Flandre. They looked at eachother in confusion when Shanghai layed the cups before them.

"Why did it have the tea ready? Did it know that we were coming?" Flandre asked with confused tone while looking at her tea.

"I truly don't know, but if it really understands us, we could ask from it." Marisa responded with empty look on her eyes. Marisa then looked directly at Shanghai that was cleaning some tea cups in the sink. She stood up and walked up to the doll.

"Uhh, why are you tending this house and making tea? Did you know that we were coming?" Marisa asked carefully from the Shanghai that stopped its work and looked at Marisa. It then took off and took a pen and some paper from the nearby drawer. It then landed to the table and started to write as well as it was capable to. When Shanghai had finished it took the paper and gave it to Marisa. Marisa looked at the paper for a moment to understand all the scrawls on the paper.

"I... wait for... her return." Marisa mumbled the contents of the paper out loud. She then just looked at the paper for a moment and few tears rose to her eyes.

"I-it doesn't know?" Flandre asked with a bit unsure tone.

"It's faithfully taking care of the house until its master returns..." Marisa said with empty look on her face.

"S-should we tell to it?" Flandre continued and lowered her hand to Marisa's shoulder.

"...except that its master is never going to return." Marisa finished her sentence and started to cry out loud. Flandre then leaned closer to Marisa and hugged her to make her feel better.

"Shhh, shhh..." Flandre tried to comfort Marisa and patted her head. Shanghai then landed before Marisa. It was holding a tissue in its hands and was offering it for Marisa. It had not heard what Marisa had said about Alice which made Marisa to feel even more guilty. Marisa then carefully took the tissue and wiped her tears with it. Flandre then slowly let go of Marisa and turned towards Shanghai.

"Look, uhmmm... I don't know how to say this, but... sigh* Your master; Alice, is not coming back." Flandre said with sad tone and sympathetic look on her face. The doll just looked at Flandre and tilted its head in confusion. It then took the pen again and started to write something on to the paper. After finishing, it lifted the paper so Flandre could see it.

"Where did she go? Why did she abandon me? Was I a bad girl? :(" Was written on the paper that Shanghai was holding.

"No, no, you're a good girl. A really, really good girl. And she didn't abandon you either." Flandre responded with sad tone and look on her face and few tears rose to her eyes too.

"You see... Alice... She... sigh* She died. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Flandre continued with really sad tone. Shanghai just looked silently at sobbing Marisa and then Flandre. It then took the pen again and started to write again. This time it didn't take almost any time before it was finished. Shanghai just lifted the paper and showed what it had written.

":,( I want to go to her." Was written to the paper. Flandre then carefully picked Shanghai up and embraced it gently. The doll just hugged Flandre's arm with the same expressionless look on its face as always.

"You know, this is why I didn't want to come here. I just want to forget about the past." Marisa slurred with teary eyes.

"I can understand it now. Sigh*" Flandre responded with heavy tone.

"So what now. Are we just gonna hide here till they find us?" Marisa asked after she had cleared her voice a bit.

"You know, maybe I was wrong. Even if they aren't gonna look for here first, they'll still find us eventually. We're gonna need a better hiding place." Flandre responded with unsure tone while lowering Shanghai back to the table. The doll then once again took the pen and started to write something. After it finished, it lifted the paper again.

"My life has no meaning anymore. :(" Was written to the paper. The sentence made Marisa to feel very bad for herself, but then she got an idea.

"Wait a moment. Alice had this really powerful grimoire that I wanted to borrow but she didn't let me. She locked it away somewhere in to her house, so I couldn't get my hands on it. In this house there's a hidden section. We could hide in there." Marisa said with a bit brightened up tone. Marisa then turned towards Shanghai and looked deep in to its doll eyes.

"You're the only one who can possibly know where that hidden room is. I'm begging you, could you please take us there?" Marisa asked with begging look on her face.

"I'm sure that Alice wouldn't want you to lose your will to live, so please. We need a place to hide." Marisa continued. Shanghai then again started to write and after it had finished, it lifted the paper once more.

"If you two are offering me a purpose to live again, I'll take that. :,)" Was written to the paper, and after Marisa and Flandre had read it, Shanghai dropped the paper and signed them to follow it. Shanghai flew towards the narrow spiral staircase that lead to Alice's room, but instead of heading up, it landed to the floor and pulled the floorboard, that was closest to the first step off. There was this small switch under the board. Shanghai pulled it and then suddenly the whole staircase sank to the ground creating a same kind of spiral staircase that lead underground.

"Crafty bastard..." Marisa muttered while looking at the staircase.

"We're gonna spend our day and night there so I'd like to have something to sleep on." Flandre said to Shanghai that quickly started controlling the other dolls. The dolls soon came to them while carrying two matresses and blankets.

"Well that was fast." Flandre said with surprised look on her face while looking how the dolls carried the blankets and the matresses to the underground room. The dolls then returned and Shanghai once again guided them to their places. It then signed Marisa and Flandre to go down to the basement. Shanghai followed behind them as they descended to Alice's secret room. Once they reached the room, Shanghai pulled another switch on the wall and the stairs rose back to their original places. Shanghai then pressed another switch beside the one that controlled the stairs and a small electric light bulb started shine so they could see the room better. The room seemed like a small workroom slash library slash bunker. There were bookselves on the side walls and against the back wall was a small workbench. In the middle of the room was this wooden stand that had Alice's special grimoire laying on top of it.

"Quite neat actually." Flandre muttered while looking around herself. The matresses were placed beside the wooden stand on to the concrete floor.

"Look at all this stuff. There are all kinds of opuses and grimoires about dolls, souls and necromancy. It really seems that Alice was really trying to create a self aware doll... And she succeeded without getting to know it." Marisa said with enthused tone while looking through the small library.

"So how long we'll hide in here?" Flandre asked while laying on her matress.

"Don't really know. As long as it's necessary." Marisa responded while looking at the blood bottle in her hands with worried look on her face. There wasn't much left, so she had no idea how long they could stay in there.

"Say, are you now gonna check out Alice's grimoire?" Flandre asked with a bit cunning look on her face. Marisa just looked at the book on top of the stand and then at Shanghai that was just silently sitting on top of the workbench. She then looked down and sighed heavily.

"I didn't mean to be rude. Do what you will. I'm sure that Shanghai or Alice wouldn't be mad at you. (I think...)" Flandre said and thought to herself with a gentle smile on her face.

"Gah, curse the damn book." Marisa bridled and waved her hands to indicate that she didn't care about the book.

"I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep." Marisa said after she had taken a small sip from the blood bottle. Flandre just nodded and improved her posture on top of the matress. Marisa then layed down to her matress and pulled the blanket over herself. Flandre looked at Marisa for a moment. She knew that Marisa wanted to take a look at the book, but she at the same time she didn't want to, because that would have made her feel even more guilty about all this. Flandre then soon fell asleep while hoping that Marisa wouldn't stress too much about Alice. Shanghai on the other hand just kept sitting there. It was just trying to comprehend that it didn't have a master anymore and that it was completely on its own now. For a doll, something like that was really hard to understand, especially when you have just recently achieved your own consciousness.

The day passed by peacefully. Flandre didn't wake up until the midnight. All the hiding, running and flying around the Gensokyo had really made Flandre worn out. She held her stomach because she couldn't even remember when was the last time she had eaten. She then looked at the Marisa's matress, but she was surprised when she saw that Marisa wasn't there. She quickly looked around herself and was relieved when she saw Marisa sitting in front of the workbench at the back of the room.

"Yawn* What are you doing?" Flandre asked with tired look on her face. Marisa quickly turned around when she heard that Flandre had woken up.

"Ohh, so you're finally awake. I woke up about six hours ago and have been looking through the books to see if there is any information that could possibly help me in creating the cure." Marisa responded with a bit quailed look on her face.

"So have you found anything?" Flandre asked while slowly getting up.

"Not a damn thing. I couldn't help myself and I even looked through the grimoire, but even that didn't offer any help." Marisa responded and sighed heavily.

"What was in the grimoire?" Flandre then asked with curious tone.

"Nothing." Marisa answered with disappointed tone.

"What do you mean?" Flandre asked with confused tone. Marisa then picked the book up and showed it to Flandre. It was full of some strange markings and Flandre had absolutely no idea what they meant.

"What ever was written in here, we wont ever find out. Alice got this book from Makai, so the only person that could read it was Alice." Marisa said with a bit disappointed look on her face.

"It's a damn shame. It would have been really interesting to know what was so important about this grimoire." Marisa continued and put the grimoire back on top of the stand. Flandre remembered that she had seen same kind of markings in the Pandemonium in Makai. Was it written by Shinki? She couldn't tell.

"Hey, how long do you think that it'll take before everyone gets to know about your revival." Flandre asked with worried look on her face.

"I bet that they all know about it by now." Marisa responded with serious tone and look on her face.

"But we can't stay in here for too long anymore. We're running out of blood and I am getting hungry." Flandre said with really worried tone.

"Sigh* I know, but even if we were to go out, how are we supposed to get something to eat? Hunting humans? I really wouldn't want anymore trouble." Marisa responded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I actually don't care anymore. If they are planning to kill us then I'm completely fine with butchering a human or two." Flandre growled with a bit pissed look on her face.

"I know, I know, but no need to get violent. We have to get out, but we can't go on a rampage." Marisa said and tried to calm Flandre down. She had learned from her mistakes and knew how serious damage they could do if they were going to let their hunger or thirst control them.

"Tell you what, we'll get out from this room. I bet that if they were planning to look through Alice's house, they've already done it. You stay in the house for while and I'll go out and scout things out." Marisa said with determined look on her face. Flandre just nodded. Marisa quickly packed her things, Flandre picked the sleeping doll up and they headed back up. Marisa pressed the switch that lowered the stairs and they headed upstairs. Flandre sat down on to the couch in the living room while holding Sanghai in her hands and watched as Marisa headed out.

"I'll be right back, so don't worry." Marisa said and grinned. Flandre just nodded while patting Sanghai's head. Marisa then stepped out and closed the door behind her.

It was just past 1 am. Marisa looked around herself, but saw nobody. She looked up to the sky. It was new moon, so it wasn't visible and didn't make Marisa's thirst feel any better. She thought that it was best if she didn't wait any longer and would just quickly scout the area. She knew that if she met anyone, she would most likely have to fight. She was sure that Yukari had already informed everyone that 'the blood hungry beast' had returned.

"Argh, at the same time I want to apologize for her, but at the same time I would just want to rip her arms off." She bridled to herself. She was just calmly walking around the house, but suddenly she saw something that made her stop.

"Still amongst the living, I see." Komachi said with cunning but serious tone while standing in front of Marisa.

"What do you want?" Marisa asked with strict and unamused look on her face.

"I'm giving you this last change: come with me now and no one else needs to die." Komachi answered and pointed her scythe at Marisa.

"Oh, what a generous offer. But you know what, I'm gonna refuse." Marisa said and chuckled a bit with a smuggish look on her face.

"You understand what will happen if you keep on living, don't you? Eiki wont allow that and she'll have to erase the whole Gensokyo and everyone within." Komachi said with really serious look on her face.

"Oh, yeah? Well scurry back to your 'master' and tell her to come and finish her job! I'll be waiting for her and I'll make sure that when I do finally face her, there will be a slaughter." Marisa said with threatening tone.

"What a foolish kid you are. I'll be off now, but remember this; what ever happens, it was your own decision." Komachi said before disappearing into a thin air.

"Hmph, we'll see about that..." Marisa muttered to herself while heading back to Alice's house. As soon as she reached the front door, she headed in without wasting anymore time. She just wanted to get back inside. Having that thirst return and meeting Komachi really didn't make her feel any better.

"Well, anything?" Flandre asked from the living room when she heard that Marisa had returned.

"Nothing. Crap, this is bad. We have no place to go and everyone in Gensokyo will probably try to kill us on sight." Marisa answered with serious tone.

"I suspected as much." Flandre responded and sighed heavily. Marisa just walked up to Flandre and sat beside her.

"Don't worry. We'll make it. Somehow." Marisa tried to comfort Flandre and she hugged her. Suddenly something snapped them out from their peaceful moment. They heard some mumbling from the outside and some footsteps.

"Get down!" Marisa quickly whispered to Flandre and pressed her against the floor.

"Hey, I think that this isn't the right time for these kinds of things." Flandre said to Marisa with a cunning grinn on her face when Marisa realized the embarrassing pose that she was in.

"Ehh, sorry." Marisa muttered and got off from on top of Flandre. She then proceeded to crawl closer to the window to see whose voice she heard from the outside. She took a quick peek and saw a familiar character on the outside.

"Oh shit, it's Youmu." Marisa whispered to Flandre with a bit startled tone.

Youmu had semi long silver hair worn in bob cut. She was wearing a dark green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and ghost insignia on her brest pocket. She had black ribbon tied off-center in her hair. She was carrying a Roukanken; a long katana with cherry blossom insignia and a flower tied to it, and the Hakurouken; a wakizashi. Her ghost side, the formless white pahntom was floating beside her.

"Quick, to the kitchen!" Marisa whipered and signed Flandre to move quickly but silently. They sneaked to the kitchen and Marisa then quickly headed towards the window that led to behind the house. She quickly opened the window and signed Flandre to go through it. Flandre just nodded silently and cimbed through. Marisa then quickly looked around herself to make sure that they were not seen and then followed Flandre. When she touched the ground, she quickly closed the window behind them.

"Now then, we have to get out from here as qui..." Marisa started, but she stopped as soon as she realized the situation that they were in. Flandre just stood still and watched silently at Sakuya who happened to be just next to the window at the moment when they had climbed out.

"Oh shit!" Marisa muttered when she saw Sakuya who had readied herself and was holding a knife in her hand. She then turned around to see if they could run away, but Youmu had snuck behind them and was blocking the way.

"Miss Flandre get out of the way. We're here for Marisa, not for you." Sakuya said with strict tone while constantly watching Marisa's every move.

"Hey, can't you just leave us alone? Our life is hard enough already. We're not planning to attack anybody. Right Flan? Flan?" Marisa asked from Flandre but heard no response.

"Flan is something wrong?" Marisa asked with careful and worried tone while keeping eye on Sakuya. Flandre just stood there with furious look on her face, breathing heavily and saliva dripping from her mouth. She then suddenly tried to dash towards Sakuya, but Marisa managed to grab her from her shoulders in time.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, calm down!" Marisa yelled while trying to keep furious and groaning Flandre in place.

"Sakuya, what is happening to her?" Youmu asked with careful tone and readied herself. Sakuya sidled a little closer while watching Marisa's every move to take a better look at Flandre. Then suddenly Flandre managed to wrench herself free from Marisa's grip and dashed towards Sakuya. She managed to grab Sakuya from her collars, but as soon as she did, she realized what she was doing and pushed Sakuya away from herself. She accidentally broke Sakuya's fob watch's shutter mecanism as it fell beside Sakuya on to the ground.

"Oh, oh god... S-Sakuya I-I'm sorry, I'm s-" Flandre tried to apologize her actions, but she was interrupted by Marisa who pulled her back just in time to save her from Youmu's attack.

"Flan, I know that you're worrying about her, but this isn't the right time!" Marisa yelled while dodging another sword swipe. Flandre just watched how Sakuya held the fob watch in her hands and looked at it like spellbound.

"Leave us ALONE!" Marisa yelled while grabbing Youmu from her collars and throwing her against the wall of Alice's house. She then poked Flandre to her shoulder to get her attention.

"We need to move, now!" Marisa yelled while running in to the forest and pulled Flandre with her. They then took off and headed deeper in to the forest to get as far away from their attackers as possible.

"What the hell got into you back there?" Marisa asked with worried and confused look on her face.

"I-I... sigh* I lost control. The thirst made me do it." Flandre said with embarrassed and confused tone and look on her face.

"But didn't you say that pure vampires like yourself can go for month without feeling need to feed?" Marisa asked while looking a place for them to hide in.

"No, I meant that it was possible. We can sometimes go without feeding for a whole month, but sometimes we can last for few days." Flandre explained and looked down in shame. She didn't like the fact that she had just tried to eat Sakuya.

"Ah, great." Marisa muttered herself in frustration.

Back at the Alice's house Youmu had finally recovered from the impact she had.

"Gah, that hurt." She muttered to herself while holding her head. When she got to her feet she looked around herself to see if Sakuya was alright. But oddly enough, she didn't see her anywhere.

"Sakuya, where are you!?" Youmu yelled in confusion when she didn't see any signs of her friend anywhere. She looked at the place where Sakuya had fallen after being pushed back by Flandre, but saw nothing.

"Shit. Where the heck is she? Did she go after them or what?" Youmu thought to herself in cofusion. She decided to head back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion where others were waiting for them. Trying to look for Sakuya just seemed too dangerous for her because she was all alone. She thought that Sakuya wasn't going to chase after two vampires by herself and she would have just headed back to the mansion. But still, it seemed really weird that she had just left Youmu alone. Youmu was going to ask for explanation when she would meet Sakuya again.

Deep within the forest Marisa and Flandre had finally stopped and had landed to the ground when they were sure that they weren't chased. They were currently sitting on top of a quite big boulder and tried to think what to do next.

"That was too close." Flandre muttered with expressionless look on her face.

"Nah, that wasn't too bad. We just got a bit surprised, that's all." Marisa responded and laughed a bit nerviously.

"No, I mean the whole thing. Is this really worth it? Hiding and evading everybody?" Flandre asked with sad look on her face and looked at Marisa.

"What other choices we have? We get caught and they'll kill me straight away." Marisa bridled and looked away from Flandre.

"We could try and talk to them." Flandre insisted with desperate look on her face.

"How were you planning to change Yukari's opinion about me?" Marisa asked with sarcastic tone.

"We could also ask if your brother could hide us somewhere. He promised to help us when needed." Flandre responded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't be fool. The human village is the first place that we can't enter anymore now when we have been noticed. Nothing gets in or out without being seen by someone." Marisa said and rejected Flandre's suggestion immediately

"Tell you what, we meet Yukari and the others and if they wont change their minds about killing you, we'll run away." Flandre responded to Marisa's rejection.

"I don't want to have another bloodshed, you know that." Flandre continued and lowered her hand on to Marisa's shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Eiki, as you can remember, is gonna 'stop by' tomorrow if you catch my meaning." Marisa said and grinned sadly.

"That's why we have to meet Yukari and the others before it happens." Flandre continued with determined look on her face.

"Sigh* Okay, if you truly think that me and Yukari could possibly achieve harmony, then I'll give it a try. But if not, I can't promise what will happen." Marisa responded with comforting but sad smile on her face.

"We'll go to the gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion somewhere around 10 am. They'll surely see us and come out see what's going on. We'll talk to them then." Flandre suggested with confident tone.

"Why in the morning?" Marisa asked in confusion.

"They know that we are not as strong then as we are in during the night. That could comfort them a little." Fandre answered and looked at Marisa with determined look on her face.

"Okay, I trust you on this. We'll go there and see if we can talk some sense in to their thick skulls." Marisa said and nodded to indicate that she agreed to go with Flandre's plan. Marisa really didn't like the idea that she had to go and talk with Yukari. She knew that if they were attacked during that time, they would have really small change to survive. Marisa just decided to hope for the best and tried to relax for the rest of the night.

The morning came slowly but surely and Marisa wasn't too happy about it. She and Flandre were currently sitting under the shadows of their parasols. Marisa had tried to relax but she couldn't help it. She was really nervous about their plan. She knew that Yukari wasn't the one who usually changes her mind.

"It's almost time. Let's head towards the mansion." Flandre said and stood up. The morning air was really moist and the whole forest was covered in mist. It was also quite cloudy but the sky was still somewhat visible. It seemed that they would be lucky if they were going to see even a glimpse of that solar eclipse that was about to happen. Marisa actually considered herself lucky if she was even alive during that time. Flandre and Marisa headed to the Mansion to reach it before Eiki would arrive. They didn't know exactly when she was going to come, but they had decided that if it requires it, they would beat her as soon as possible.

The closer they got to the mansion, the faster Marisa's heart started to beat. And when they finally reached the gates, Marisa was ready to back out from their plan.

"Here we are. We are not going back before we have talked Yukari to stand down." Flandre said with determined look on her face. Marisa didn't respond. She just gulped and looked at the mansion with frightful look on her face. Flandre then walked up to the gates and pulled them open. She then turned around and looked at Marisa and signed her to follow her. Marisa just gulped again and slowly started walking towards the mansion.

"It seems that everyone are planning a way to take you down. Even Meiling." Flandre said while referring to the empty gate.

"Oh, what a relief." Marisa said and chuckled a bit nervously. Flandre's comment didn't make her feel any safer. After walking for a while, they stopped before the stairs that lead to the main door.

"Now, we wait for them." Flandre said with confident look on her face.

"How long will it take till they get to know about our presence?" Marisa aked from Flandre.

"Oh, I'm sure that they do already." Flandre said with ominous tone and kept her eyes on that door. And she was right. It didn't take even a minute till the door opened and Yukari stepped out accompanied by her shikigami, Ran.

Ran had semi long bright yellow hair and white two tailed mob cap with many amulets. She had two fox ears hidden under the hat, had nine foxtails and had white and long dress with blue print on the front. She was almost as tall and royalty looking as her master.

Soon after they had stepped out, the rest of them followed just behind Yukari and her shikigami. They looked at Flandre and Marisa for a while without uttering a single word. Then after standing there for a while, Yukari opened her mouth: "I didn't think you would have nerves to show your face here again after all this."

"I didn't want either. Knowing that you were just waiting for me to come so you could kill me, what did you expect." Marisa said with hateful look on her face.

"Marisa calm down, remember why we're here." Flandre tried to calm Flandre down.

"And you, I thought you were better than this." Yukari continued and looked deep into Flandre's eyes.

"Hey, we're here to negotiate about peace, not about war." Flandre yelled back at Yukari who held that accusatory look on her face.

"Peace? I'm not even thinking about that before you tell me what you two did to Sakuya." Remilia shouted while stepping forward.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Flandre asked with confused look on her face.

"Oh you know what I mean. After you had your little scene with Youmu and Sakuya, Youmu said that she didn't see Sakuya anywhere and she hasn't returned." Remilia said with really furious look on her face.

"We did nothing to her! As soon as we got a change, we escaped!" Marisa responded to Remilia to defend herself and Flandre.

"Then where could she be, huh? You know that you two are the only ones who could have something to do with it!" Remilia shouted back at Marisa. She looked like she was going to attack Marisa at any given moment.

"Sis, we have no clue where she could be! She's telling the truth!" Flandre defended Marisa.

"Silence, you all! We can discuss about Sakuya's disappearance later after we have dealt with these two." Yukari yelled and calmed everyone down.

"Flandre, I thought that you would have even a slightest bit of sense in your head, but it seems that I was mistaken." Yukari said with dead serious look on her face.

"HEY! You gap hag! We just want peace! We have been trying to cure Marisa and we're close already. Just give us a little bit more time and we can fix this. There doesn't have to be any more bloodshed." Flandre responded with a bit offended look on her face.

"You think that this is about her vampirism? I couldn't care less if she was vampire, human or whatever. She needs to die! If she isn't killed we all will die!" Yukari yelled at Flandre and Marisa.

"What do you mean?" Marisa asked with a bit scared tone.

"What do I mean? I mean that it's not long till Eiki will unleash her assault!" Yukari said with annoyed tone.

"So what? Can't we just beat her and be done with it?" Marisa asked with a bit confused tone.

"Have you paid any attention? I expect that you have been visited by Komachi, no? And she has warned you; die now or keep on living and get everybody else killed. You think that Eiki will come alone? She'll have an entire army of Yamas just waiting for Eiki to give a command to attack. There isn't going to be anything we can do. They'll outnumber us all. I've seen it happen once before, and there wont be a second time if it depends on me. Everybody have forgotten why people were started to be cremate after death in the first place. It was done so they couldn't be revived. If someone is revived and not killed again, there's too big of a chance that it'll be done again. Eiki will kill us all so the knowledge of how to revive people wont spread. Some youkai like vampires have that knowledge naturally, but it is not a problem as long as that knowledge isn't used. But you, you just had to use it, didn't you." Yukari explained with heavy tone and serious look on her face.

"How could I have known that!?" Flandre responded with accusatory tone and look on her face.

"I didn't think that you would be that stupid." Yukari simply answered and took a step forward. Flandre just looked at Marisa like waiting for her to say something, but she had nothing.

"B-but there has to be some way to avoid this!" Flandre insisted with desperate look on her face.

"No there's not and you know that." Yukari responded while walking towards Marisa and Flandre. Flandre looked at the ground for a moment but then her expression turned from desperate to rage and she stepped between Yukari and Marisa.

"You want to kill her, you have to get past me! Touch her and I'm gonna rip you in half!" Flandre shouted with her eyes glowing in rage. Yukaris stopped and looked a bit surprised.

"Flan?" Marisa asked with surprised and a bit relieved tone.

"I made a promise; if we fall, I'll take them with us." Flandre responded and readied herself, but before she could do anything the sky turned to red. Everyone just looked up in confusion to see what was going on.

"What the heck is this!?" Youmu yelled in confusion.

"No..." Yukari uttered with shocked look on her face and she backed away one step.

"No seriously, what is this?" Youmu continued with a bit frightened tone while looking up to the sky. The sky was quickly cowered with red clouds that blocked the sunlight, so Flandre or Marisa didn't need their parasols anymore.

"We're too late. It has started..." Yukari uttered with defeated tone.

"What has started?" Patchouli asked with confused tone while looking at Yukari, but Yukari didn't get a change to answer before a huge rift split the sky in half.

"It's Eiki and she's mad." Yukari simply uttered with expressionless look on her face. Marisa just watched how everyone were looking at the sky and thought that this was her change to escape. She then quickly spread her wings and took off as fast as she could and headed back towards the forest. Yukari soon realized this.

"NO, STOP HER!" She yelled while shooting few tremendous beams at Marisa, but she managed to dodge. Yukari then looked up and saw how hundreds and hundreds of Yamas started to appear from the rift.

"I hope you're happy now." Yukari said to Flandre with hateful tone and her back turned to her. Yukari then took off and headed towards the direction where Marisa had headed.

"This is bad." Patchouli muttered while looking up. Flandre was paralyzed from the shock. Her best friend had just left her and she had just started the end of the Gensokyo. Remilia then walked up to her sister and grabbed her from the shoulders.

"Flandre, I know that this is hard for you, but we need everybody. So please, tell us where Sakuya is." Remilia said to Flandre with begging look on her face.

"I said I don't know!" Flandre said and started to almost cry.

"The last time I saw her was when I had pushed her away and she just sat there looking at the fob watch that I accidentally broke. It seemed like she could hardly even see it." Flandre slurred with tears in her eyes. Remilia then took a few steps backwards with shocked look on her face.

"Remi, what's wrong?" Patchouli asked when she saw Remilia's shocked expression.

"We're in deep shit now..." Remilia responded with empty look in her eyes. She then walked up to Flandre, looked deep in to her eyes and asked: "Did she say anything? ANYTHING!?" Flandre was bit freaked from Remilia's shout.

"N-no, she just looked at the open watch like she was hypnotized. What about it?" Flandre responded with freaked out tone. Remilia then backed away again and kept that shocked look on her face.

"That thing, it isn't a watch. I-it somehow changes you mentally and physically." Remilia explained with shaking hands.

"What are you getting at here?" Patchouli asked with confused look on her face.

"She isn't human. I mean, she was, until she opened that watch again." Remilia explained with frightful look on her face.

"Start from the beginning, please Remi." Patchouli asked and tried to comfort Remilia.

"O-okay. I-it all started about 300 years ago when I had just started to grow in power. I met her in the fall of 1704. It was just a casual evening when she suddenly charged in to my contemporary mansion. I had never heard about her before back then. She claimed to be a 'hunter' who would wipe all of my kind from the face of the earth. She had her fob watch even back then. I didn't listen her at all and just casually accepted her challenge. I was quite surprised by her skills but I ended up winning her by ripping her heart out. But at that point I realized that she was something else. While I was holding her heart in my hands, she kept on fighting. I decided to finish her off, but in the end she managed to escape. I never got to know what she truly was, so I started to track her down. I just somehow knew that fate would bring us together once more. After about 230 years later, I met her again. She had completely changed her face and appereance. Only thing that confirmed that she was the same person was the watch she was still carrying. When we met again, she was a commander in the SS company of the second world war. The strangest thing was that she didn't remember me at all and accepted my challenge like she had never faced me before. When we fought, the taste of her blood comfirmed that she truly was the same person, but this time she was much weaker. I won easily, but instead of killing her, I offered her a chance to serve me. I wanted to figure out what she truly was. She accepted my offer and since then she has been my servant. I never got to know what she truly was, but I know that that watch has something to do with it. She never noticed when I took it straight from her hands and didn't even react when I brought it before her eyes. Sometimes I saw her holding it in her hands, looking at it like she could hardly see it and mumbling something about her 'lost self'. The watch was locked so I never got it open, so I never got to know what would happen if it was opened. But now, now I think that I know." Remilia explained the full story with her eyes burning with fright.

"Are you sure? Maybe she just, I don't know, got lost or something and hasn't returned because of that?" Meiling asked with doubtful tone and look on her face.

"Do you think that I'm stupid? She'd never get lost. I fear that when the watch was opened, it gave her back her memories. So now we have that freak of a vampire hunter after us AND all the Yamas." Remilia said with frightened look on her face.

"Oh no." Flandre suddenly muttered.

"What is it?" Patchouli asked with confused tone.

"Marisa, she doesn't know about that and she is completely alone out there. She's in great danger!" Flandre yelled with panicking look on her face.

"Just forget about her. She desreves to get killed." Remilia bridled with annoyed tone.

"Do what you will, but I'm not leaving her!" Flandre yelled with determined look on her face and took off immediately to the direction where Marisa and Yukari had headed.

"Shouldn't you try to stop her?" Meiling asked with worried look on her face from Remilia who just watched how her sister headed towards the battlefield.

"If she wants to die while looking for her friend, so be it. I'm not abandoning my home. If this is where I'm going to die, I'm want to defend my home till the end. With or without Sakuya." Remilia said with determined look on her face and readid herself. Patchouli just nodded with sad look on her face to indicate that she was staying at Remilia's side till the end.

The Yamas had already started their attack. They were targeting everyone on sight that wasn't one of their own. Be it human or youkai. One Yama wasn't too big of a deal when faced in battle, but when there were ten or twenty of them it started to become a problem. Flandre was currently flying above the forest and searching for Marisa. She was trying to dodge every single Yama, laser or youkai that was flying in the air. The atmosphere was really chaotic. Lasers and bullets were filling the air so it was quite hard to see anything. Everytime when some Yama tried to get into her way, Flandre just simply got rid of them with single blast. She had no time to fight Yamas before she would find Marisa. She was just desperately calling Marisa's name and hoped to hear response, but it was almost impossible to hear anything. Then Flandre saw how a bigger group of Yamas tried to get into her way. She wasn't going to let them stop her, so she readied her Lävatein and with tremendous strength burned them into ashes while yelling: "JUST TRY TO GET ON MY OR MARISA'S WAY!" After that more and more Yamas started to show up from here and there and Flandre had to slow down. She ket swinging her sword and destroying a good number of Yamas with each individual swing. But it started to seem that she wasn't decreasing the number of Yamas at all, because each time she killed one, two replaced it. Flandre kept dodging and attacking as furiously as she could, but she was guaranteed to take hits. She was soon forced to land because the number of Yamas was too big. Flandre was already quite exhausted, but not nearly enough to give up.

"DIIIIEEEEEE!" Flandre screamed while pointing the tip of her sword towards the ground and then sank it deep in to the dirt and stone. It created a powerful shock wave of fire that destroyed most of the Yamas instantly and the rest that didn't get killed by it, soon burned to death by after waves. Flandre then pulled her sword out. She was breathing heavily but she smiled a bit. She hadn't felt this kind of thrill of killing for long time. She then just watched how more Yamas started appearing everywhere. She made a sinister grinn and pointed her sword at them.

"IT'S PLAAAYYYY TIIIMEEEE! HAHAHAAA!" Flandre screamed and started shooting at the Yamas who charged towards her.

On the other side of the forest Marisa was desperately evading all the Yamas and youkai that wanted to kill her. She was riding on her broom because it was faster than usage of wings. She felt guilty when she had left Flandre behind but she was too afraid of Yukari who was planning to kill her. Marisa was heading south towards Alice's house in hopes that she could find a safe place from there. How ever, her hopes were soon crushed when she realized that the house was swarming with Yamas.

"Aww crap!" Marisa thought to herself when she saw the house and the Yamas surrounding it. She thought that she would have to go around it, but before she could act a huge beam of light blew up one of the side walls of Alice's house, killing almost dozen Yamas at once. Then a huge swarm of dolls headed out from the hole and started attacking every single Yama. Marisa then came closer and joined the fight.

"Sanghai! You're alive!" Marisa yelled with smile on her face when she saw how Sanghai was controlling all the dolls. Sanghai just nodded and kept slaughtering Yamas from left and right.

"It's good to see-HYAAH! ...a friendly face every now-HAAH! ...and then." Marisa said to Sanghai while taking down Yamas and dodging their attacks. They kept fighting for few minutes straight. But then suddenly, dozens of gaps appeared all around them. Hundreds of lasers filled the air and took down every single Yama from the area. Marisa was a bit freaked out, but she still signed Sanghai to stay back. They just watched as the gaps slowly closed before their eyes. Marisa then looked up and saw Yukari hovering above her.

"A 'thank you' would be enough." Yukari said with ominous tone and serious look on her face.

"Heh, I think I'll pass this time." Marisa responded with blustering tone while looking how Yukari landed in front of her.

"It's too late. Yamas have already attacked as you said. Let's avoid any more conflicts between ourselves and focus on the real enemy." Marisa said and tried to create a truce between her and Yukari.

"The only enemy that I currently see is you, Kirisame!" Yukari said with treathening tone and pointed her parasol towards Marisa. Marisa took a step backwards and readied herself.

"Okay then, if you want to be defeated then I'll grant you your wish. You needed your whole group to take me down last time, so what makes you think that you could stand a chance against me!" Marisa yelled at Yukari with blustering grinn on her face.

"Heh, after you killed your best friend my powers decreased, you're right. But that was then. I've now achieved my full strength again, so bring it on! Let's see if you can keep your big promises about your 'powers'." Yukari said and stretched her arms to her sides like begging to be hit. Marisa then charged her fist and with all her might punched Yukari to her chest. When Marisa lifted her gaze to look at Yukari, she was shocked. Her punch didn't seem to do even a slightest bit of damage.

"Oh, did you broke your nail or what's the matter?" Yukari asked with taunting tone and grinn on her face. Marisa then punched Yukari again and again and again, but none of the punches had any effect. Marisa just kept on hitting Yukari until Yukari suddenly blocked one of Marisa's punches.

"My turn." Yukari simply whispered to Marisa's ear before hitting her to her head and sending Marisa flying towards a tree behind her. When Marisa hit the tree, the impact split the tree in half.

"Ahhh, crap, that hurt." Marisa muttered to herself while getting up.

"Oh, did you want to parctise first?" Yukari taunted Marisa with wide cunning grinn on her face. Marisa then once again charged towards Yukari to hit her to her face, but Yukari grabbed Marisa fist with ease, lifted her up to the air and then roundhouse kicked Marisa to her stomach.

"GAHH!" Marisa screamed when she fell to the ground again.

"Foolish kid. Martial arts are not about strength." Yukari said with ominous look on her face while walking slowly towards Marisa who was slowly getting up again.

"Damn, she's good. I would never have thought that she was skilled in martial arts. On hand to hand combat, I wont stand a chance. Time to change tactics." Marisa thought to herself and took off from the ground while shooting few beams at Yukari. Yukari then just opened a gap in front of herself and stepped in. Marisa looked it for a moment with confused look on her face. Then suddenly Yukari appeared next to marisa and tried to punch her with her parasol. Marisa managed to block it, but she was still sent flying backwards. Yukari just floated in front of her and watched how Marisa gathered herself again. Marisa then charged around Yukari while shooting lasers at her. Yukari kept dodging Marisa's attacks and responded to her fire with her own beams. Marisa managed to land few hits on Yukari, but they didn't seem to do too much damage. Marisa decided to fly closer and hit Yukari harder, but this was a big mistake. Yukari managed to grab Marisa from her head, punched her straight to the ground and shot dozens of beams at Marisa when she had already hit the ground. Yukari then landed before Marisa who layed on the ground and breathed heavily. Marisa tried to get up while coughing some blood out, but Yukari pressed her head against the ground with her parasol.

"It has been nice knowing you, Marisa." Yukari said with sinister grinn on her face and chuckled a bit. Marisa could just look in fright how Yukari's parasol started to glow as she charged her spell. She closed her eyes and hoped that it wouldn't hurt too much.

"MASTER SPAAAAARK!" Could suddenly be heard from the forest, and soon after a tremendous beam hit Yukari and sent her flying towards Alice's house. Marisa then quickly got up and looked around herself with confused look on her face.

"I thougth that I had thaught you to use this spell." Yuuka said with mischevious grinn on her face while walking towards Marisa and still pointing her smoking parasol at Yukari.

"Wh... Yuuka? What are you doing here?" Marisa asked with relieved but confused tone.

"You could say that I want my share of the action." Yuuka responded while looking at Yukari who was getting up from the ruins of Alice's house.

"B-but why? Do you too want to kill me?" Marisa asked with careful tone.

"I don't care what you have or have not done. Only thing I'm interested in is finally settling who's the strongest in Gensokyo while it's still possible. If I were you, I'd get out of the way because it's gonna get nasty, and OH BOY, I'M LOVING IT!" Yuuka yelled while charging towards Yukari who had finally gotten up. Marisa thought that this was her only chance to get away, so she took off immediately and started looking for Flandre. She didn't want to get involved in Yuuka's and Yukari's clash for the title of 'the strongest'. She wanted to apologize that she had left Flandre to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She thought that if she and Flandre were to fight together, they could have a chance to defeat Eiki and her army of Yamas.

Meanwhile Flandre was still fighting against hoards of Yamas who were trying to kill her. Flandre was really tired and was swinging her sword with the strength of her will alone. She was doing everything she could to keep the Yamas away, but she felt how she was getting weaker and weaker with every single swing she made and hit she took. But eventually she was too weak to fight back anymore and she collapsed to her knees. She just sat there breathing heavily with desperate look on her face.

"Gah, there's too many of them... This is it, this is it. I can't do this..." Flandre thought to herself and kept breathing from exhaustion. She just waited for all the Yamas to come and rip her apart, but she was surprised when nothing happened.

"Gotta say that you surprised me. I didn't think that it would take this long to finally calm you down." Flandre heard soft and calm voice saying from in front of her. Flandre lifted her gaze to see who said that.

The character before her had green semi long hair that was longer on the right side. She was wearing a dark blue, black and white dress with gold decoration and one ribbon and golden shoulder pad on both sleeves. She was wearing blue and white crown like hat with gold emblem in front and red and white bow on the back; the emblem and the bow were balanced equally. She also had long pentagonal wooden rod in her hands with many symbols carved to it.

"Miss Flandre I presume?" Eiki asked with noble tone.

"Heh... pant* So you're... pant* ...Eiki, no? Pant* Thought you would be taller. Pant*" Flandre responded with taunting tone and hateful look on her face.

"Balance, my dear. But what would you know about balance. You revived her and thus broke the balance between life and death. And now I have to clean this mess." Eiki said with serious but disappointed tone.

"You call yourself a 'rightful judge', but you know nothing. Pant* You're just a pitiful shrimp who likes to think herself as a god." Flandre said and glared deep in to Eiki's eyes.

"Is that so? Please tell me then, what justifies your actions?" Eiki asked with sarcastic and unamused tone.

"Is it your friendship? Your greed? Do you see yourself as superior when compared to others? Or are you just weak, lonely insect? You think you understand what is right and wrong!? You are nothing! After I've dealt with you and sent your soul to Higan, I'll judge you and sent you in to the deepest hell!" Eiki continued with furious look on her face and pointed her rod towards Flandre.

"To hell? You have to do better than that. I've seen hell. I've beaten it. I have crushed demons and angels! I've trounced the Devil himself and seen heaven in its true beauty! I've seen worlds burn and dominions fall! I've felt love, sadness, fear and anger so intense you wouldn't believe!" Flandre screamed with tears in her eyes while slowly getting up.

"Can you hear them!? All these people and youkai who live in terror of you and your judgement!? All of their ancestors who devoted their lives, sacrificed their lives for YOU!? Can you hear them singing!? Because I can! You like to think you're a god, but you're not a god! You're just a parasite! So come on then. Take me down. I don't care because I've lived for so long and I've seen few things, beautiful and horrendous things. I've broken free from the shackles of the Devil! I've witnessed how my sister erased all of my kind from the face of the earth! I watched them die one by one till none remained, NONE! JUST ME! I've seen worlds that were shaped by lunatics! I HAVE LOST THINGS YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! And I know things, secrets that must never be told! Knowledge that must never be spoken! AND POWER THAT WILL MAKE FAKE GODS BLAZE! SO COOOOOME OOOOOON! COME, TRY TAKING IT FROM MEEEEEEE!" Flandre sreamed with teary eyes and furious look on her face. She then bended backwards and closed her eyes. She felt how solar eclipse had started. Her body started to glow in red dim light and she chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry Flandre, I will protect you. I wont let them hurt you." Flandre said to herself with insane grinn on her face.

"YOU WANT FLANDRE!? COME ON THEN! I'LL GIVE YOU SIX MINUTES BEFORE I REDUCE YOU INTO ASHES!" Flandre sreamed and with one swing of her Lävatein, she destroyed every other Yama around her except Eiki. She then roared as perfect solar eclipse filled her with power and then gharged towards Eiki. Even if the eclipse wasn't visible because of the clouds, it still had stronger effects on her than blood moon. Flandre punched Eiki with all she got, but Eiki managed to block. But the punch was still enough to sent Eiki sliding backwards several meters. After Eiki had recovered she lifted her right hand in to the air and charged it. Soon after, huge waves of bullets rained down from the sky towards Flandre. All bullets hit their mark, but Flandre didn't even flinch. Eiki then took off from the ground and charged towards Flandre and readied her rod. She tried to impale Flandre with it, but Flandre just lifted her Lävatein and blocked the hit with ease. She then grabbed Eiki from her head and punched her straight to the ground. She then lifted her Lävatein and tried to hit Eiki while she was laying on the ground, but Eiki managed roll out of the way. The shock wave of fire that was created by Flandre's Lävatein wiped out hectares of forest at once. Flandre tried to hit Eiki again, but Eiki dodged again and dashed towards Flandre and hit her with the rod. Flandre flew about ten meters backwards before hitting a tree and crushing it. Flandre got up quickly and ripped the nearby tree from the ground and threw it towards Eiki. Eiki split it in half with her rod, but as soon as she had dealt with the tree Flandre had already charged towards Eiki, and she had no time to react when Flandre aimed her fist towards Eiki's face. Eiki held her head for a moment and this gave Flandre enough time to go for another attack, but unfortunately Eiki was expecting this. Eiki dodged Flandre's attack and grabbed Flandre's head with both of her hands. She then slammed Flandre's head to her own chest twice, but on the third, Flandre managed to build enough momentum and rammed Eiki to the ground.

In the middle of the forest Marisa felt the perfect solar eclipse too. She was quite sad because she had no chance to test if the eclipse could offer her a chance to be cured. She was currently flying through the forest while searching Flandre. She tried to avoid all the Yamas and youkai that got into her way because she had no time to fight. Only thing that mattered to her was Flandre's safety. She was just calling Flandre's name and hoped to hear response, but heard nothing. She flew between two trees, but then suddenly a huge wave of energy flew at her from her right. She was just barely able to dodge. She landed immediately and looked around herself to see who it was.

"We meet once more, Kirisame." Said komachi who was standing ten meters to Marisa's right and was pointing her scythe towards Marisa.

"Oh, don't worry, we wont clash a second time, I assure you." Marisa responded with unamused look on her face.

"Eiki is busy with her 'errands' so it seems that sending your soul to Higan once again, falls upon me." Komachi continued and readied herself. Marisa didn't bother to respond. She felt the power of the solar eclipse flowing inside her, so she went straight for attack. Komachi swinged her scythe at Marisa, but Marisa matched up to Komachi's attack by simply swinging her hand at the scythe and braking its blade in half. Komachi looked at her scythe with shocked look on her face, and that gave Marisa enough time to turn towards Komachi and point her hands straight at her face. Komachi just covered her face with her hands and prepared to get fried. Few seconds passed in complete silence. She then slowly lowered her stance with surprised look on her face when nothing happened. She looked at Marisa for a moment who was still pointing her palms at Komachi's face. Marisa then slowly lowered her hands and sighed heavily.

"No more." Marisa said to confused Komachi.

"The battle between us is settled, there's no need for more." Marisa said and ponted at the rift in the sky to indicate to Komachi to go back to her own world. Komachi looked at Marisa with surprised look on her face for a monet. She then chuckled a bit, curtseyed gracefully and then disappeared in to thin air. Marisa looked at the place where Komachi stood for a moment and sighed for relief.

"At least she knows when to bale out." Marisa thought to herself and chuckled a bit. The perfect phase of the solar eclipse would last only three more minutes, so Marisa got back to searching Flandre. She hoped that she would find her soon. She didn't know what Komachi had meant when she said that: "Eiki is busy with her errands", but she sure as hell didn't like it.

"BREAK!" Flandre yelled while swinging her Lävatein at Eiki who kept dodging her attacks. Both of them were really tired already, but neither of them had intention to lose. After Flandre had finished her combo, Eiki once again charged at her while shooting bunch of bullets at Flandre and her rod aimed at Flandre's face. Flandre dodged the bullets without any problems and tried to block Eiki's attack with her sword. But unfortunately, Eiki was expecting this and instead of doing a thrust with her rod, she went for uppercut. The blow went straight through Flandre's block and sent her sword flying up into the air. Eiki then tried to whack Flandre to the ground with same kind of hit, but from reversed direction. She would have succeeded, but Flandre managed to recover in time, and just before Eiki hit her again with her rod, Flandre aimed her own fist towards the rod. The sound was deafening when Eiki's rod shattered in to pieces. Flandre then just looked at Eiki with furious look on her face and started running towards her with intent to ram her into the ground. Unfortunately, Eiki managed to counter Flandre's attack and managed to throw Flandre over her shoulder and straight to the ground. Before Flandre could even think about getting up, Eiki dashed on top of Flandre and pressed her haid against the muddy ground. She then grabbed Flandre's neck and tried to crush her throat. Flandre tried to wrench Eiki's hands off from her throat, but Eiki had strong grip. Flandre then managed to free her hand from under Eiki's foot and punched her few times straight to her face, but Eiki managed to hold on to Flandre's throat. Flandre then readied her hand for one final strike, and this time her punch went straight through Eiki's stomach. Flandre groaned in rage as she clawed Eiki's insides until Eiki vomited huge amounts of blood out and loosened her grip. This gave Flandre a change to push Eiki off from on top of herself and stood up. Flandre's hand was still inside Eiki when she got up. Flandre then grabbed Eiki's spine from the inside and with all she got, kicked Eiki to her chest ripping her spine out from the front side. Eiki's body fell to the ground, but this wasn't enough for Flandre. She kneeled before Eiki's lifeless body and started whacking it with Eiki's own spine. She kept hitting Eiki's head for minute straight until stopping from exhaustion. She just looked Eiki's face, or what was left of it with furious look on her face and breathing heavily.

"HYYYYAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHH!" Flandre screamed while holding Eiki's spine in her hands. She then collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and just layed there and kept panting.

"Flandre!?" Flandre heard Marisa yelling from the forest. She then saw how Marisa's familiar figure ran out from the forest with shocked look on her face.

"Flan! Oh, thank the gods, you're alive!" Marisa yelled with relived look on her face, but her look soon switched back to shocked when she saw Eiki's body laying beside Flandre.

"Oh, gods... I-is she...?" Marisa stuttered while walking slowly closer to take a better look at the corpse.

"Well, would you look at that... Eiki... ripped to shreds..." Marisa muttered with unbelieving look on her face. She then kneeled beside Flandre and patted her head.

"Flan, you did it, it's over." Marisa said with comforting tone and lifted Flandre's head to her lap.

"I'm sorry that I left you to the mansion, but I was scared. Can you forgive me?" Marisa asked with begging look on her face.

"Pant* pant* Tried to hurt Flandre... pant* I wont allow anyone to hurt her... pant*" Flandre managed to mumble while breathing heavily.

"Huh? Are you okay?" Marisa asked with a bit confused tone.

"Pant* Marisa... heh... do you remember me? Pant* We battled fourteen years ago and as a result you managed to finally wake her up from her nightmare." Flandre said with insane grin on her face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Marisa asked with confused look on her face.

"I mean that... pant* ...you must take good care of her for me. Promise that you wont abandon her." Flandre managed to mumble before passing out. Marisa felt how the perfect phase of the solar eclipse ended and her powers reduced back to normal.

"I promise. I'll never abandon her." Marisa muttered to herself while patting Flandre's head.

"Will be hard though. It seems that the attack of the Yamas hasn't stopped even if their leader has been defeated." Marisa muttered to herself and looked around herself with worried look on her face.

"I just wish that Reimu would be here. I miss her so much and her cheating yin yang orbs." Marisa thought to herself with sad smile on her face. But then her eyes bursted wide open when she realized that it wasn't hopeless.

"Wait, the yin yang orbs... That's it!" Marisa yelled with enthused tone.

"Uhhh, what's it?" Marisa heard Flandre mumbling.

"Oh, welcome back Flan!" Marisa said with relieved tone when she saw that Flandre had woken up.

"Aghh, my head hurts. W-what happened here?" Flandre asked while holding her head and looking around herself with confused tone.

"Don't you remember? I found you laying here next to Eiki's corpse. Don't you remember beating her up?" Marisa asked with confused tone.

"N-no. Everything is blurred. B-you came back for me?" Flandre said while still holding her head.

"Yes, ofcourse. You're my friend after all. And I made a promise that I would never abandon you again." Marisa responded with smuggish smile on her face.

"To who?" Flandre asked with still confused look on her face.

"To my old acquaintance. It doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters is that you're safe." Marisa said and hugged Flandre.

"So Eiki is dead. Does that mean we won? Is the battle over?" Flandre asked with hopeful look on her face.

"No, it is not!" Flandre and Marisa heard Yukari's voice yelling from behind them. They quickly stood up and turned around. They saw Yukari standing there and it seemed that she had carried Yuuka's body all the way from Alice's house to there. Marisa couldn't tell if Yuuka was still alive or not, but she clearly saw who had won the battle.

"Killing her? How naive. Her spirit will just simply return to Higan and create a new body in day or two. The attack will continue until the Gensokyo is destroyed." Yukari said with furious look on her face.

"And that gives us all just two choices: run or die." Marisa responded and slowly took the broom from her back and signed Flandre to cling to it as tightly as she could.

"Where would you run? You have no place to hide! I'll find you from anywhere and when that happens, your deaths wont be pretty." Yukari hissed from between her teeth. Marisa then happened to look at Yuuka who was still dangled from her collar by Yukari, and saw faint movement. Yuuka then slowly turned her head towards Marisa and Flandre and cracked a faint smile.

"GOOO!" Yuuka the suddenly yelled, punched Yukari with all she got and once again charged towards Yukari for round two.

"HOLD ON!" Marisa yelled at Flandre and then in a split second took off from the ground with incredible speed with her broom.

"Where're we going!?" Flandre asked with bemused look on her face while clinging to Marisa's broom as tightly as she could.

"I'll explain when we land! But for now, try to cover us! I think we got company!" Marisa responded and pointed at group of Yamas that were chasing them.

"Look, there's my sword! Fly lower, so I can grab it!" Flandre yelled and pointed at her Lävatein that seemed to have gotten stuck in to tree branches. Marisa then dived closer to Flandre's sword so she could garb it.

"Got it!" Flandre yelled, jumped off from the broom and started flying beside Marisa.

"Take'em down!" Marisa yelled to Flandre who was charging her sword. Flandre then charged at the Yamas and started tackling them in to trees and to the ground one by one. She even rammed straight into one Yama and nose dived straight through the tree branches and into the ground. Few seconds later she rose back above trees with bloodied hands.

"I think that's the last of them!" Flandre yelled and sat back on to the broom.

"No it wasn't, look to our left!" Marisa yelled and pointed at another group of Yamas that were chasing them. Flandre then stood up and started shooting lasers from her hand and from the tip of her sword to keep Yamas away. At the same time Marisa did her best to avoid all the lasers and projectiles that were shot at them. Marisa saw that they were closing on Hakurei shrine fast.

"HOLD ON! IT'S GONNA BE A LOUSY LANDING!" Marisa yelled and pressed her head as low as she could. Flandre then clinged to the broom just in time before they hit the wall of the shrine with full speed. Pieces of wood and paper were filling the air. The Yamas stopped and looked at the wreckage before them. Then, surprisingly they turned around and flew away. The wards attached to shrine's walls were still powerful enough to keep Yamas away.

Marisa started slowly getting up from the middle of the rubble while holding her head.

"If I had done this two months ago, Reimu would have kicked my ass for this, heh." Marisa said and chuckled a bit.

"I'd say that you would deserve it. Ouch. Why we rammed straight in to the shrine?" Flandre asked and held her shoulder while getting up.

"I'm saving us. You see, Reimu had these yin yang orbs that she used in battle. BUT, she also used them to transport some unlucky people that accidentally were spirited to Gensokyo, back to the outside world. If I can find those, we may be able to escape Gensokyo." Marisa explained with enthused tone. Flandre looked at Marisa for a moment with surprised look on her face, but after thinking about it for a moment she responded: "Okay, let's not waste anymore time. We find those orbs as quickly as possible and leave this god's forsaken world." Marisa just nodded and started looking around herself.

"Oh, by the way Marisa. Sakuya has been missing after we encountered her and Youmu." Flandre said with worried look on her face.

"Huh, what could she be up to?" Marisa muttered while looking through wood and rubble.

"I don't know, but Remilia said that we may be in great danger. It has something to do with her watch or something. I just thought that it would be worth mentioning." Flandre explained with serious face.

"Well, tell me if you see her. I highly doubt that she could posses any threat though because we'll be leaving from this world soon." Marisa mumbled carelessly and kept looking.

"Ah, I found something!" Marisa yelled and reached into narrow dark space between some broken wooden planks.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Could suddenly be heard from under the rubble and Akyuu dashed from the darkness and into the corner from under the planks. She had been inside when Marisa had crashed into the shrine. Akyuu was hiding under the rubble until Marisa managed to touch her by accident.

"Whoah, Akyuu, don't scare me like that." Marisa said and sighed for relief. But Akyuu didn't react. She just hugged the corner with frantic look on her face and pointed Reimu's wand at Flandre and Marisa.

"Akyuu, what's wrong?" Marisa asked with confused tone.

"Marisa, I think you should back away." Flandre said to Marisa who was slowly walking towards Akyuu with confused look on her face. Akyuu then grabbed bunch of needles from her pocket and threw them at Marisa. The throw was weak and clumsy, so the needles didn't posses any real threat. When they hit Marisa's chest they just bumbed in to her clothes and fell to the floor. Akyuu then ran to the nearby drawer and opened it. She pulled out two shimmering red and white yin yang orbs.

"Hey, be careful with them! They are dangerous!" Marisa yelled at Akyuu who was looking at Marisa with frightened look on her face. Marisa still didn't understand, why Akyuu was suddenly attacking them. Akyuu threw one of the orbs at Marisa who managed to dodge it, but just barely. The orb hit the wall and created quite massive explosion. Akyuu then tried to throw another at Marisa, but Flandre managed to tackle Akyuu in time to stop her from doing so. Marisa quickly picked up the orb that Akyuu had thrown at her and the orb that Akyuu had dropped after Flandre's tackle. Flandre was holding Akyuu from her arms so she couldn't attack them anymore.

"What's wrong with you!?" Marisa asked while holding two orbs in her hands.

"You two monsters brought destruction upon us! You've killed us all!" Akyuu yelled with furious look on her face. Marisa looked at Akyuu for a moment, sighed heavily and walked to the shrine altar.

"I'm sorry." Marisa muttered with sad tone and started opning the portal to outside world with the two orbs.

"Marisa, please hurry." Flandre said to Marisa with worried look on her face, but as soon as she finished her sentence, she noticed how Akyuu had managed to grab a knife from her pocket. She had no time to make sure if it was a silver knife or not. She didn't want to risk it, so she squeezed Akyuu's right arm and crushed it before she could stab her. Akyuu screamed in pain and dropped the knife, but she managed to catch it with her left hand. She then turned around and tried to slice Flandre's face with the knife. Flandre duck just in time to dodge Akyuu's attack. Akyuu treid to slice her again, but this time Flandre blocked her attack. Flandre then wrenched the knife from Akyuu's hand and punched her to her throat. Her intention was just to paralyze her for a moment, but her punch was little bit too strong and it ended up flattening Akyuu's trachea and knocking her to the floor. Akyuu was laying on her back and holding her throat in pain.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Flandre yelled with shocked look on her face and kneeled beside wheezing Akyuu. Akyuu just looked at Flandre with teary, bloodshot eyes and suffering look on her face. Flandre then gently grabbed Akyuu's head with her both hands and closed her eyes. There was a quick snap before Akyuu stopped her wheezy breathing. Flandre then opened her eyes and looked at lifeless Akyuu before her.

"Why does everything I touch die?" Flandre slurred with teary eyes. Marisa then kneeled beside her and lowered her hand to Flandre's shoulder.

"It was an accident. Besides she attacked us. You did what you had to." Marisa tried to comfort sobbing Flandre. Flandre then stood up and said with tears in her eyes: "Just get that portal working. I don't want to see this world ever again." Marisa just looked at Flandre for a moment and then just nodded. She too stood up and started looking through the drawers.

"What are you still looking for?" Flandre asked after she had swiped the tears from her eyes.

"Reimu used some special spell for opening the portal. I bet that she had it written in some scroll." Marisa responded while rummaging through the drawer.

"Yes, this has to be it!" Marisa yelled with enthused tone while holding some old looking scroll in her hands. She then walked up to the altar again and kneeled before it. She then opened the scroll and looked through it carefully with serious look on her face. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started chanting the spell that was written to the scroll. Suddenly the orbs on top of the altar started to glow and levitate. They started to spin with accelerating speed around themselves creating a big blue oval ring to the air. Flandre looked at the ring with amazed look on her face for few seconds. The suddenly, there was a quick flash and the portal ignited. It looked like the same as the one in Makai that Flandre used to get to the Hell. Marisa then stood up and looked at the portal for a moment.

"Yes! Yeheheheheees! It worked!" Marisa yelled with enthused look on her face. She the turned towards Flandre with wide smile on her face.

"Flan, it's just through this portal and we'll be free, come on." Marisa said and grabbed Flandre's hand. Flandre hesitated for a moment. She was really amazed that their plan had worked and she was just few steps away from complete freedom.

"This is it then?" Flandre asked and looked at Marisa with plaintive look on her face.

"Yep. A whole new and huge world awaits us through this portal. Are you ready?" Marisa asked and smiled at Flandre. Flandre cracked a faint smile back at Marisa and nodded gently. They both then took a deep breath and jumped through the portal.

It felt like dream. It felt like you were under water, flying and laying on the ground at the same time. It was so bright that it was impossible to open your eyes. Finally Flandre and Marisa felt soft grass under their feet when they dropped to the ground. They felt how they started rolling down a grassy hill and after a while they felt some warm sand under their feet. After they had finally stopped they sat up and rubbed their eyes. They finally opened their eyes and looked around themselves. They were sitting on a sandy beach and behind them was the grassy hill that they had rolled down. The portal was still active on top of the hill, but they could clearly see that it was slowly fading. Behind the hill started large forest and behind it were some tall mountains.

"W-we made it... We actually made it. This is the outside world!" Marisa enthused while holding a pile of sand in her hands. She then looked at Flandre who was looking at the calm ocean before them with empty look on her face.

"Isn't it great? We're free!" Marisa yelled with wide smile on her face. Flandre then looked at Marisa, cracked a sad smile and sighed heavily.

"You know, was this really right thing to do? I mean, all our friends are still there, just waiting to be killed." Flandre said with plaintive tone and looked at the ocean.

"Yeah, all the friends who tried to kill us." Marisa bridled and looked at the slowly fading portal behind them. She then turned her head towards Flandre and looked at her with comforting look on her face. There was a quick flash behind them and then the portal closed and disappeared.

"Not that it matters anymore." Flandre said and cracked a joyful smile to her face, hugged Marisa and started to laugh out loud.

"We did it." Flandre yelled with enthused tone. She then let go of Marisa and looked up to the sky. The solar eclipse was still there and it was still obscuring the sun enough so it didn't bother them too much.

"Look, over there!" Marisa suddenly yelled and pointed at skyscrapers that could be seen from between the mountains.

"Whoa, those are huge buildings! I saw a picture of them in a book about outside world that I happened to read, but I never imagined that they would be so huge." Marisa said with amazed tone and look on her face.

"You bet! They look awesome. By the way Marisa, what are we going to do now?" Flandre then asked with curious smile on her face.

"Well, first of all, I want to discover all the secrets of this world... and then discover more!" Marisa enthused with determined smile on her face. She then stood up and gave her hand to Flandre and helped her to get up.

"Come on, we better find some shelter before the eclipse is over." Marisa said to Flandre and smiled to her. Flandre just nodded with joyful look on her face and they started walking towards the nearby forest.

"Remember Flandre, there are no youkai in this world. This is completely inhabited by humans." Marisa said with warning look on her face.

"I bet that they have never seen a real vampire or even magic, so we may want to be careful." Marisa continued while looking at the city that could be seen behind the mountains.

"Hmph, after all we have encountered, I think that they wont possess too big of thre-" Flandre said with assertive tone and shrugged her shoulders, but her sentence was cut short when Marisa tackled her to the ground while yelling: "WATCH OUT!" Flandre fell to her back and groaned a bit.

"Ouch, what the...?" Flandre muttered and looked around herself. She then saw Sakuya standing to their right and holding a bunch of silver knifes in her hand.

"Oh shit! She must have followed us through the portal when it was still active. Quickly, we must take her out before she takes us out, Marisa! Marisa?" Flandre said but her face turned from determined to confused when she didn't hear responce.

"Marisa, what's wrong?" Flandre asked with careful tone while keeping her eye on seemingly bloodthirsty Sakuya who was just looking at her with ominous look on her face. Flandre then looked at Marisa beside her and backed away in horror when she saw one knife pointing from Marisa's forehead.

"No, no, no, no, no, NOO!" Flandre yelled when she looked at Marisa's lifeless, but still open and empty eyes.

"NOOOO! Marisa wake up, PLEASE! Don't leave me here, not now!" Desperate Flandre yelled while holding Marisa's lifeless head on her lap. She then saw with the corner of her eye how Sakuya was slowly walking closer to her.

"Eighty years, I lost eighty years in the service of your pitiful sister. Thanks to you, I'm finally free again, free to protect this world from you!" Sakuya shouted while holding a knife and her watch in her hands. However, Flandre didn't react at all. She just looked at Marisa's corpse with unbelieving look on her face.

"Paltry creature, look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Sakuya yelled and grabbed Flandre from her collar. But this was a big mistake. Flandre then suddenly stood up and grabbed Sakuya from her head.

"HYYYYAAAAAAARGGHH!" Flandre yelled while ripping Sakuya's right arm off where she was holding her knifes. She then punched her head to the ground and started punching it relentlessly. She then lifted her arm and thrusted into Sakuya's chest and ripped her heart out. She then crushed Sakuya's heart by smashing it into the ground, but somehow Sakuya was still alive. Sakuya then tried to stab Flandre with the knife in her left hand, but Flandre ripped the knife from her hand and stabbed her throat with it five times in a row. She then impailed Sakuya's left palm with the knife, so she couldn't move her hand. Flandre then pierced Sakuya's chest on the left side and soon after ripped her hand out again. She was holding Sakuya's second, still pumping heart in her hand. She then crushed it with her bare hands and started whacking Sakuya's face again. She kept hitting it again and again until there was nothing more left of it than some fleshy pink pulp. She hit it one last time before looking at Sakuya's shredded body with teary eyes and furious look on her face.

"NOOOOOOOHOHOHOOO!" Flandre screamed and started to cry out loud. She then slowly stood up and kicked Sakuya's body once more and sent it flying several meters backwards. She then collapsed to her knees next to Marisa's body and patted her hair.

"Wake up! Please wake up! Don't leave me here alone!" She slurred with her eyes clouded in tears.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Flandre screamed and pressed her own head against Marisa's chest.

"This is unfair! You promised not to abandon me ever again! You promised to uncover every secret of this world!" Flandre kept slurring with closed and teary eyes. She took the notes about curing the vampirism from Marisa's pocket and looked at them with teary eyes.

"We were so close too..." She slurred and put the notes in to her pocket. She then turned her head towards the arm that she had ripped off from Sakuya's body. It was still holding one knife and a closed fob watch on top of its palm. Flandre then grabbed the watch and glared at it with hateful look on her face.

"It's all your fault!" Flandre muttered while looking at the metal casing of the watch. She wanted to crush it into pieces but something told her to not to do it. She then opened the watch out of curiosity. She wanted to see what kind of device it really was. If Sakuya could have stored memories in to it, it had to be special. When Flandre opened it, the watch started illuminating with bright yellow light. She looked at the watch with astonished look on her face. She saw that it had many dials instead of one with many really well decorated and visible gears and other mechanisms. For just amachine it was really beautiful. Then suddenly, Flandre started hearing some distant echoing voices. Most of the voices were female, but there were few male voices too. She couldn't recognize any of the voices except one. One of the voices was Sakuya's, but Flandre couldn't understand a word she or any other voice was speaking. Their speech just held too many complicated words about space and time. Flandre couldn't look away from the watch, it was just so beautiful and charming. After a while she started to see visions of her own life. She saw her own birth, how her sister locked her away, all the years she had spent in the basement, how she had met Marisa, the moment when she saved the Gensokyo by destroying the meteorite, her 509th birthday and how she got out from the mansion. Tears grew to her eyes as she kept watching her life. Soon the visions reached the moment where Marisa had died first time. Flandre's eyes bursted wide open when she realized that she was about to witnes Marisa's death once again.

"NOO!" Flandre yelled, closed her eyes and pressed the stopping button before she could see it again. There was a quick flash and Flandre could suddenly feel really familiar heat wave surrounding her body. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around herself in confusion.

"No, this can't be..." She thought to herself when she realized where she was. It was the moment just before Marisa's first death in the Hell of Blazing Fires. She saw how Yukari, Remilia, Meiling, Utsuho, Suika, Sakuya, Patchouli and Alice were standing around Marisa's unconscious body.

"Wh-how, how can I be here? I was just in the outside world few seconds ago." Flandre thought to herslef with confused look on her face.

"No, she doesn't deserve to see any other living being ever again!" Flandre suddenly heard Utsuho's angry voice saying.

"Wait, it's about to happen. I can save her!" Flandre thought to herself when she realized that she wasn't dreaming and that she really was in the Hell of Blazing Fires witnessing Marisa's death again.

"That's it! We'll kill her right here, right now! Like it or not!" Flandre then heard Yukari yelling. Flandre then quickly turned towards Yukari while yelling: "NO WAIT!" She then tackled Yukari out of her way and she was just in time. Marisa then suddenly stood up and dashed towards Alice like it had happened, but Flandre knew what was going to happen, so she kicked Marisa to her chest and sent her flying back against the wall. Marisa groaned a bit and held her head.

"Wow, good reflexes Flan." Remilia said with impressed look on her face. Flandre turned her face towards Remilia and just nodded, but she shouldn't have done that. Marisa had recovered quickly from the kick and dashed at them once again. This time she went for Suika who was standing little bit away from the others. Flandre or anybody else had no time to react when Marisa rammed straight to Suika's stomach and they both were sent flying backwards, off the cliff and straight to the lava ocean. Flandre stood there paralyzed and just listened how her friend fell and burned to her death. The others ran towards the cliff to see if there was anything they could do, but there wasn't they could just hear some screams and see two burning dots floating in lava ocean.

"Oh gods..." Alice muttered and covered her mouth with her hand. She was still being held up by Patchouli who too was shocked about what had happened. Flandre just looked towards the cliff with empty look on her face and collapsed to her knees.

"Why... GAAHH, WHYY!?" Flandre groaned furiously as tears started growing in to her eyes. She then took the watch out from her pocket and glared at it with angry look on her face. She then opened it again and it started illuminating again with that yellow light. Flandre concentrated her mind and closed her eyes once again, but before she could do anything Remili turned around because she saw some strange light glowing behind her.

"FLANDRE WAIT!" Remilia yelled when she saw what Flandre was doing, but it was too late. Flandre pressed the stopping button again and the quick flash occurred again.

"Don't you worry Marisa, I'll save you no matter what!" Flandre thought to herself when she felt that she had made another jump in time. She felt that she was sitting on a wooden chair. She then slowly opened her eyes again and saw that she was sitting in Marisa's house and Marisa was sitting in front of her on the other side of the table.

"Oookaaayyy... What ever that means. But... uhmmm... I don't know how to say this but there's actually another reason why I invited you here..." marisa said with a bit shy tone. Flandre then realized what was about to happen. It was the moment when she accidentally turned Marisa into a vampire. She gulped once when she realized that now was her chance to prevent any of this from happening.

"Uhmm, hello? Are you listening?" Marisa asked with cunning grinn on her face and tilted her head.

"You are about to ask vampire dust from me, aren't you?" Flandre then casually replied like it would be obvious.

"Huh? How did you know?" Marisa asked with confused look on her face.

"Does it matter? But no, I'm afraid that I can't help you." Flandre responded with serious look on her face.

"Whaaa? Why not? I just need a little. It wont hurt I promise." Marisa insisted with begging look on her face.

"It's not that it would hut me, I'm just thinking about you here." Flandre responded with casual tone and with closed eyes.

"Huh?" Marisa asked with confused tone and look on her face.

"If I let you have some, there's too big of a chance that you'll accidentally turn into a vampire." Flandre explained with worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be careful, so it wont happen." Marisa insisted with begging look on her face.

"Sorry, but no. I can't afford to take that risk." Flandre said with serious face.

"I see..." Marisa responded with a bit disappointed look on her face. She then stood up and took her own and Flandre's empty tea cup from the table. She just sighed heavily before heading to the kitchen.

"Did I succeed? Did I really change the course of history?" Flandre thought to herself with with enthused look on her face. Marisa then soon returned with still a bit disappointed look on her face. She then walked to her shelf and started looking for something. She then grabbed something and put it into her pocket so Flandre wasn't able to see what it was. Marisa then walked up to Flandre and then without saying a word she pulled the drapes away so sunlight could get in. She did it so fast and out of nowhere that Flandre had no time to react. Flandre groaned in pain when the sunlight touched her skin. She then leaned backwards so she would fall to her back to the floor where there was shadowy. As soon as she did this Marisa took a step towards the place where Flandre had sat, then took a small glass bottle from her pocket and grabbed some of that white vapor like substance that had risen from Flandre's skin. She then moved the drapes back to their place so they would block the sunrays again. Flandre looked at Marisa with unbelieving look on her face and backed away a little. Marisa then put the bottle to her pocket again and kneeled before Flandre with a bit sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I really needed this. I'll pay you back somehow." Marisa tried to comfort Flandre and lowered her hand to her shoulder, but Flandre rejected her and hugged her own knees. Marisa then sighed heavily and looked down. She felt quilty for what she had done.

"I-I'm sorry..." Marisa tried to comfort Flandre, but she was quickly interrupted by her.

"It's not that I'm angry to you, no. I'm angry for myself. I've failed once again." Flandre slurred with depressed tone.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Marisa asked with confused look on her face.

"You'll soon turn into a vampire and it'll cause the destruction of Gensokyo." Flandre explained and started searching through her pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Marisa insisted with still confused look on her face. Suddenly she felt sharp pain in her chest and she started to sweat like crazy.

"Gah! Wh-what is this!?" Marisa yelled in panic while holding her chest. Flandre didn't respond. She just opened the watch, closed her eyes and concentrated her mind again.

"F-Flan, p-please help me!" Marisa bemoaned in pain and stretched her arm towards Flandre like begging for help.

"Don't worry, I will..." Flandre responded with determined tone and then she pressed the stop button once again. There was another quick flash and Flandre jumped through time once again. This time Flandre didn't sense any light or anything special coming from the surroundings around her before opening her eyes. Only thing she noticed was that she was currently flying. She then opened her eyes again and looked around herself. She was in the dark corridor that lead to the basement in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Okay, what time is it?" Flandre thought to herself while looking around herself.

"One coin? You can't buy a life with that." Marisa suddenly said who was sitting on her broom and floating before Flandre with cunning grinn on her face.

"Oh, I'm this far back. This is the night when me and Marisa met and fought for the first time. Okay Flan, don't screw this up. This is your best chance to change the course of history." Flandre thought to herself with determined look on her face.

"Why so silent? Did the cat take your tongue or what?" Marisa continued with taunting tone.

"No, I meant that you only have one chance!" Flandre said like she originally did fourteen years ago before conjuring her first spell; Cranberry Trap.

"Okay, the battle is on. Concentrate Flan, concentrate. She has four charges on that Hakkero that can cancel my spells. I have to get her to use those, so I can land a direct hit on her. Stupid Master Spark..." Flandre thought to herself while controlling four orbs that shot bullets at Marisa who was constantly shooting at Flandre. Flandre really had to win this battle, because it could give her a better chance to change Marisa's fate. After a half minute Marisa managed to break Flandre's spell.

"Damn, she didn't use even one bomb. Okay I have to think. I have nine spells left. Which one I should choose now?" Flandre thought for a moment before conjuring her second spell.

"Taboo, Four of a Kind!" She yelled and created three clones out of herself and they all started shooting randomly at Marisa. The air was soon filled with energy bullets. Marisa dodged as well as she could but she was able to destroy only one of the clones before she had to use one Master Spark to not be hit by bullet. Marisa's massive beam broke Flandre's spell quite fast, but this was Flandre's plan.

"Hah, what a cheap clone spell. You have to do better than that!" Marisa yelled at Flandre and started shooting at her again.

"Better use my weaker spells first." Flandre thought to herself before yelling: "Taboo, Lävatein!" She then charged her sword into a huge flaming beam of fire and started swinging it around the corridor. The spell looked threatening but it had huge holes and escape routes so it was quite easy to dodge. Flandre however managed to get Marisa to back away a little and she started chasing her around the corridors while swinging her sword. After a while Marisa managed to brake this spell too without using her Master Spark. Flandre then lifted her hand and without any warnings, conjured her fourth spell and yelled: "Taboo, Starbow Break!" After that she lifted her sword in to the air and soon after huge waves of colorful bullets started falling towards Marisa. Marisa didn't seem to have hard time dodging the bullets.

"Hmmm, maybe this needs a little extra something..." Flandre thought to herself and started spinning her sword around herself and got the bullets to spin too. This was too much for Marisa to handle and she used her second Matser Spark which broke Flandre's spell soon.

"That was creative, I give you that!" Marisa yelled at Flandre with confident look on her face and panting a little. Flandre just grinned a little.

"Okay, I'm half way done, but so is she..." Flandre thought to herself before conjuring her fifth spell.

"Secret, And Then Will There Be None?!" Flandre yelled before turning into a ball of energy that left a line of slwoly moving bullets to it's wake when she moved around.

"Oh great, one of these cheese slicers..." Marisa thought to herself with annoyed look on her face and started running away wrom Flandre. After chasing Marisa for a while, Flandre broke herself into many smaller energy balls and tried to attack Marisa from all directions, but surprisingly enough, Marisa managed to dodge all of Flandre's attacks without a sweat. After a minute Flandre had to cancel her spell for it didn't have any effect and was just draining her energy.

"Okay think, think..." Flandre muttered to herself before conjuring her sixth spell.

"Taboo, Kagome, kagome!" Flandre then yelled and filled the room with lines of bullets. She then started shooting some enormous bullets directly at Marisa that took those smaller bullet lines with them. The air was once again filled with magical bullets as Flandre kept conjuring more and more them and Marisa was shooting at Flandre with her own. In the end, Marisa managed to brake Flandre's spell once again without using her Master Spark.

"Okay, it seems that I have to use my trump card now..." Flandre thought to herself and conjured her seventh spell.

"QED, Ripples of 495 Years!" Flandre yelled and started shooting rings of small bullets. When the bullets hit the walls they didn't explode like normal ones, but instead they bounced. At first Marisa had no hard time in dodging them, but Flandre started releasing the rings faster and faster and in the end the air was so filled with bullets that Marisa had to use her third Master Spark to avoid being hit by them. The beam once again broke Flandre's spell quickly, but Flandre knew that she was almost there. Her tactic was working perfectly. Marisa had only one charge left and after that it was going to be much easier to land a succesful hit on her. Flandre then made a confident grinn and unleashed her eighth spell.

"Forbidden Barrage, Counter Clock!" Flandre yelled and conjured up two large laser crosses that staretd spinning towards Marisa. As Marisa started to dodge those blue crosses, Flandre started shooting huge waves of bullets with really fast speeds.

"Oh, come on, use your Spark already!" Flandre thought to herself when she saw that Marisa was dodging the spell quite easily.

"Aww, crap this isn't going to work..." Flandre thought to herself and cancelled her spell herself, but before Marisa could realize what had happened Flandre had already ignited her ninth spell.

"Taboo, Maze of Love!" Flandre yelled and started shooting enormous rings of bullets with really fast pulses. She then also started to shoot more bullets in spiral shape with tremendous speed. Marisa was so surprised by this that she panicked and used her fourth and last Master Spark to brake Flandre's spell as soon as possible. But Flandre didn't even flinch, she just cracked a sinister smile asnd dashed towards Marisa before unleashing her tenth and final spell.

"Forbidden Barrage, Catadioptric!" Flandre yelled and pointed her hand directly at Marisa. Then without a warning she shot three enormous bullets at her with unbeliveable speeds that left smaller bullets to their trail. Marisa had absolutely no time to react and one of the huge bullets hit her straight to her chest and exploded.

"AHIN!" Marisa whined as she fell to the ground from her broom after she had been hit. Flandre had done it. She had already changed the history by winning Marisa here, but now she had to think carefully. How was she going to stop Marisa from becoming a vampire in the future and killing Reimu? Marisa fell to the ground next to a quite large marble pillar that the hall leading to Flandre's 'room' had many. Flandre then slowly landed before Marisa who was sitting against the pillar and holding her chest.

"Okay this is your chance Flan, don't screw this up." Flandre thought to herself while walking closer to Marisa with curious look on her face.

"Gah, damn. Do you know... pant* ...how embarrassing it is to lose a danmaku match to a first timer, huh? sigh*" Marisa said with defeated grinn on her face while looking at Flandre.

"Well I've actually had some practice, you know." Flandre responded while thinking what to do in this new situation.

"Well then, get to it." Marisa muttered and closed her eyes with defeated look on her face. Flandre just tilted her head in confusion and sat before Marisa. When she looked at her for a moment, she realized how much younger she actually was. It was 2002 now and Marisa was just 12 years old, but she still was a youkai hunter already.

"What do you mean 'get to it'?" Flandre asked with confused tone and look on her face.

"You know, what ever you wanted to do to me when we met. Kill me, eat me, rape me, torture me, what ever, just get to it... But please do it quickly." Marisa responded with closed eyes and with a bit frightened tone. Flandre sensed that Marisa was afraid. Marisa had never before lost to youkai so she didn't know what was going to happen to her. But Flandre wasn't going to do any of those things that Marisa had listed. She just sidled next to her and sat there. She then carefully lowered her hand to Marisa's lap. Marisa winced a little.

"Why should I?" Flandre asked with careful tone. Marisa then opened her eyes and looked at Flandre with a bit confused and surprised look on her face.

"Usually when youkai want to fight me it's because they want to eat me or something like that." Marisa responded with still a bit confused tone and look on her face. Flandre then leaned closer to Marisa and hugged her.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me so don't go thinking that I could kill you." Flandre said with closed eyes and gentle smile on her face.

"Wow, you seriously needed a playmate, didn't you." Marisa said with surprised look on her face.

"So what are you going to do with me then?" Marisa continued when she had recovered from Flandre's surprising behaviour.

"I don't really know." Flandre responded with ruminative look on her face.

"If I do nothing here, there's too big of a chance that she'll turn into vampire and get that uncontrollable thirst for blood. Wait... That's it!" Flandre thought to herself and then stood up. She then turned towards Marisa and stretched her arm towards her. Marisa looked at her with confused look on her face.

"You're planning to become immortal, aren't you." Flandre said with serious look on her face.

"Uhmm, yeah. How did'ya know that?" Marisa asked with surprised look on her face.

"Does it matter? Anyway, I could offer you what you seek." Flandre continued and touched her lips so Marisa could see her fangs. Marisa then gulped a bit and backed away.

"Uhhh, thanks but no thanks. I'd prefer to keep my humanity." Marisa responded with a bit nervous tone.

"It wont hurt, I promise. Think about it, you could live forever and it requires only one fast bite." Flandre insisted with gentle smile on her face.

"Even if it's temtating idea to play with you through eternity, I think I'll pass." Marisa responded with sarcastic grinn on her face.

"Come on, I'm thinking about your best here." Flandre said with begging look on her face.

"I'm sorry to say this but becoming a bloodsucker isn't really a thing I want to become. I'd even say that I'd be more happy if you raped me than if you turned me into a vampire." Marisa said as she started to get up.

"I see..." Flandre muttered and looked down with disappointed look on her face. She then pointed her hand at Marisa who was shaking some dust from her sleeves. Suddenly four transparent orbs grabbed Marisa's hand and feet and locked them to their places like shackles so she couldn't move them by herself.

"H-hey! What are you doing!?" Marisa yelled in confusion when the orbs spread her arms to her sides. Flandre then slowly walked towards Marisa with sorry look on her face.

"Ehmm, this is kinda awkward. Uhhh, forget what I said earlier, I'd actually rather die straight away." Marisa said with nervous grinn on her face when Flandre stopped right in front of her.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this by force." Flandre said and grabbed Marisa's head with her left arm.

"Wait what!?" Marisa asked with frightened tone when Flandre clinged to Marisa's left arm with her right arm. Flandre then bended Marisa's head a little bit to its right side so her neck became exposed better. Flandre then sank her fangs deep into Marisa's veins and started to suck. She tried to do this as painlessly as possible but as soon as Marisa started struggle against her she had to cling harder to Marisa's body.

"LET GO OF ME!" Marisa screamed as Flandre sucked her blood out.

"I have to suck about ninty percent of her blood before she turns. She'll pass out before I reach that point so I may want to do this fast." Flandre thought to herself and started to suck Marisa's blood harder. Marisa didn't like what Flandre was doing to her and she was trying to kick herself free but she didn't succeed. Marisa was loosing her blood fast and she became more and more tired with each individual second. Finally the enzymes in Flandre's saliva reached Marisa's brain and then suddenly all pain she was feeling disappeared. She started to feel quite warm actually. She was too tired to fight back anymore. She just felt how waves of pleasure started flushing through her body. She saw how world around herself started to dim. She cracked a weak smile and chuckled a bit.

"Heh, this feels great... I could get used to this..." Marisa muttered before passing out. Flandre kept sucking her blood for few seconds after that to make sure that she had sucked it enough. She then let go of Marisa and Marisa's unconscious body fell to the floor. She then quickly and gently picked Marisa up and carried her to her 'room'. She then gently lowered Marisa to her bed. And looked at her for a moment. She then pressed her ear against Marisa's chest and listened.

"Heart has stopped... She is ongoing the change now." Flandre thought to herself and nodded confidently. She then took off and headed upstairs. She saw unconscious Patchouli laying on the floor on her way up.

"Jeez, Marisa sure beat her up badly before reaching the basement." Flandre thought to herself and headed towards the kitchen. When she arrived to the kitched she strated looking through cabinets and drawers.

"I'd better get the blood ready for her to drink it before I have to resuscitate her. It sure is convenient that Remilia and Sakuya were at the Hakurei shrine during when Marisa and I battled." Flandre thought to herself while looking for blood.

"A-ha! Here we go." Flandre thought to herself when she finally found some blood. She then quickly headed back to the basement for Marisa.

"Now then, if I get her to drink blood immediately after she's revived, she should have really light thirst for blood which shouldn't cause any accidents." Flandre mumbled to herself while heading towards the basement. She then rushed to her 'room' and landed next to her bed. She looked at her for a moment with a gentle smile on her face.

"She really looks like the Sleeping Beauty from that old story that I have read. Heh, don't worry, this time you'll get your immortality without having to lose your frineds." Flandre muttered with confident smile on her face.

"Okay, it's been ten minutes since she started to turn. I should revive her now." Flandre thought to herself and hopped on to the bed.

"Okay, how did Reimu do it? She did that from mouth to mouth breathing thing and then started pressing her sternum." Flandre recalled how Reimu had managed to revive Marisa after she had turned into a vampire for the first time. She then started to resuscitate Marisa like Reimu did, but even after four minutes of repeating it, Marisa didn't show any signs of life.

"Hmm, maybe I'm doing it wrong, or is it too early?" Flandre thought to herself and rubbed her chin. Then she remembered how she had heard Patchoui saying that heart can be restarted with strong enough electric shock. She thought that she should try it out. She then placed her both hands on top of Marisa chest and charged them. Shen then unleshed quite strong electric pulse through Marisa's body. Marisa's body flinched quickly but didn't wake up. Flandre thought that she should repeat it. She then did it again and this time Marisa sat up with eyes wide open, took a deep gasp and collapsed to her back again. Flandre then leaned closer to Marisa and listened again. Her heart was beating again and she was breathing easy. Flandre then sighed for relief and took the bottle of blood she had brought from the kitchen. She quickly opened the bottle and opened Marisa's mouth. She saw those newly grown fangs in Marisa's mouth and made gentle smile. She then poured a small amount of blood into Marisa's mouth. Marisa coughed a bit while sleeping but she still swallowed a little bit. Flandre then backed away quitle and closed the bottle. Suddenly Marisa's body started to convulse while she was unconscious. She groaned a little before her body stopped convulsing and calmed down. Flandre then once again leaned closer to Marisa and opened her eyelids so she could see Marisa's irises. They were deep red just like they had been when Marisa was a vampire for the first time.

"I-is it finally done? Did I finally save her?" Flandre asked from herself outloud while looking at peacefully sleeping Marisa.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Flandre thought to herself and once again took the fob watch from her pocket and opened it. But this time, instead of pressing the stop button she started wind it forward. She then saw how world around her started to blur and move more quickly. She saw some dark figures walking here and there and mumbling something. It seemed that it was working. She was moving forward in time.

"Okay, moment of truth... Few days before my 509th birthday aaaand stop." Flandre thought to herself before stopping the fast-forward. There was quick blindingly bright flash and then it became dark. Flandre looked around herself, but her eyes were too sensitive after the flash that she couldn't see a thing. She waited for a moment till her eyes got used to darkness again. After she could finally see again she looked where she was. She was still in the basement dungeon where she had turned Marisa into a vampire.

"Do I stay where I was when I travel forward in time? Seems like it." Flandre muttered to herself. She wanted to know how things had turned out now when Marisa was turned into a vampire immediately after she had been bitten. Flandre was really curious to find out and she started to walk towards the closed stone door. After she reched the door she proceeded to push it open, but strangely, it didn't even move. Flandre tried again but it stayed closed. She then backed away little and rammed against the door to force it open, but it didn't even stir.

"Wh-what is this? Why is the door closed from the outside?" Flandre muttered with a bit frightened look on her face. She then stood up and tried to punch the door with all her might to destroy it, but when her fist touched the door, the impact created a shock wave that sent Flandre flying backwards and straight to her bed.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be, not again!" Flandre thought to herself with unbelieving and frantic look on her face. She then pointed her hand towards the door and tried to crush its eye, but there was some sort of spell that prevented her from doing so.

"Not again, not again, not again..." Flandre muttered to herself and held her head and started to sweat.

"GAAAH! LET ME OUT! LET ME OOOUUUUT!" Flandre screamed and started to panic and rampage around the 'room' in stampede. In her eyes the room was collapsing all around her and crushing her. Flandre was breathing like crazy when she finally calmed down a little.

"LET ME OUUUUUT!" Flandre screamed once more before collapsing to her knees and going for crouch block position. She was quietly sobbing there with her head behind her knees. Suddenly she heard a faint clicking sound from the outside and she immediately lifted her gaze from the ground. The door opened a little and Sakuya peeked inside.

"Could you please be more quiet?" Sakuya asked and looked at frantic Flandre. Flandre stood up immediately and dashed towards Sakuya and the slightly open door while yelling: "Let me out! LET ME OUT!" But before she could reach the door Sakuya closed it from in front of Flandre. Flandre then punched the door few time and screamed in desperation.

"What have I done to deserve to be in here!? Why am I here again!?" Flandre yelled with tears in her eyes. There was a long silence before Flandre heard anything. She heard someone coming and talking to Sakuya.

"She is having a paroxysm again. Should we do anything, milady?" Sakuya asked from the someone who had arrived to the basement.

"No, she isn't worth my time. Leave her be. She'll calm down eventually." Remilia responded with indifferent tone and Flandre heard how she walked back up.

"S-sis?" Flandre slurred with unbelieving look on her face when she heard what Remilia said.

"F-Flan, stay calm... I-I'll get out of here... somehow. I never got out, did I? This has changed the course of history somehow. I have to get out and se what's going on." Flandre thought to herself though she had no idea how she was going to free herself.

"Okay Flan, think, think, think... Use your head. How do you get out from here?" Flandre thought to herself and treid to stay as calm as possible while looking around herself.

"The whole room is immune to my physical and magical powers, so how do I get past that problem." Flandre thought while looking through her bed to see if there was something useful. She then happened to look under the bed and saw something that made her grinn like never before. She reached under the bed and pulled something out. She looked the object in her hands and shook some dust off from it. It was Marisa's Mini-Hakkero.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Flandre thought to herself while looking at the weapon in her hands.

"It must have fallen from Marisa's pocket when I carried her here moment ag-oh, I mean 14 years ago." Flandre muttered and inspected the Hakkero.

"Wait! If I fire with this it should rip straight through the walls because it doesn't use my magic." Flandre said and the look on her face lightened up. She then looked up, pointed the Mini-Hakkero at the ceiling and readied herself.

"So how did she do it again? First, concentrate your mind, aim at someone or something you don't like and whisper the spell to Mini-Hakkero tenderly... Whisper tenderly? Aint nobody got time for that!? MASTER SPAAAAARK!" Flandre yelled and unleashed a massive beam from the Mini-Hakkero. It took only few second till the beam ripped its way through the ceiling. Flandre then stopped so she could fly out. But something unexpected happened. Huge masses of water started to pour in from the hole. Flandre freaked out, turned around and pointed the Mini-Hakkero at the door. She then unleashed another huge beem and blew up the door. She was just in time. She quickly turned into a bat and flew away from raging masses of water that were pouring from the hole in the ceiling.

"Aww crap, that was close! Was this room always under the lake!?" Flandre thought to herself while flying away from the water.

"Well at least I got some sort of distraction going on." Flandre thought to herself when she finally reached the level where she was safe from flowing waters. She was still in her bat form when she sat to a wooden beam near the ceiling of the corridor. It took only few seconds before Sakuya, Remilia and Patchouli arrived to the scene.

"What in the living hell happened!?" Remilia shouted with shocked and furious look on her face while watching the flooded corridor leading in to the basement.

"Could it be that the ground between basement and the bottom of the lake collapsed and flooded the basement?" Patchouli muttered while rubbing her chin.

"So what about Flandre? Could she have survived from that?" Remilia continued with doubtful look on her face.

"I don't know. If she was in her room when that happened, I highly doubt that she could have. Anyway we still have have to check the situation." Patchouli responded and snapped her fingers. As soon as she did that, she was covered in some transparent forcefield and then she stepped in to the flooded corridor. The forcefield made it look like she was walking inside a big bubble. She soon disappeared in to the depths of the corridor. Flandre decided that she had seen enough. She took off and headed towards the lobby.

"If Remilia is awake it's ought to be night time on the outside." Flandre thought to herself while flying towards the lobby. When she was just about to enter the lobby she saw Meiling running towards the basement. Meiling didn't notice Flandre in her bat form so Flandre didn't care too much why Meiling was in such a big hurry. She just wanted to go outside and see if her efforts had beared any fruit. When she finally reached the lobby she came back to her real form and landed to the staircase that lead to the lobby hall. She then quickly ran up the stairs and headed straight towards the door. Without hesitations she grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. It was the middle of the night just as she had thought. The garden looked as normal as ever and the moon was shining brightly straight to her face.

"It doesn't look that anything strange has happened." Flandre thought to herself as she stepped outside and breathed the moist night air. She walked along the road that lead to the gates through the garden. It felt like the first time she had gone outside all over again. Well technically it was but at the same time it was not. It seemed that in this timeline she had never gotten out and the relationship between her and her sister was still as cold as the permafrost.

"I'll clear things with my sister later... Or maybe I should steal her position as the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Flandre thought to herself, chuckled a bit playfully, took a red rose from the flowerbed and attached it to her hair. She then walked twards the gates and as soon as she reached them she took off and headed towards the forest of magic.

On her way there she happened to look down when she was just over the Misty Lake. She saw a dark hole on the bottom of the lake.

"Oh, that explains. So my dungeon was directly under the Misty Lake, hmmh. It also explains why Meiling was in such a big hurry. She must have seen the beam." Flandre thought to herself while flying over the Misty Lake. She soon reached the other beach of the lake and the meadow where she had met Sunny Milk. She decided to continue flying so she would reach Marisa's house sooner. She kept flying until she finally saw a small glimmer of light coming from the middle of the forest. She then landed immediately and proceeded on foot.

"Okay, it's just through this small thicket and then I'm at Marisa's yard." Flandre thought to herself with enthused look on her face while clearing some tree branches from her way. After that she finally reached Marisa's yard and saw her house in the middle of it. It was like she had arrived to Marisa's house for the first time. She was just so happy to see some light coming from the windows of the house. She then immeadiately ran to the terrace while trying to contain her exitement. Before she knocked she pressed her head against the door and listened for a moment. She heard two people talking on the inside. She figured that the other person was Marisa, but she couldn't tell who the other person was, the voice was too silent. She then backed away one step, took a deep breath and knocked to the door. She heard how the talking stopped and there was long silence before anything happened. Soon after the door opened.

"Who's there?" Marisa asked after she had opened the door.

"Hi!" Flandre yelled with happy look on her face when she saw Marisa before her. When Marisa saw Flandre she froze for a second.

"Y-YOU!" Marisa yelled with furious look on her face and charged straight at Flandre who had no time to react to Marisa's surprising reaction. Marisa pushed Flandre to the ground and held her still while looking into Flandre's eyes with hate burning in her own eyes. It was now when Flandre saw how Marisa had changed. Her eyes were deep red, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. She looked as young as she did fourteen years ago. Now instead of black vaist and skirt, she had shorter completely black dress and leather vaist without the appron or ribbon tied to the dress. The dress had some gold decoratins on the hem. She had many leather belts tied to her vaist that had many potion and other holsters attached to it for weapon carrying. She had white sleeves and mostly black cape that had some white decorations near her neck. It seemed that she had shortish black trousers under her dress and long leather boots. Her hat wasn't like it used to be. It was as black as ever, but it was much wider, it had one belt tied around it and it didn't have that long pointy tip that it used to have. She also had a pair of fingerless leather glowes in her hands.

"You really have some nerves to come here after all you've done to me!" Marisa groaned with furious tone as she pressed Flandre's head even harder against the ground. Marisa was pressing Flandre's head so hard that she couldn't utter even a single word, so instead of speaking she reached to her pockets and pulled out Marisa's Mini-Hakkero. Marisa looked at the Mini-Hakkero for a moment with unbelieving look on her face before taking it from Flandre's hand and getting off from on top of Flandre. Marisa looked at the weapon in her hands like it was the rerest jewel in the world. Soon after her face switched from astonishment back to anger and she pointed the Hakkero at Flandre's face before she could stand up.

"Tell me one good reason, why I shouldn't kill you and get my revenge immediately!" Marisa yelled with furious tone and look on her face. Flandre backed away a little with frightened look on her face. She was so shocked that she couldn't utter even a single word.

"Marisa, that's enough!" Could suddenly be heard yelled from the front door of Marisa's house. It was Alice. She looked at Flandre and Marisa and looked like she was trying to act like a peace negotiator.

"Alice, don't get involved in this. I'll have my revenge right here and right now!" Marisa yelled at Alice while still pointing her Hakkero at Flandre. Marisa then turned her head back towards Flandre and saw how she was in her crouch block position and held her head with her hands. Marisa looked at Flandre for a moment, started charging her Master Spark, but suddenly she cancelled her spell, lowered her hand and sighed heavily.

"Gah! Fuck it!" Marisa shouted, turned around and started walking back to her house while groaning in anger. Fandre then lifted her gaze from the ground, stood up and took one step after Marisa, but as soon as she did this Marisa turned around again and pointed her Hakkero at Flandre.

"Don't you even dare to think that this would change anything." Marisa bridled and slowly lowered her hand again. Flandre just looked at Marisa with sad and shocked look on her face.

"B-but why?" Flandre asked with sad tone and tears rose to her eyes.

"You wanna know why? You turned me into monster, that's why! It would have been much better if you had just killed me right there and then when you had a chance! And now you come here like you would know nothing after you have already ruined my life!" Marisa yelled at Flandre with furious look on her face. It looked like she could shoot at any given moment.

"B-but I just thought about your best." Flandre insisted with sad and begging look on her face.

"My best? MY BEST!? How would turning into vampire be good for me?" Marisa responded with furious tone.

"Y-you wanted to become immortal..." Flandre slurred and few tears rose to her eyes. Marisa just looked at Flandre for moment and the look on her face turned from furious to a bit sad.

"Sigh* Yes, immortal, but not a blood sucking youkai." Marisa responded with a bit more calmer tone, but she still didn't show any signs of forgiving Flandre.

"By the way Flandre, why did you come here in the first place?" Alice asked from behind Marisa with careful tone.

"No, more specifically, how did you come here in the first place. Your sister promised that you would never be allowed to leave the basment." Marisa continued with angry but calm look on her face.

"I-I used your hakkero to break the door of the dungeon. I wanted to see you again, that's why." Flandre responded while looking at Alice and Marisa who was looking at the Hakkero in her hand.

"Wait a moment! How did you know how to use this? The Master Spark can be learned by anyone but it's not like you can just succeed on your first try." Marisa asked with a bit confused and surprised look on her face.

"I have seen you use it." Flandre simply responded without explaining it any further.

"But one battle just simply wont be enough for someone to fully copy a spell. You would need much more data than one battle." Marisa continued with strict tone.

"She's right, it sounds a bit suspicious that you could just use Master Spark outta nowhere." Alice continued and crossed her arms over her chest. Flandre looked at them for a moment and then sighed heavily.

"I've seen her use it dozens of times in several other battles." Flandre responded with closed eyes.

"What do you mean with 'several other battles'?" Alice asked with confused look on her face.

"Please try to understand. This may come out of nowhere, but I turned her into a vampire to save her life and many others too." Flandre responded with careful tone.

"Huh?" Marisa asked with really confused tone and look on her face. Flandre then reached to her pocket and pulled out the fob watch.

"I travelled in time. If you had won our battle, you would have continued your immortality research until you accidentally turned yourself into a vampire, couldn't contain your bloodlust and killed Reimu, Koushi and even you, Alice." Flandre said and looked at Alice like begging for understanding.

"You know how fucking stupid that sou-" Marisa said with indiffirenet tone but she was interrupted by Alice.

"Let her finish." Alice said to Marisa with strict tone.

"Thanks. Marisa was soon taken down, but I decided to revive you. Why? Because you were my best and only friend!" Flandre explained with teary eyes. Marisa just stood there and looked at Flandre with surprised look on her face and waited for her to continue.

"But even after I had revived you, you stil ended up dying. I travelled back in time and changed the course of history by turning you into a vampire much earlier and made you drink blood immediately so you could contain your bloodlust. I didn't want you to die! I wanted to save you and everyone else and this was the only way!" Flandre explained with teary eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Then why didn't you just tell me all that when we first met?" Marisa asked with strict and unamused tone.

"Would you have believed?" Alice asked with strict tone and looked at Marisa. Marisa opened her mouth but she soon realized that Alice was right. She wouldn't have believed Flandre even if she had told her that.

"Either way, I wont believe until you have some sort of proof." Marisa continued with indifferent tone and shrugged her shoulders. Flandre then took the notes about curing vampirism that Marisa had created in other timeline from her pocket. They had travelled through time along side with Flandre. She looked at the notes for a moment and then gave it to Marisa.

"We were trying to cure you. These are your notes that you created before you died." Flandre explained the origin of the notes. Marisa looked at the notes with unbelieving look on her face. She recognized her own handwriting.

"Holy shit..." She muttered while reading her own notes. She then slowly turned around and walked back into her house while constantly reading. Alice then signed Flandre to follow her when she too stepped inside. Flandre nodded with careful look on her face and followed Marisa and Alice inside.

When Flandre stepped inside and closed the door behind her, she saw how different Marisa's house was. It was full of alchemy stuff, books about alchemy and all sorts of potions.

"She has been trying to cure herself from the day you turned her." Alice said to surprised Flandre.

"I can clearly see that..." Flandre said with astonished tone while looking through the contents of the shelves.

"So, was there something interesting in the notes?" Alice asked from Marisa who was sitting in front of her work table and reading the notes with concentrated look on her face. She then sighed heavily and put the papers away with disappointed look on her face.

"There were just things that I have found out years ago, so nothing new at all." Marisa said with depressed look on her face. She then stood up, walked up to her couch and sat down to it.

"So the connection between the UV thingy and silver wasn't anything new?" Flandre asked with a bit disappointed look on her face.

"Like they would be. No, I discovered their connection almost ten years ago. The wave length and amplitude in which silver reflects light is relly close to the one of UV rays. That's their connection. And no, those notes didn't help me at all. The Marisa in your timeline knew almost nothing. For fourteen years I've searched for the cure without finding one. I've aske help from Eirin and everyone else without but no one has found any way to cure this. Truth be told, I don't think anymore that there even is a cure for this, but I still keep trying in the hopes of that someday I may regain my humanity." Marisa said with depressed tone and look on her face while leaning to her knees with her arms.

"But because you're still trying, you think that exists, don't you?" Flandre asked and tried to comfort Marisa.

"No, I continue trying, so I could remind myself what I once was." Marisa responded and glared into Flandre's eyes with hateful look on her face. She then sighed heavily and looked at the floor again.

"I'm sorry... about everything, I truly am. If there's any way I could help you just tell me." Flandre said to Marisa and lowered her hand to Marisa's shoulder.

"If you want to help me, stay away from me." Marisa bridled and rejected Flandre's offer. Flandre looked really sad after Marisa's comment.

"What all these potions and elixirs are?" Flandre asked carefully while looking at the shelves full of bottles that contained some sort of liquids.

"All cures that have failed, that's what they are." Marisa responded while looking at her feet. Flandre then stood up and took one of the bottles from the shelf and looked at its contents.

"I've tried almost everything, but no matter what I try, they still doesn't have any effects when I inject them into my bloodstream. None of those liquids were strong enough to not to be fused together with my blood when I tried them. " Marisa explained with depressed tone and look on her face.

"By the way, how's your family?" Flandre asked and turned her gaze away from the bottle and towards Marisa.

"Why do you care?" Marisa bridled with annoyed look on her face.

"In the timeline where I didn't turn you into vampire your mother died." Flandre responded with caring tone.

"They are alive, all of them. They are the ones who provide me blood and make sure that I don't go mad. Truth be told, I would have gone on a rampage long ago without them. But... sigh* ...I'm tired, so tired." Marisa responded with really sad and almost exhausted look on her face.

"Then please, let me help you." Flandre said with begging look on her face.

"Sigh* What good would it do?" Marisa said and chuckled a bit sarcastically.

"Hey, what harm would it do? You could let her try." Alice said with motherly tone and looked at Marisa.

"What ever. I have all possible ingredients here, so go ahead, but don't expect a miracle because there wont be one." Marisa said with cynic tone and pointed at the alchemist laboratory she had on top of her table. Flandre then walked up to it and looked at it like some difficult puzzle.

"Yaaawn* It's quite late already. I'll head home." Alice said and waved a good bye for Marisa and Flandre. Marisa just nodded and looked how Alice stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, would you happen to have some blood of a babtized virgin human?" Flandre asked after she had examined the alchemist lab for a moment.

"Yes I do. Sakuya gives me some from time to time." Marisa responded with indifferent tone and pointed at the drawer next to the table. Flandre then opened the drawer and pulled some ingredients out. She then looked ta the alchemist lab and took some glass bottle from it. She then nibbled a small wound to her wrist and poured some of her own blood into it.

"Okay Flan think, think, think... You can do this." Flandre thought to herself while looking at the ingredients she had. She then took o small bottle that had some transparent liquid in it. On the side of the bottle read that it was supposed to prevent the blood from coagulating. She thought that it was the wisest thing to add first. She poured few drops of it into her blood sample and put the bottle back to its place.

"Wait... hmmm... Maybe if I tried to make Sakuya's blood resistant to my blood before adding it into it. It would seem like a good idea." Flandre thought to herself while puring some of Sakuya's blood into another glass bottle and added some of that anti coagulating serum into it too. She then looked ta what she got there.

"Hmmm, garlic seems like a good idea." Flandre thought and took the jar full of garlic and strated to open it.

"Hey, before you open that, you'd better put this on." Marisa said and threw some strange mask for Flandre.

"What's this?" Flandre asked with a bit confused look on her face.

"It's a gas mask. It comes in handy when you handle ingredients that aren't... well... heatlhy for you. I happened to buy these from Kourindou." Marisa said while putting her own gas mask on. Flandre shrugged her shoulders in confusion and put the mask on. She thought that it felt weird, but she still did what Marisa told her to. She then opened the jar full of garlic and took one of them. She then crushed it into a fine smelly pulp and mixed it into Sakuya's blood. She then took a transparent bottle that contained some quicksilver. She opened it and poured all of it together with Sakuya's blood. She then looked at the mixture before her and thought about what next. She then opened the drawer again and pulled out a piece of hawthorn that Marisa had stored in there.

"I hate when Sakuya makes a salad out from this, but she says that vampires are weak against it unless we don't create a resistant for it by eating it, so I think I should add some of this too." Flandre thought to herself and grinded it into dust and added it into the mixture. She then once again looked through the drawer and pulled out a quite large bottle that had 'holy water' written to its side.

"Well I have resistance for holy things, but I'll still add this." Flandre thought to herself and poured some of to the the mixture. She looked at the mixture for a moment and then thought to herself that it was ready. She then pured the mixture to the bottle that contined her own blood. She watched it for a moment, but nothing happened. The mixture didn't fuse together with her own blood like she had expected, but intead mixed nicely without any bigger reactions.

"Okay, is this really good... or really bad?" Flandre thought to herself while carefully stirring the suspicious liquid she had created. She then stopped and took the bottle and looked at it. She then took a small injection needle and added some of that liquid into it. She then took her gas mask off to take a better look at the liquid. After that she walked up to Marisa and showed the needle full of that deep red liquid she had created.

"I'm ready." Flandre said with gentle smile on her face.

"So what's so 'special' in that mixture of yours?" Marisa asked with a bit sceptical look on her face.

"Well I added my own blood and I mixed the ingredients in a bit different order. I don't what it'll do but I'm trying to stay as positive as possible about the results." Flandre said and looked at the alchemy stand on the table behind her. Marisa write her notes as fast as she could. She wrote up the ingredients that Flandre had used and the 'special order' in which Flandre had mixed them.

"Okay, go ahead then." Marisa said with indifferent tone while looking at her notes.

"What do you mean?" Flandre asked with a bit confused look on her face.

"I don't trust you even a slightest bit, so there's no chance that I would use that before I'm sure that it wont kill me. If you want to know does it work, you have to use it on yourself." Marisa responded and crossed her arms over her chest. Flandre looked at the needle in her hands and gulped a bit. She knew that if it worked she could maybe become friends with Marisa again, but after all she had gone through she really didn't want to become a human anymore. She also couldn't tell how poisonous it could be, but she knew that this was the only way to help Marisa so she tried to relax, closed her eyes and pushed the needle into her arm and injected its contains into her bloodstream. She pulled the needle out and looked at her arm for a moment.

"Well that's anticlimatic." Marisa said with indifferent tone and shrugged her shoulders.

"Eeeeh...? Maybe if I... Hmmm..." Flandre mumbled and turned towards the work table again. But suddenly when she was just about to sit before the table, she lurched and had to lean against the table. She held her head for a moment. The world around her started to distort and change colours. She felt a bit sick, even if she didn't know what it felt like to be sick. She hadn't been sick in her whole life.

"Huh, Flandre?" Marisa asked with a bit curious tone and stood up from the couch.

"I... pant* don't know... pant*" Flandre responded while breathing heavily.

"C-could it be that for the first time ever I could get some new data?" Marisa enthused, took a pen and paper and started writing down Flandre's symptoms. Flandre started to tremble as she tried to stay up and awake. But soon she felt so dizzy that she passed out down to the floor with her eyes open. Marisa didn't seem to care. She was just too busy writing down her notes.

Back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion everyone were at full panic state. Reimu had been asked to assist them with their 'jail break' incident. Reimu very well knew that after Flandre had turned Marisa into a vampire, she couldn't be allowed to go out. Those kind of actions treathened the balance of Gensokyo. Becoming a youkai was a really serious matter. None of them had no idea if Flandre was still even alive, but after Meiling told how she had seen a huge beam rising from the lake, they were quite sure that Flandre had managed to survive. After Patchouli had come back from the depths she reprted that the door seemed to be blasted into pieces.

"So what now?" Meiling asked after they had returned to the surface.

"Me and Sakuya will go after her, well assuming that she's alive." Reimu responded with determined look on her face.

"By the way Sakuya, has Flandre behaved any way strange lately?" Reimu asked from Sakuya.

"Well, she had some sort of panic paroxysm just before mid night, but other than that nothing." Sakuya responded after thinking for a moment.

"Enough talking! You need to go and get her back!" Remilia said and signed Reimu and Sakuya to go already. Sakuya nodded and after that they left the Mansion.

"Any idea where she could have gone?" Reimu aksed after they had stepped out.

"She hasn't been out since the meteorite incident, so no. I have no clue." Sakuya responded with apologizing look on her face.

"Well in any way, Marisa wont be happy when she hears that Flandre has escaped. You'll go search for her and i'll inform Marisa about this." Reimu said with calm tone. Sakuya just nodded before taking off. Reimu took off too and headed straight to the Forest of Magic. She was sure that Marisa was going to be furious when she would hear about Flandre. But Reimu had no idea that she already had heard about it.

It didn't take long till Reimu arrived to Marisa's house. She landed before the terrace and headed straight to the door. She knocked and yelled: "Marisa there's something you need to know!" Reimu waited for a while but there was no response. She then headed inside and wondered what Marisa could be doing. When she stepped inside. She looked around herself but saw nothing strange. Marisa's alchemy lab was standing there like always, but there weren't any signs of her. Reimu wondered, where she could have gone. Reimu headed upstairs to see if Marisa was in her room, but when Reimu opened the door, she didn't see anybody.

"Huh? Strange." Reimu thought to herself while looking around herself. Reimu then headed back down and headed out. She knew that Marisa had made an underground laboratory for much more 'dangerous experiments'. Reimu had never been there, but she knew that the entrance was just beside her house. Reimu stepped out and turned left from the door where the laboratory was. She quickly saw some stone stairs leading into a small pit on the ground. After few steps there was heavy metal door. Reimu pushed the door open and headed deeper underground.

"Well, I gotta admit that this is pretty cool." Reimu thought to herself while walking down a narrow dark staircase. She finally reached some sort of control room, but still didn't see Marisa anywhere. She saw that there was some sort of glass wall and behind it seemed to be another dark room. After that Reimu noticed an armored door that seemed to lead to the dark room behind the glass wall. Reimu walked up to the door and started turning a valve that was keeping the door shut. After few turns Reimu got it opne and stepped in.

"Hey Marisa, are you here!?" Reimu yelled while looking around herself. The room was so dark that she didn't see even the back wall.

"If she isn't here then where she is and more importantly, where Flandre is?" Reimu wondered and was just about to turn back but she suddenly heard how the armored door closed behind her.

"What the heck!? Hnggghh... Gah, it's no good, I'm not getting that open." Reimu muttered to herself after she had rushed to the door and tried to get it open. Reimu then looked through the glass wall to see what had happened. She saw some dark figure standing on the other side, but she couldn't tell who that was.

"Hey! Could you let me out, so I don't need to exterminate you?" Reimu asked and knocked the glass wall with her finger. The figure grabed something from the control panel and brought it close to her face.

"Oh, it's you Reimu." Marisa's voice could be heard saying through the speaker on the wall.

"Hey, open this door for me, would you. There's something I need to tell you." Reimu said with little bit annoyed tone and looked at Marisa behind the glass.

"Ah, I think I know what you are going to inform me about." Marisa responded calmly and the switched the lights on to the room where Reimu was.

"What are you doing?" Reimu asked with a bit more concerned tone and looked at Marisa. Marisa didn't respond and instead just pointed at the wall behind Reimu that had been invisible for her before the lights had been switched on. Reimu turned around to see what it was that Marisa was pointing at, but she soon paralyzed from shock when she saw Flandre being chained from her hands to the wall. Flandre then slowly opened her eyes. It semeed that she was too weak to stand on her own so she was just basically hanging from the chains. Flandre looked at Reimu with very dicky look on her face.

"R-eimu?" Flandre managed to utter weakly and moved a bit like trying to get closer to Reimu. Reimu then quickly turned around, ran towards the door and strated hitting it whiel yelling: "Let me out! LET ME OUT!" But Marisa didn't opene the door. Instead she just said: "Look at her. Fantastic, absolutely FANTASTIC!" Reimu then slowly turned around to take a better look at Flandre. She then walked a bit closer and asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Reimu asked with a bit confused look on her face. Marisa then explained everything, how Flandre had arrived to her house and explained that she came from another timeline and how she got proof about that. Marisa then told how Flandre tried to help Marisa and created her own mixture that she hoped would cure Marisa.

"I told her to try it on herself and those are the effects. This is the first time ever when there has been any kind of effects at all. I don't care are the effects negative or positive, but I think that the answer is her blood!" Marisa enthused through the speaker. Reimu just looked at Flandre with compassionate look on her face.

"She hasn't turned into a human, but this is a step forward." Marisa said to Reimu who was looking at the ill looking Flandre. Reimu was speechless. Marisa had told her that Flandre had used her Mini-Hakkero to escape.

"What are you gonna do now?" Reimu asked with a bit sad tone and turned towards Marisa who was still standing behind the glass wall.

"Experiment on her, of course. I bet that her blood is the key, so I'll use her as a supply for potion ingredients." Marisa said and made a proud grinn to her face.

"I understand how you feel, but isn't that a bit too cruel?" Reimu asked with sad look on her face.

"Whaa? She turned me into vampire, so she has to help me to cure myself too." Marisa responded with a bit annoyed tone.

"Yes, but didn't you just say that she travelled in time and did that to prevent our deaths? I don't like what she has done to you, but that doesn't justify you to use her as a lab rat." Reimu answered with a strict tone and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry Reimu, but I can't stop here. Not now when I have finally made some progress." Marisa responded and signed that she had no intentions to free Flandre from the chains.

"It seems that I don't have any other choice than to stop you then." Reimu asnwered and readied her sealing rod.

"If you're planning to prevent me from regaining my true self then what makes you think that I'm gonna let you out." Marisa asked with a bit ominous smile on her face.

"So you gonna just let me starve to death?" Reimu asked with really unamused tone.

"Well that's an option, but I thought more about something else..." Marisa said and cracked a mischevious smile to her face. Reimu just tilted her head like waiting for Marisa to finish her sentence.

"Well you see, that side of the laboratory is completely air-tight, so it's your call. Should I suffocate you, drown you, use some neurotoxins or maybe some acids. There are so many potions and mixtures that I haven't been able to test, but now when you have turned your back on me, it seems that I have a willing test subject here." Marisa said and chuckled ominously. Reimu just watched Marisa with a bit frightful look on her face and backed away few steps.

"Nah, that's just too boring. I'll let our guest here to take care of you. I hope she's hungry." Marisa said and shrugged her shoulders. Reimu just tilted her head in confusion and watched as Marisa pressed few buttons on the control panel. After that she heard some chains rattling. She turned around and saw how Marisa had freed Flandre from her chains and she was just laying there and breathing heavily.

"I bet that she's really hungry. Go on Flandre, bon appetit." Marisa said and sat down to the chair beside her and was ready to enjoy the show. Reimu backed away until she hit the glass wall behind her. She looked with frightful look on her face how Flandre was slowly getting up.

"Marisa!?" Reimu yelled like trying to get her to change her mind, but Marisa just responded with cunning tone: "Na-ah. You wanted to stop me, so I have to get rid of you." Reimu just watched how Flandre had gotten up and was currently walking slowly and painstakingly walking towards her. Reimu didn't want to hurt Flandre, but it seemed that she had no other choice, so she prepared herself for battle. But before she could act, Flandre dashed towards Reimu with all her remaining power, but instead of attacking or biting her, she hugged her. Reimu was so surprised that she couldn't do anything else than sit down and watch how that debilitated vampire clinged to her vaist and sobbed.

"Awww, that's disappointing." Marisa said with indifferent tone and shrugged her shoulders. Reimu just turned her head towards Marisa and glared at her with hateful look in her eyes.

"It's a damn shame that you had to get on my way. I wouldn't have needed to kill you or Flandre, well assuming that she would have survived through my experiments, but any how. Looks like our time is up. I've extracted enough blood from her for my experiments. Maybe I'll have to come back and get some more when you're dead. I'll just have make up some clever story about how you two killed yourselves. It's really shame, that 'accident' that you two are gonna have and completely unexpected." Marisa said and chuckled a bit. She then pressed some buttons on the control panel. She then stood up from her chair, waved a good-bye for Reimu and Flandre and then just left the laboratory.

"Yeah, keep smiling asshole, I'll see you soon." Reimu yelled after Marisa with determined and pissed tone.

"Well first of all we have to get out from here... but how." Reimu muttered to herself and looked around herself like looking for door which would have plate on it that would have "a way out" written on it.

"What was that 'accident' she mentioned anyway?" Reimu thought to herself and watched sobbing Flandre who was still clinging to her and who still seemed to be in really weak state.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Reimu asked with careful tone. Flandre didn't respond. She just clinged harder to Reimu and whimpered a little. Being imprisoned by your best friend must have been hard for her. Reimu just patted Flandre's head and tried to calm her.

"Don't worry we'll get out from here and after that she'll pay for what she has done." Reimu said with motherly tone. But suddenly she realized how she had started to breath through her mouth. She noticed how she had gotten quite exhausted suddenly.

"Wait a moment!" Reimu said and stood up so Flandre had to let go of her. She then looked through the glass wall to see what was going on. She saw bunch of monitors showing different numbers and for the most part she didn't understand a thing, but when she happened to look at the monitor where read 'air pressure', she soon understood what was going on. The number was going down unnervingly fast.

"Shit! She's depressurizing the chamber!" Reimu said with frightful tone and turned towards whimpering Flandre.

"Flan, we need to get out of here fast! Come on get up!" Reimu yelled and tried to get Flandre to get up, but Flandre just curled up and wasn't going to move anywhere soon.

"Damn it! I have to break through that glass." Reimu thought to herself in frustration. She quickly readied herself and shot few projectiles and beams towards the wall. But she soon realized that the wall was able to withstand her bullets and beams.

"Magic proof, of course it's magic proof." Reimu bridled out loud. She then ran towards the wall an tried to punch through it, but she just ended up hurting her hand because the glass was much more sturdier that she had thought. She felt how it started to get harder to breath.

"Flandre get up! I need your help here!" Reimu yelled. Her head starte d to feel heavy and dizzy. Soon after she couldn't even stand anymore and she just collapsed to her knees next to Flandre. She tried to shake Flandre to get her up but she didn't respond.

"Curse Marisa...! pant* If I die here... pant* ...I'll haunt her for the rest... gasp* ...of her life..." Reimu managed to mutter before passing out.

Few minutes passed before Flandre even realized what was going on. She finally noticed how quiet it was. She was a vampire so she could last much more longer in vacuum than Reimu. She held her head in confusion and wondered, why it was so silent. She soon sat up and after that realized unconscious Reimu laying beside her. Flandre tried to yell Reimu's name, but not even a single peep came from her mouth. It was after that when she finally realized that there was no air at all. She stood up quickly and looked around herself in panic. She knew that if she didn't find a way out fast, Reimu would be dead... again. She quickly figured that the glass wall would be her best chance to save them. She readied her fist and punched the glass with all her might, but the wall didn't brake. She punched the glass few times, but after she realized that it was useless she stopped. She then looked to her right and saw the armored door that lead out from the chamber, but it was locked. This fact didn't stop Flandre and she quickly ran up to the door. She clinged to it with all her might and started to pull. The sounds of clacking, cracking and crunching of the door could be heard on the outside as Flandre pulled the door out from its hinges. Finally the door gave in and Flandre managed to rip it off by sheer force. She felt how air filled the chamber in few seconds. She sighed for relief, but she soon turned around and kneeled before Reimu. She touched her neck to make sure that she was still alive. She felt a faint heart beat and she was revealed that she was still alive.

"How could she do something like this? Have I really changed the history this badly? Have I turned Marisa into a Monster?" Flandre thought to herself while looking at unconscious Reimu before her.

"No... pant* ...it's not your fault. pant* She hasn't been herself for a long time. Pant* You tried to save her and me, but... pant* ...she has completely lost it." Reimu managed to utter when she started to wake up.

"You weren't scared of me?" Flandre asked with careful tone after she had helped Reimu to sit up.

"I was, but after Marisa trapped me here and decided to kill us both, we were on the same boat. I owe my life to you, so thanks." Reimu responded after she had caught her breath.

"By the way what was that talk about 'cure' that you had managed to create?" Reimu continued and stood up slowly.

"Well, what ever I created, it definitely wasn't a cure. As you can see I'm still completely vampire. I don't feel sick anymore, but it still feels strange." Flandre said and looked the spot in her left arm where she had injected her 'cure'. The veins around that spot had turned black. Reimu looked at Flandre's hand for a moment.

"You better keep eye on that. Who knows what it'll do to you." Reimu said with worried and a bit disgusted tone.

"Yeah okay. Hey, by the way, where did Marisa get this huge laboratory and all this stuff?" Flandre asked and stood up.

"Well after you turned her, she left her 'thieving' lifestyle and started trading like crazy while still doing youkai hunting from time to time. She saved every last bit of money she got out from those jobs and trading she did, and few years back she had managed to gather enough to get Nitori to help her to build this. I knew that she had dedicated her life for finding the cure, but I never would have guessed that she was this obsessed with it and she would go as far as to kill if someone got on her way." Reimu explained while they were heading out.

"Okay. So what are we going to do now?" Flandre asked before they left the laboratory.

"Well before I heard about your little time travel scheme, I was going to return you to the mansion, but since you have saved my life and you were the one who started this, I'm sure that it would be inappropriate to return you there. Besides, I may need some help." Reimu answered and cracked a gentle smile to her face. Flandre just nodded as they opened the door that led out from the laboratory.

"Are we just gonna charge straight into her house?" Flandre asked with a bit unsure tone.

"I bet that she isn't in her house anymore. Kappa have lot more better alchemy equipment, so I'm sure that she just negligently waltzed straight to the Kappa village and asked help from them like she would be some impeccable girl." Reimu bridled with a bit pissed tone while looking around herself. It was still night so they had plenty of time.

"Let's go look through her house just in case." Reimu suggested. Flandre just nodded and they headed towards Marisa's house. They looked through the window to make sure that she was really gone and it was safe to enter. After they were sure that it was safe, they entered. They quickly saw that Marisa had left few liquids brewing into her alchemy stand.

"Whoa, she really isn't messing around. Just in this short time she has managed to create this many mixture already? I wonder if any of them will work." Reimu muttered while looking at the bottles on the brewing stand.

"You know, there's only one way to find out." Flandre said and held a small syringe in her hand that was filled with one of those mixtures.

"No, wait!" Reimu yelled but Flandre had already pressed the needle against her skin, but instead of sinking in to her skin, the needle just snapped.

"Huh?" Reimu asked in confusion and took a step towards Flandre to take a better look at her skin.

"Heh, got'ya." Flandre said to Reimu and chuckled a bit.

"You were seriously going to inject that into yourself?" Reimu asked after she had recovered from her shock.

"Nope, just wanted to show you the 'effects' of that mixture that I created before I passed out. You see, just a minute ago i remembered that as a vampire I have the ability to control the thickness of my own blood. I'm able to harden my skin and flesh to even sturdier stuff than obsidian with that ability. After I saw those black veins I thought that maybe I had gained the ability to use that power passively. Let me show you'" Flandre explained with mischevious grinn on her face. She then stretched her right arm and punched it with her left arm and just before the impact, the part of her skin where her fist was about to hit, turned black and shiny as steel, and when her fist hit her arm, there was metallic clang and some sparks flying from the impact.

"You could even say that I'm bullet proof now." Flandre said and grinned. Reimu looked at Flandre for a moment. She had never thought that vampire was able to do something like that.

"So the elixir you created didn't cure you but it gave you those abilities? And Marisa has created that many other ones. Have she even tested them yet? Who knows what kind of effects thy could have." Reimu said and looked at the bottles that were in the brewing stand.

"I'm the most worried about the fact that she might mistakenly use wrong one and kill herself in the process." Flandre said with really concerned tone and looked at Reimu.

"You're right. Even if she tried to kill us, I wont let her die. Come, we need to head to the Kappa Valley as soon as possible. I'm sure that we'll find Marisa there." Reimu said and signed Flandre to follow her. But as soon as they stepped out they saw Sakuya standing on the terrace. She was just about to knock on to the door when it was opened.

"What in the world took you so long in here?" Sakuya asked with annoyed tone when she saw Reimu stepping out.

"Ehmm... well... I found Flandre and I had a bit of clash with Marisa." Reimu said and scratched her hair.

"You found her? Oh, that's good. Come, let us take her back to the mansion." Sakuya said while trying to see behind Reimu like looking for Flandre.

"Yeah, about that, I can't return her just yet." Reimu answered with a bit more serious tone.

"Huh, what do you mean? Where she even is?" Sakuya asked with confused look on her face. After she had said that Flandre stepped out from behind Reimu and looked at Sakuya with a bit nervous look on her face. She knew that Sakuya wasn't what she seemed to be. She knew that what ever Sakuya truly was, the watch had somehow that side of her sealed away and she really wanted to keep it that way, so she needed to choose her words carefully here.

"Marisa attacked... well not necessarily attacked us, but she first captured Flandre after Flan had tried to create a cure for vampirism for her. After that she managed to trap me with her and after that tried to kill us." Reimu explained as quickly as she could.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down please. Could you tell me exactly what happened from the start?" Sakuya asked with really confused look on her face.

"It's true every word. Yeah, yeah, Iescapedsorryforthatthanks, but there's a reason for that. The next things i'm about to say are completely true." Flandre said to Sakuya.

"Please listen to her." Reimu continued and stepped aside so Flandre could have more breathing space.

"Okay, so Sakuya, I'm sure you remember how I turned Marisa into a vampire 14 years ago. Well that wasn't always the case. You see I have trevelled in time. I know it sound weird, but I bet that you out of all people will understand this. In my own timeline Marisa won me and I didn't turn her, but fourteen years later she got turned accidentally and ended up going on a rampage. She was stopped, but I managed to revive her after her death. But still in the end she was killed. After that I travelled back in time to make sure that it would never happen by turning her into a vampire when we met. I woke up this evening and I didn't know what was Marisa's state so I wanted to see her and... well... Reimu told you the rest already." Flandre explained with dead serious face. Sakuya looked at Flandre for a moment with unbelieving look on her face and then she looked at Reimu who just nodded gently.

"Last I checked you were quite nuts. How can I know that you are not just making this up?" Sakuya asked with unsure tone. Flandre sighed a little and dug out the fob watch from her pocket and showed it to Sakuya.

"This is your fob watch. Isn't this enough?" Flandre asked and put it quickly back into her pocket.

"I-impossible..." Sakuya managed to utter in astonishment.

"Wait, Flandre what happened to your hand?" Sakuya asked when she noticed the black veins on Flandre's hand.

"That's the spot where I injected the my supposed to be 'cure', but in the end it didn't cure me, but it gave me more power." Flandre said and smoothed her hand which turned black and shiny as metal where ever she touched it.

"Marisa is trying to use her blood to cure herself and was ready to kill her in the process if it was necessary. We have to find her before she does anything stupid like kills herself." Reimu said with dead-serious look on her face.

"Uhh, we need to warn everybody about her. She might be really dangerous." Sakuya said and was ready to take off, but Flandre stopped her.

"NO! We must not tell anybody that she tried to kill us. I don't want to history to repeat itself. In my own timeline if everybody weren't informed about the possible threat that Marisa could posses the bloodshed could have been avoided. We must not speak about this to anybody." Flandre said with strict and serious look on her face.

"Then what should we do?" Sakuya asked from Flandre.

"Simple, we just find her and calm her down. It's simple as that." Flandre said with confident tone and look on her face.

"Okay, we'll head straight to the Kappa Valley. I bet that we'll find her from there." Reimu said with determined look on her face and signed Flandre and Sakuya to follow her as she took off. Sakuya and Flandre followed her lead and they headed towards the Youkai Mountain where the Kappa Valley was located. Their trip proceeded in complete silence until Sakuya finally opened her mouth.

"So in your time line, what happened to me? What did I do?" Sakuya asked with curious tone. Flandre knew that she couldn't tell the truth so she had to figure out a way to go around that question.

"You... eehmm... You died." Flandre answered without explaining it any further.

"Oh, how did I die, who killed me? I am curious." Sakuya insisted with curious look on her face.

"Hey, enough with the questions. We have to focus on our goal." Reimu said with serious tone. Flandre sighed for relief when Reimu interrupted Sakuya. They soon reached the Kappa Valley. The morning was about to come, but the valley was so shadowy even during the day that Flandre could easily manage without parasol. The Kappa Valley was said to be the safest place in all of Gensokyo because of Kappa's good knowledge about technology. Kappa were actually so skillful with mechanics that they even had tanks and heavy artillery towers. It was ironic as well, because Kappa were known to be among the most peaceful of youkai in Gensokyo and really didn't want to harm anybody. Kappa were known to be actually really good traders and were sometimes allowed into the human village to sell stuff.

"Okay, here we are. Now we just need to find Nitori." Reimu said and looked around herself while they were flying above the Kappa city. The city was built half under water, because Kappa were really dependant on water. For humans and youkai it was really hard to get around in the city, but for the Kappa it really wasn't.

"No need to look further." Sakuya said and pointed down. She saw how Nitori was speaking with few other Kappa. Nitori was quite short like all other Kappa. She had blue semi long hair tied into twintails. She was wearing a blue dress with lots of pockets around the hem of her skirt and her upper arm. She also dark aquamarine backpack with golden key on a strap in front of her. Sha was also wearing a green hat with wispy symbol on it. A big number of all sorts of tools where pointing out from her pockets. She was really skilled engineer even amongst the othe Kappa and was really respected among her society.

"Okay, we'll land immediately and ask her if Marisa is here." Reimu commanded and they landed before Nitori.

"Hey Nitori, we need your help." Reimu yelled at Nitori. It seemed that she hadn't realized that they had landed because she got quite startled when she heard Reimu's voice.

"Jeez! Reimu don't scare me like that." Nitori responded after she recovered from shock.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, but we need your help. Is Marisa here?" Reimu asked after apologizing with indifferent tone.

"Uhh, yeah. Why are you asking?" Nitori asked with a bit curious tone.

"Just have something to tell her, that's all." Reimu responded with casual tone and look on her face.

"Oh, who's your friend here?" Nitori asked when she noticed Flandre who was standing behind Sakuya. In this timeline Nitori hadn't even heard about Flandre, so she didn't know who or what she even was.

"Just an old friend of mine. She's actually the reason why we're here." Reimu said without going into deeper details.

"Okay, if you say so. Please, follow me." Nitori said and signed them to follow her.

"She came here just about twenty five minutes ago. Claimed that she possibly had the answer for curing herself." Nitori said as they walked into some big futuristic building. Inside the building they saw a bunch of Kappa and Sanae and Kanako.

Kanako was the wind god who lived on top of the Youkai Mountain. She had her own shrine there in which Sanae worked as the shrine maiden. Kanako had semi long dark blue hair and was wearing elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror tied over the center of her chest. She was also wearing a long black skirt with red flower print hem. Flandre really didn't like Kanako. She thought that she was another pretender god like Shinki, but she didn't want to say that out loud, because she didn't want to offend Sanae because Flandre thought that Sanae was a nice person, even if she worshipped Kanako. Kanako also had done some good things like industrializing the Youkai Mountain and she had sent Sanae to help Reimu to exterminate youkai when needed, but usually she just caused trouble.

"They have been here for few months already. They want to create energy source that would use the power of the cold fusion." Nitori explained when they walked past the god and the wind priestess. Reimu just waved at them and smiled a bit before they continued deeper into the building.

"Did Marisa tell you exactly what she was going to do?" Reimu asked from Nitori when they entered to the elevator that lead down, deeper into the building.

"No she didn't." Nitori said and pressed a button.

"That what I was afraid of." Reimu said with concerned tone.

"How so?" Nitori asked with confused tone and looked at Reimu.

"We are afraid that she might accidentally kill herself in the process while trying to cure herself. You see, she doesn't know exactly how to cure herself and she has to experiment everything on herself." Reimu explained to nodding Nitori.

"I understand your concern. " Nitori responded with serious tone and look on her face. The elevator reached its destination and stopped. The doors opened and they stepped out. Everything seemed as sterilized and futuristic as it possibly could.

"This is where we have our chemist equipment." Nitori said and signed them to follow her. They walked along the well lit corridors until they reached some door at the end of the corridor.

"This is where I led her." Nitori said and pressed her hand against some panel on the wall. The panel scanned Nitor's hand and soon after the door slided away.

"Yo, Maris... a?" Nitori yelled but she stopped before she could finish. The laboratory was a complete mess. Broken bottles and pieces of glass were everywhere and there were some strange liquids on the floor and walls.

"Jesus... What the hell happened here?" Sakuya said after she saw the mess in the laboratory.

"Don't know but I sure as hell don't like it." Reimu said while wiping some glass from the floor where she was going to step. She then looked at Flandre who was inspecting the crimson liquid on the walls. She took some of it to her finger and tasted it.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Reimu asked with worried tone when she saw Flandre tasting that questionable liquid.

"It's blood... and it is by the taste of it; Marisa's." Flandre said and cleaned the blood from her hand.

"How can you possibly know that just by tasting it?" Nitori asked with confused look on her face.

"I just happen to be an expert." Flandre simply responded and continued looking through the laboratory.

"So why do you think her blood is all over the room? She didn't explode, did she?" Sakuya asked with careful and unsure tone.

"No, I don't think so. If that were the case, there would be guts everywhere, but do you see any. Neither do I. What ever happened, she ran away after that." Reimu said and held a small used syringe in her hand.

"But how she could have gotten out without any of us noticing?" Nitori asked in confusion while looking at the mess. Sakuya then happeend to look up and saw how some of that blood was dripping from the vent on the ceiling.

"I think I found the answer." Sakuya said and pointed up.

"Good eyes. But for what she would just suddenly leave like this?" Flandre asked and scratched her head.

"Well what ever was in this syringe may have caused it." Reimu said and showed the syringe to the others.

"Okay, we'll head back up. She and everyone else can be in serious danger. Let's go!" Flandre said and signed them to follow her back to the elevator.

"Wait a moment! Who put you in charge? And who the hell are you anyway?" Nitori yelled when Flandre was about to exit the room. Flandre then turned around with really unamused look on her face.

"I'm Flandre Scarlet, the strongest vampire in the world. I'm the sister of Remilia and the child of the Devil, and I'm the one who is going to save your life and the lives of all the youkai and humans above us. You have a problem with that?" Flandre asked with unamused tone and look on her face.

"Uhmm... No..." Nitori managed to utter.

"Well if that's the case then come on already!" Flandre yelled and signed them to follow her. They then ran back to the elevator and stepped in. Nitori was just anout to press the button that would lead them back up, but Reimu stopped her.

"No, forget it. It's faster if we fly up." Reimu said with determined look on her face. Flandre then wrenched the ceiling of the elevator open. They then followed her lead and one by one started flying up the narrow elevator shaft. It took a while, but eventually they reached the top floor. Flandre opened the door of the elevator shaft and they stepped out.

"Huh? She isn't here?" Reimu asked in confusion when she saw that everything was as it should be. Kappa were still working on their projects and Sanae and Kanako were still talking with few Kappa about their cold fusion reactor project.

"If she isn't here, then she must still be..." Sakuya mumbled and looked the vent grid on the wall near the floor level.

"She hasn't gotten up yet. You wait here while I'll take alook." Flandre said and opened the grid.

"Hey, just be careful okay." Sakuya said with concerned tone.

"Heh, I always am." Flandre said with playful tone, crouched and turned around to dive into the vent, but before she didn that, she accidentally hit her head to the corner of the vent.

"Gah, I did NOT see that!" Flandre groaned in frustration and held her head as she heded into the vent. The vent was spacious enough so she could crouch in it and didn't need to lay down to move around.

"Okay, if she makes even a slightest sound, I should hear it." Flandre tought to herself while crawling deeper in to the vent network.

"And also she should be able to hear me when I move around so I should be careful." Flandre kept thinking and tried to crawl as silently and fast as she could. It was tiring but she was making some progress. She knew that she was deep enough that she should be able to hear Marisa if she made even slightest sound. She listened for a moment. Suddenly she heard some faint whimpering from the deeper part of the vent network.

"Hard to tell where it's coming from, but I'll find her eventually." Flandre thought to herself and headed deeper. After crawling for a while and listening from time to time, she came across some blood tracks.

"From here on, I just need to follow these... Jeezas, what in the world happened to her?" Flandre thougth to herself while following the blood. She kept heading where the blood led her until the whimpering got much louder.

"I must be close by now." Flandre thought to herself and slowed down a bit so she would be more silent. She then followed the blood tracks around some corner. When she lifted her gaze from the tracks she was shocked about what she saw. The vent tunnel lead to a dead end and she saw Marisa sitting there with frantic look on her face just leaning to the back wall. She was covered in her own blood that was bleeding from her eyes, nose and ears. She was shuddering really badly, she had clawed her skin inside out from her arms, but still kept clawing her own arms compulsively. She also had some scratch marks on her face that was also covered in blood.

"Oh my god, Marisa! What happened to you?" Flandre yelled with shocked look on her face. Marisa just looked at Flandre and kept whimpering. She had lost her sense of reality completely.

"Just try to stay calm. I'll get you out of here." Flandre said and tried to calm Marisa while sidling closer to her.

"I-I feel fantastiiiic..." Marisa managed to utter with monotonic tone while looking at Flandre who was trying to get closer to Marisa.

"W-what?" Flandre asked in confusion. Marisa then moved a bit closer to Flandre with wide open eyes.

"D-do you f-feel fantastiiiic...?" Marisa managed to stutter through her bloodied teeth with that monotonic tone of hers. Flandre backed away a little. Marisa just followed her with empty look on her eyes.

"I think that this wasn't the greatest idea." Flandre thought to herself while backing away from creepy Marisa.

"Run, run, run, run, run..." Marisa started to repeat with that monotonic voice. This really creeped Flandre out and she was just about to turn away and escape, when Marisa suddenly dashed towards Flandre and let out a terrible scream. Flandre just held her ears, but managed to dodge. When she sat up she just saw how Marisa was already gone.

"Damn she's fast!" Flandre said to herself. She then heard really fast movement from above her and some screeches.

"Shit, she's heading up! I have to go after her!" Flandre yelled and started crawling after Marisa as quickly as she possibly could. She kept heading up and while doing so she heard more screams and screeches. She couldn't tell who made them, but she knew that who ever it was it wasn't a good sign. After climbing for a while she finally reached the top floor, and as soon as she did, she climbed out from the vent and looked around herself. It had become really quiet just before she reached the top, and now there were just dozens of bloodied bodies everywhere.

"FUCK! This is getting so old!" Flandre screamed to herself with tears in her eyes. She then looked at the bodies on the ground. All of them belonged to the Kappa that worked there. It seemed that Reimu, Sakuya, Sanae, Nitori and Kanako had managed to escape.

"Yeah, just leave me here." Flandre bridled in frustration and kicked one of the bodies on the ground. But after doing so, she noticed that the body wasn't just beaten to death. There were lots of bite mark all around the body. She then looked at the other corpses and saw that they all had been chewed.

"The mixture that I created started controlling my blood hardening ability passively, but the one that Marisa created seems to have driven her bloodthirst to the absolute maximum." Flandre thought to herself while inspecting the corpses. Flandre smoothed the terrified face of one Kappa's corpse and she was ready to give up, but something wakened inside her.

"I've come so far already. What good would it do to back away now? No, I can't stand down, not now. There's still achange to set thing right... if I try hard enough." Flandre thought to herself and squeezed her hand into a fist with determined look on her face.

"Okay, I have to stay calm. I'll go out and find Marisa. I really hope that the effects of these mixtures aren't permanent." Flandre thought to herself and looked at her hand. She then proceeded to walk outside. She really didn't even open the door because it collapsed immediately when she even touched it.

"Kappa engineering... hmph." She calmly muttered and looked around herself. There were not even a single living being in sight. But there weren't any bodies either. It was really strange. Why would Kappa just abandon their their village when just one single enemy attacks?

"No signs of any bloodshed... Is that really good or really bad?" Flandre thought to herself and took off. The sun had risen so she needed to find something to use as a parasol. She flew into few buldings while searching a parasol. When she entered to fourth building she finally found one.

"Ahh. Excellent." Flandre mumbled and opened it. Well, it really wasn't a parasol, but instead it was an umbrella but Flandre didn't care. It would protect her from the sun and that was the most important thing. She was just about to head out when she heard some faint whimpering from the room near her. She readied herself immediately and headed towards the door of the room. She opened it carefully and peeked inside. She saw a small Kappa child sitting on top of a bed and whimpering qietly. The Kappa child lifted her gaze and saw Flandre. She immediately backed away as much as she possibly could, but the wall stopped her soon. Flandre just sighed for relief and took a careful step closer to the Kappa child.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not the villain here. I'm not gonna hurt you." Flandre said with comforting tone. The Kappa child just looked at Flandre with frantic look on her face. Flandre then walked slowly closer to the Kappa and sat down to the bed next to her.

"Would you happen to know where everyone is?" Flandre asked with motherly tone.

"N-no. I was just waiting for my mama and papa to return when I heard some scary noises outside and I hid here. I waited for few second, but then everything went silent and now everyone are gone. I'm all alone... and I'm scared." Kappa girl explained while trying not to cry. Flandre scrached her head with thoughtful look on her face.

"Why and how did everyone just disappear all of a sudden?" She muttered to herself with empty look on her eyes.

"S-so you're not a baddy? Can you please stay with me for a while? I'm scared." The Kappa girl asked from Flandre with begging look on her face. Flandre thought about it for a while, but after she remembered what loneliness had once done to her, she decided to stay with the Kappa for a while.

"Alright then, I'll stay." Flandre siad and cracked a gentle smile.

"That vampire, she scares me. Vampires are evil monsters, right?" The girl asked from Flandre with frightful look on her face.

"Yes, they surely are..." Flandre responded with empty look on her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked with careful tone. She didn't recognize that Flandre was a vampire.

"Just... ashh, never mind. By the way what's your name?" Flandre asked from the Kappa after ignoring her question.

"My name is Mitori." The Kappa answered and smiled carefully.

"W-would you mind playing with me?" The Kappa asked with shy tone and looked at her feet.

"Well why not. What do you want to play?" Flandre responded after thinking for a moment. The Kappa stood up with happy look on her face and pulled a small toy box from under the bed.

"I don't have any friends and I haven't had anyone to play with." Kappa said with a bit sad look on her face and gave one of her dolls to Flandre. Flandre looked at the doll with empty look on her eyes.

"I know that feeling, I do really well." Flandre muttered and looked at the Kappa. She then cracked a playful smile and sat down to her knees before the Kappa. The Kappa started explaining the story she had created using the dolls. It seemed that the small Kappa had developed a really strong imaginative powers and didn't need a play mate at all, but Flandre knew that deep inside this Kappa was craving for friend like she had herself. They kept playing and soon Flandre was thinking that staying here was a really good idea. They kept playing for the whole day as they started lose their track of time. After many hours, Flandre happened to take a look outside. The sun was already setting.

"Crap, I shouldn't have wasted this much time." Flandre thought to herself. She then put the dolls to the floor and stood up.

"I'm afraid I have to go." Flandre said with apologizing tone. The Kappa girl looked at her for a moment and yawned.

"Uhmm, could you stay a little longer? I don't want to go to sleep alone." Mitori said with a bit shy tone. Flandre looked at her for a moment and sighed heavily.

"Okay then. I'll wait till you fall asleep." Flandre said and cracked a gentle smile. She knew that she had already wasted too much time, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want that Kappa going to sleep alone. The Kappa changed to her pajamas quickly and went to her bed. Flandre then sat beside her and looked at her with gentle smile on her face.

"C-could you read me a bedtime story? It would help me to fall asleep." Mitori asked carefully. Flandre thought for a moment, cracked a gentle smile and moved a bit closer to Mitori.

"Well, once there was this evil vampire who just wanted to kill and destroy. But one day that vampire met a human who managed to best her in battle." Flandre started her story with plaintive smile on her face.

"What happened then? Did the human kill the evil vampire?" Mitori asked with impatient look on her face.

"No, they became friends. The human thought to the vampire that there is more to live for than just killing. The vampire got even more and more attached to the human and considered the human as her best friend. They kept spending time together from time to time until one day the human got accidentally turned into a vampire herself." Flandre continued her story with a bit sad look on her face.

"Was it the vampire's fault." Mitori asked with thrilled tone and look on her face.

"Yes and no. The vampire didn't do it because she would have wanted to, but more like the human was just too careless. In the end the human couldn't contain her vampire side and she needed to be stopped and that task unfortunately fell upon the vampire who still considered the human her best friend. The human was killed in the end, but the vampire swore to raise her friend. And so she travelled to the ends of the world in the search for her best friend. And when she was just about to give up all her hope, she found her frind's soul. She came back and revived her friend. The vampire hadn't ever been so happy as she was then. But unfortunately many others didn't like what she had done. And so a huge war started and spreaded across the land. The vampire and the 'used to be human' fought against gods and demons and managed to escape in the end, but all did not go well. The one who once had served the vampire now had become enemies with her and killed the human who the vampire loved and cared about the most. She was heart broken. She had no idea what to do. No friends, no family, she had lost everything... except her friendship towards that human. And that's why she still, to this day, keeps looking for her friend so they could be reunited once again." Flandre finished her story and one single tear rolled down from her eye. She then looked at Mitori. She had fallen asleep already. Flandre cracked asad smile to her face and stood up.

"A hero? I'm nothing like that. Heroes always win at the end of the stories, but what do I get. I always lose everything... But not this time. I'll get Marisa back and set everything right! I'll get Mitori's family back too. This world has seen enough losses and I wont allow another 'Flandre' to be born out from her." Flandre thought to herself with determined look on her face. She then walked up to the door, but before stepping out and closing it behind her, she turned around and looked at sleeping Mitori with sad look on her face.

"Good night... and good bye my forsaken friend." Flandre said with plaintive tone and closed the door. She then headed out and was filled with determination when she opened the door. It was night already, so Flandre left the parasol to the house and took off into the night.

"Wait, this is the night before my birthday. Oh, why couldn't I just return there when everything was so simple and fun?" Flandre thought to herself while heading out from the deserted Kappa village. She then decided to head straight to Marisa's house, because it felt like the best place to start looking for her. She knew that everyone were surely after Marisa already, because the incident back in the laboratory wasn't the prettiest possible. She had to hurry if she wanted to find Marisa before everyone else. Well assuming that Marisa hadn't been dealt with yet while Flandre was with that Kappa child. While flying towards Marisa's home, she kept looking around herself. It was quiet... too quiet. The sun was just about to set so there should still be some fairies and some of the youkai should already have come out, but she saw no one. It was really nerving. It seemed that it was the same case as with the Kappa Valley; everyone had just mysteriously disappeared. Soon after Flandre reached Marisa's house and landed to its yard. There was light coming from Marisa's windows.

"Has she returned home?" Flandre muttered and walked up to Marisa's terrace. She peeked inside through the window, but saw no one. She then opened the door carefuly and stepped inside. She looked around herself, but still didn't see anyone. She took a few steps closer to Marisa's worktable, but suddenly she felt how someone grabbed her from her throat and pulled her back. She couldn't tell who it was, but when she saw that the one who grabbed her was holding a silver knife in its hands she panicked and pierced the one who was holding with her metallic wings. The attacker loosened its grip, so Flandre managed to turn around and in the process ripped her attacker in half with her wings. Flandre backed away and kept breathing heavily. She took a better look at her attacker to see who it was.

"Huh? Mokou?" Flandre thought to herself and looked at the halves of Mokou's body that had already started to attach back together.

"Phew* Luckily she's immortal." Flandre thought to herself and looked how Mokou revived herself. But before she could do anything, Flandre took the knife from the ground to prevent Mokou from attacking her again. Mokou then revived completely and stood up. She looked at her ripped clothes that had her own blood on them.

"Why did you attack me? I was just looking for Marisa." Flandre said with really annoyed look on her face.

"And that's why I was here. I figured that you would come here. Your sister hired me to 'deliver' you back to the mansion." Mokou responded and readied herself. Flandre looked at Mokou for a moment and then face palmed.

"You too? I think that we both can agree that there are much more serious matters at the moment than my sister's idiocy." Flandre responded with unamused tone and look on her face.

"Yeah, and one vampire is much more easier to take down than two." Mokou responded and glared at Flandre with strict look on her face.

"Ooohh, oh, I get it. My sister has told you her so 'sad' story about how I was danger for the whole world and how my sister was so heroic when she sealed me away." Flandre said with sarcastic tone and unamused look on her face.

"I'm not interested about your or your sister's past. But yes, I can agree that you're danger for this whole world... and to many others just as Yukari said. You remember what you did to Makai, don't you." Mokous responded with ominous grinn on her face.

" Huh? Makai doesn't exist in this timeline? But I never destroyed it in this timeline. What? Wait, wait, wait, Yukari?" Flandre asked with a bit shocked look on her face.

"Oh yes, she has filled me in about your 'heroic' deeds." Mokou responded and looked strictly at Flandre. Flandre looked at the floor for a moment with shocked look on her face, but then her expression turned to rage.

"STAND ON MY WAY IF YOU WANT, BUT NOW I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I've tried so very hard to set things right and all I get is insults and to see how everyone around me dies! BUT, no more! If the things are meant to go this way then so be it! I'm sick of trying to rescue you all and now I've had enough! I'll kill every last one who gets on my way! To rescue lives, no... I WAS BORN TO KILL! TO PURIFY! That's who I am! Immortal or mortal, I'll, KILL EVERYONE!" Flandre screamed and was ready to attack, but before she could, a huge beam stopped her from doing so. The beam burned a huge hole through Marisa's house. They looked at what had happened and saw how some burning humanlike creature was running in circles and screaming in agony before collapsing and dying on to the ground. Then they looked at the source of the beam. Yuuka was standing there with smoking parasol in her hands.

"Flan, come with me! Don't ask, I remember everything as does Yukari! No time to explain! We need you in the human village there's an emergency! COME!" Yuuka yelled with furious look on her face and signed Flandre to follow her. Flandre looked at Yuuka for a moment, but when she had recovered from the surprise she took off and left Mokou behind her like nothing had ever happened. Yuuka and Flandre headed straight towards the human village which could be seen burning in the distance.

"PLEASE! Slow down! Explain!" Flandre yelled at determined Yuuka who was flying next to her.

"Yeah, yeah, time travel and all that shit, nobody cares. What matters is that Yukari remembers everything from the other timeline as do I. Marisa had gone into hiding during the day after she had slaughtered all those Kappa. Yukari gapped all other Kappa into safety as she did with many other youkai. The ones who didn't get gabbed went into hiding. But the shit went crazy after Mokou told Yukari that she had been asked by Remilia to bring you back to the mansion. Yukari hadn't heard that you had escaped and immediately told everyone about you and everything you had done in the other time. That was the moment when I knew that I needed to find you before it's too late." Yuuka said with furious tone.

"You needed to find me? For what for? And what was that creature you just killed?" Flandre asked with unbelieving look on her face.

"That was Marisa's brother, Kai as you remember him." Yuuka said with ominous tone.

"WHAT!?" Flandre yelled with freaked out tone.

"Just before I left Marisa attacked the human village just as we had expected, but we were no match for her. We knew that she would attack the human village because of her bloodlust. In her rage she managed to turn few people into vampires and because that mixture she created was still effecting her, all her victims went mad too. It started a serious plague. You understand the gravity of the situation now, don't you? I needed to find you because no matter if you travel back in time again, Yukari will still remember this all and will try to kill you. If you want things to come back to normal, you have to kill her... and me. That's the only way. No one must remember any of what has happened. The human village is now over run by hoards and hoards of vampires and they all are as hostile as Marisa is." Yuuka explained while they were closing on to the burning human village. It also seemed that the fire had already started to spread to the Forest of Magic.

"What ever you do, don't touch those flames! They are going to kill you no matter what! They have absorbed the magical powers of the forest and are now more dangerous than ever." Yuuka warned when they staretd closing on to the burning parts of the Forest of Magic.

"Holy shit..." Flandre muttered when she saw the situation in the human village. There were burning corpses in the flames in the village and in the forest just as she had seen in her dream before.

"If we're lucky Marisa might still be here." Yuuka said while they were flying above the village.

"I'm going to land, cover me from the air if something happens!" Flandre yelled to Yuuka who just nodded to indicate that she understood. Flandre landed near the main gate of the human village that seemed to be the safest place to land. When she landed she looked around herself immediately. She saw the silhouettes of few insane vampires that were roaming the streets of human village through the flames. Suddenly Flandre heard some noises behind the pillar of the gate. She walked closer to see who was there and when she did, she was shocked.

"Gahhh... cough* ...Finally... someone came. Pant*" Badly wounded Sakuya said from the ground while holding her stomach.

"Oh god, Sakuya! What happened!?" Flandre yelled and kneeled before Sakuya to take a better look at her wounds.

"Heh... pant* ...we had a plan with Reimu, Yukari, Kanako, Sanae and Nitori. Cough* We would... pant* ...wait here and when Marisa would attack, we would stop her, but well... cough* ...this is how it turned out. Pant* As soon as Yukari heard about you she abandoned us to the mercy of these vampires. Soon after we saw Marisa flying away from the village. Kanako, Sanae and Reimu went after her and I stayed behind to hold these vampires off, but... pant* ...I got wounded badly. Cough*" Sakuya managed to explain with suffering look on her face.

"I'll get you out of here, don't worry!" Flandre yelled and tried to look for a way to rescue Sakuya, but Sakuya refused.

"No, don't pity me. I've killed dozens of them but it's no good. I'm not going to get out from here alive, but please, before you go after Marisa and Yukari, you never told me, who killed me in your own timeline." Sakuya asked with painful smile on her face. Flandre looked at Sakuya with sad look on her face and few tears rolled down from her eyes.

"I-it was me. I killed you, I'm sorry." Flandre said, hugged Sakuya and started to cry.

"Now, now, it's okay. Somehow I knew it was you. Don't worry, I'm not angry. Now you have to go, but please remember this: what ever I did to deserve you to kill me, deep inside I still loved you. But now, GO! There are no humans left. They are all blood hungry beasts now." Sakuya said and stood up slowly. She then pulled out few knives and looked at the vampires behind the flames.

"You go now and don't look back. I want to die fighting. Find Marisa and Yukari. You know what to do with them. Yuuka has told me everything. I have no regrets." Sakuya said with sad smile on her face and few tears rose to her eyes. Then, before Flandre could even say good-bye, she turned around and ran into the village to take out as many vampires as she could. Flandre just closed her eyes and turned away from the village.

"Don't worry. I know exactly what to do now." Flandre thought to herself and took off again. She saw how Yuuka was shooting vampires from the air and it seemed that she was covering Sakuya. She wanted to keep her alive as long as possible. Flandre knew that she was on her own now. She had to find Marisa and Yukari. She headed towards the burning Forest of Magic while thinking about plan how to take down Yukari.

She was flying directly above the burning forest. The smell of the burning corpses of vampires and other youkai was terrible.

"This is just like in that dream. Oh god." Flandre thought to herself while watching the burning corpses on the ground.

"Wait a moment! That flash is happening soo-" Flandre suddenly remembered and stopped, but before she could finish her sentence that exact flash happened just like in the dream. It was as intense as in the dream but this time she saw clearly what it was. It was pure solar energy in a form of a beam that was coming out from one of Yukari's huge gaps in the distance. It seemed that she had created a gap into the sun and was now using its power to drain Flandre's and Marisa's powers. The flash was so quick that Flandre didn't feel any pain, but it still was powerful enough to force her to land. She felt how she couldn't use any magic anymore and so she was unable to fly. Her metal rod wings didn't allow her to fly without usage of magic and so she had to proceed with her own feet.

"MARISAAAH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Flandre screamed while running through the forest while dodging all the burning trees and corpses. She kept yelling Marisa's name desperately while running. She remembered what was going to happen next but she couldn't remember where she had to go to find Marisa. She just kept running and yelling Marisa's name while running through the burning forest.

"Flan faster, FASTER!" Flandre thought to herself. After running for a while she happened to stumble to a root that was pointing from the ground and fell. She rolled down a small hill until she stopped after reaching a small opening. She stood up quickly and looked around herself. She was on a small grassy riverside opening. She was breathing heavily, but then she saw Marisa and Reimu. Reimu was holding Marisa down just like in the dream and was reaching for her pockets. She didn't see Sanae or kanako anywhere. It seemed that they had separated from each other. Flandre knew that she had to act fast. She ran up to Marisa and Reimu who hadn't noticed Flandre's presence yet which gave Flandre an opportunity to tackle Reimu. Reimu was sent flying back towards a nearby tree. Reimu hit the tree quite hard and fell to the ground. She held her back for a moment before she stood up.

"What the fuck Flandre!?" Reimu yelled in frustration.

"You said that by keeping Marisa's condition as a secret we could prevent any bloodshed from happening, but look at this! Everyone is either dead or has changed into a vampire!" Reimu continued with furious tone.

"Where's Yukari!? She's the only thing that matters right now!" Flandre yelled and looked around herself.

"How could I kn-FLANDRE LOOK OUT!" Reimu yelled when she realized that Marisa had gotten up and charged at Flandre. Marisa punched Flandre straigh to her chest and sent her flying backwards. Flandre hit the ground and rolled few meters. The mixture she had used was still effecting her so she didn't feel almost any pain. Reimu tried to stop Marisa from attacking again, but

Marisa just tackled her and dashed towards Flandre. She pressed Flandre's head to the ground that she couldn't sit up.

"GAAAHH! YOU DID THIS TO MEEE!" Marisa screamed and started throwing punches to Flandre's face. None of the punches did any damage at all and there were just sparks flying from Flandre's face each time when Marisa's fist hit her. Even if Marisa's attacks did no damage, the impacts were still enough to keep Flandre from countering so she was unable to get up. While Marisa was busy with Flandre Reimu had finally recovered herself. She stood up and readied few of her needles. She threw them to Marisa's back who flinched a little which gave Flandre an opportunity to kick her off. Marisa was sent flying towards the river and she landed to the beach. Flandre stood up while breathing heavily. Soon after Marisa had gotten up too, but she didn't seem to have calmed down one bit. She screamed, readied her fist and chrged at Flandre and Reimu again, but surprisingly before she could reach them she slowed down and punched herself. She fell to the ground, held her face and backed away as much as she could.

"Now's our change!" Reimu yelled and readied herself for an attack.

"WAIT! No, look, the mixture she created doesn't affect her much anymore. She's conscious again." Flandre said and grabbed Reimu from her shoulders to stop her from attacking.

"Well, she was really conscious when she tried to suffocate us in to that laboratory, wasn't she." Reimu responded with determined look on her face.

"But then we had no way to defend ourselves and besides that solar flare that Yukari unleashed drained her powers too, so basically she can't win even if she tries. Let's try reasoning." Flandre said with convincing tone and looked into Reimu's eyes.

"Fine, but if something happens I'll blame it on you." Reimu bridled and stood aside. Flandre then took a one careful step closer to Marisa.

"Stay away from me! This is all your fault!" Marisa yelled with frantic tone and covered her face with her bloodied hands.

"No, if you had listened to us, we could have cured you safely." Flandre responded with strict but compassionate tone.

"You took everything from me! My humanity, my life goals, my family, EVERYTHING!" Marisa yelled with lachrymose tone.

"Can't you just leave me be! You turned me into a monster! It's because of you that my family and friends are now dead!" Marisa continued with blaming tone. Flandre then walked up to Marisa, sat down beside her and hugged her.

"If I have taken all that from you, I'll give that all back. But I'm going to need your help, please." Flandre said with calm tone. Marisa lovered her hands from her face and looked at Flandre with unbelieving look on her face.

"No, you have tried to fix thing for so long and it always just creates a bigger mess. This time I'm gonna give you a solution to fix thing as they should be." Marisa said with expressionless look on her face, pushed Flandre away and stood up.

"Everything you have ever done has just created more and more pain for me, but no more." Marisa said with calm tone and one single tear rolled down her cheek.

"For so long I have searched for a cure and now I think I finally found it." Marisa said, took a step backwards and stretched her arms to her sides.

"What are you up to?" Reimu asked with a bit worried tone.

"I'll do this for you. I'm sorry Reimu, for everything I have done to you. I'm sorry that it had to go like this, but remember this: you're fantastic, absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I." Marisa said and cracked a sad smile to her face.

"Everyone's life is like a river, and to end mine, I have to hop into one..." Marisa said with sad tone and closed her eyes.

"Wait, what are y-OH, NO, NO, NO!" Flandre yelled when she realised what Marisa was going to do. Flandre tried to grab Marisa, but she was too late. Marisa took a one jump backwards and fell into the flowing river. There was a a brief splash and soon after the water in the river turned into red. Flandre looked at the river for a moment with unbelieving look on her face and soon after just collapsed to her knees.

"I-I guess that it's settled then. Damn, I never would have guessed that it would end like this. To kill herself... She must have been desperate and heart broken." Reimu said with a bit shocked tone and look on her face. Reimu then happened to look at Flandre who was squeezing her hands against her face and whimpering in anger and despair.

"Why... WHY! Why does it keep happening to me!? I just want to let her live a normal life, to save her from this fate, so why does it always come to this!?" Flandre screamed desperately.

"H-hey, don't think about it that way. She did what she wanted, she is cured now. She is happy." Reimu tried to comfort Flandre but with no results.

"No, she was right, this is all my fault. I started this and now I'm just part of a big treadmill! Is this the hell Sariel meant!? Sariel didn't mean the actueal hell, did she? Sariel meant this, that I'll go through my personal hell. I'll see Marisa dying over and over again because of me!" Flandre yelled with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Reimu asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter anymore. For some reason Makai doesn't exist in here, so there's no hope. I never met Sariel in this timeline." Flandre whimpered and looked down in depression. There was a long silence. Reimu just watched how Flandre cried on the ground. He had no idea what Flandre was talking about, but she knew that this wasn't the right time to ask.

"It's just happens again and again and I can't prevent that..." Flandre said with desperate tone and lifted her gaze a little.

"That's right, but I can." Flandre heard familiar voice saying behind Reimu. Reimu turned around and backed away little. Soon after Flandre saw Yukari's familiar figure standing in front of them.

"It seems that the other nuisance has been taken care of." Yukari said with ominous and playful tone, covered her mouth with her paper fan and chuckled a bit. Flandre glared at Yukari with hate in her eyes and stood up.

"How is it possible that you remember what happened!?" Flandre asked from Yukari with strict tone.

"I have powers that can't be beaten by such a weak factor as a time. I hate to admit it, but that includes Yuuka too. It's a real shame that she had to choose the wrong side. This could be so much easier." Yukari said with ominous look on her face.

"But death will overcome that little problem, wont it? And I'm happy to inform you that only I'm stronger than death!" Flandre said with detremination in her eyes.

"Heh, you have no power left. You couldn't even beat up my Chen in that condition." Yukari responded with cunning tone. Flandre looked at Yukari for moment, but she soon lowered her gaze. She was right, after that solar flare Flandre didn't have enough magical power to even fly.

"I have to admit, I had so high hopes for you. When we went to the Hell of Blazing Fires I saw a glimmer sense in you, but now, now I see just a sad shrimp who sacrificed everyone and everything just because of your petty desires." Yukari said with threatening tone and took a step towards Flandre.

"You're right... but you know, we are the same. We both carve our own paths and don't hesitate to destroy anyone who stands in our way. Our motives might have been different, but in the end we're kindred spirits." Flandre said with defeated tone and didn't even lift her gaze from the ground.

"And your point is?" Yukari asked with a bit annoyed tone.

"My point is that acts of goodness are not always wise and acts of evil are not always foolish. And the only thing that seperates us is that I'm still capable of good." Flandre said and pulled her Lävatein from her back.

"So Yuuka has told you about how you could continue to rape the time and space if you get rid of me?" Yukari asked with amused and threatening look on her face.

"No. If I kill you I can finally atone my sins and fix everything." Flandre said and charged her sword. Her sword was a conscious being so she could wield it without usage of magic.

"If you really want to do this this way, then so be it! We two had a date with destiny from the beginging, so let's settle it right here and right now!" Yukari yelled and pointed her parasol towards Flandre. Flandre then just tightened her grip on her sword, roared in rage and then charged at her seemengly invincible foe, Yukari. Yukari didn't seem to care and just shot a fairly big beam from the tip of her parasol at Flandre. Flandre didn't even bother to dodge or block the beam and instead she just let it hit her body, because the mixture was still effecting her blood which allowed her to concentrate solely on attacking. After Flandre got close enough she swiped her sword towards Yukari's throat. Yukari blocked Flandre's attack with her parasol with ease and after that pushed Flandre away. She then slammed the ground once with her foot which opened up three big gaps around Flandre. Yukari then opened her paper fan gracefully and pointed it at Flandre. After that, three trains came from the gaps at Flandre. Flandre punched the first train with her fist which turned it into a shape of a accordion. She then turend around and split the second train in half with her sword. After that she turned around once more and grabbed the third train from its full speed and lifted it up to the air. She then proceeded to slam it to the ground where Yukari was standing. The train hit the ground with huge force, but Yukari had already gapped herself behind Flandre without her noticing. She then punched Flandre with one powerful swipe from her parasol which sent Flandre flying towards the trees.

Reimu was watching the clash of those two mighty youkai on the backround. She hadn't understood a single thing what Flandre and Yukari had said before the battle and so she had no idea who to side with. She had no idea what to do in this situation and just kept watching Flandre's and Yukari's battle in confusion. She was so clueless that she let her guard down and didn't notice that few of those vampires had snuck behind them. One them sidled closer to Reimu and then attacked suddenly. Reimu had no time to react and the vampire managed to bite her neck. Reimu groaned in pain, but managed to throw the vampire over her shoulder before it could do more damage. Reimu then touched her neck and felt two small wounds in her skin.

"Oh crap!" Reimu thought to herself while looking at her hand. She then turend around and saw the rest of the vampires closing on her from the forest. She didn't know if the bite had alredy infected her, but she didn't want to wait around to find out. She didn't know who to side with, but she knew that she needed to keep the vampires away from Yukari and Flandre for one of them had to be protected, and even if she didn't know who was right and who wrong, keeping the vampires at bay was the only thing she could do. She charged at the vampires and blasted one's head in to pieces. They were acting like zombies so they didn't posses too big of a threat if they didn't got too close. Reimu also knew that if she had been already infected she would be soon as much of a blood hungry beast as the rest of the vampires, so she wanted to at least take out as many of them as she could before she would undergo the transformation.

In the meanwhile Flandre and Yukari were at each other's throats. Yukari was constantly shooting lasers at Flandre who wasn't giving a single fuck each time one of the lasers hit her. She just charged at Yukari to hit her, but Yukari was swift to gap herself into another location everytime Flandre was about to hit her. Yukari gapped herself behind Flandre and treid to hit her. Flandre noticed this and turned around for a counter attack, but Yukari blocked her Lävatein with her parasol and after that she created a small gap, pulled out a longsword and slashed Flandre to her face. Flandre backed away a little and held her face. Yukari then opened a new gap under Flandre from where rose a huge stone pillar that sent Flandre flying upwards. After a while she hit the ground. She held her face and back. She was feeling pain again. The effects of the mixture had started to wear off at the worst possible time. She then looked at the hand that she had held at her face. There was some blood on it. Yukari's sword had managed to break through her hardened skin. Flandre groaned a little while standing up again. Yukari just looked at Flandre calmly, spinned the sword in her hands few times and swiped it clean from Flandre's blood. Flandre then charged at Yukari with all her might and aimed her sword at Yukari's face. Yukari just readied herself and when Flandre was about to hit her, she just redirected Flandre's blow slightly off from its course so it missed Yukari's head slightly. Sparks were flying when Yukari moved her blade against Flandre's. Shen then kicked Flandre to her knee and force her to terminate her own attack and hold her knee. This gave Yukari enough time to thrust her sword through Flandre's stomach. Flandre's eyes bursted wide open when she felt the cold steel going through her. She coughed some blood out as Yukari was holding her up and turning the sword inside her. She then ripped the sword out by kicking Flandre away. There were pieces of Flandre's guts stuck on the sword. Flandre was struggling and holding her stomach on the ground. The effect of her mixture had now finally worn off completely. Yukari just looked at Flandre with cold look on her face while holding her parasol in her left hand and the sword in her right hand.

"You really thought that you had any chance?" Yukari asked with serious and taunting tone. Flandre just layed there and looked at Yukari. She couldn't even talk and instead she just kept coughing out some blood.

"Well, like it would matter. Seems like the time has finally caught up with you." Yukari said with threatening tone and lifetd her sword to strike Flandre for one last time. Flandre then managed to reach for her Lävatein and redirect Yukari's strike so it just barely missed her head. Yukari looked at suffering Flandre for a while before letting go of her sword.

"You really cling to life as thightly as does the parasite cling to its host." Yukari said with calm tone.

"Cough* Funny for... cough* you to say something... pant* like that." Flandre said with suffering look on her face as she glared into Yukari's eyes.

"Oh, here comes the great insults of a petty maggot." Yukari said with really unamused tone.

"You're the one... cough* ...who wants people to bow down... pant* ...before you and do everything you want... pant* ...them to do. You don't own the people of Gensokyo... cough* ...you just see them as tools that you can use for your own means." Flandre said with suffering but furious look on her face.

"So you're telling me that I'm some sort of a false king, hmmh? I think that it's about time that I let you in on something. Before I took my place as the one who watches over Gensokyo, this world was a complete wreckage. Youkai like Mima and Yuuka battling over the title for the strongest. Youkai and humans slaughtering each other and youkai from Makai coming and going as they pleased. If there wasn't for me, there wouldn't be a such thing as a Gensokyo. You'd think that Reimu could bring peace alone to this world? You think that she could do anything if it wasn't for me? I'm keeping this world safe from demons like you who think that with power you gain the permission to do anything you want." Yukari said with furious but calm tone as she glared at Flandre who was laying before her and breathing heavily.

"Cough* Reimu is quided by the ways of Hakurei. You have no part in preserving the balance of Gensokyo." Flandre said with accusatory tone. Yukari then chuckled a bit and leaned closer to Flandre and made a taunting smile to her face.

"Exactly..." Yukari simply whispered and touched Flandre's cheek. Flandre looked at Yukari with confused look on her face as she unbended herself and looked at Flandre.

"Just as I said, she couldn't have done it alone. If you know so much about gods then tell me, what is the Hakurei god's identity?" Yukari asked with cunning tone. Flandre just layed there as she started to realize what Yukari meant.

"That's why I watched over Hakurei shrine, that's why I raised Reimu as my own kid after her parents passed away, I've quided the Hakurei family for centuries, I am the Hakurei god! With the faith of that shrine I have been able to over power all other youkai and achieve peace in Gensokyo, and now say to me that I'm just a false ruler!" Yukari said with furious but calm look on her face. Flandre just looked at yukari with unbelieving look on her face.

"Just as I thought. Now then, it's time for me to once again restore the balance of Gensokyo." Yukari said and charged her hand to obliterate Flandre. Flandre had no way to defend herself and she just covered her face with her hands and prepared for the impact. Yukari then lifted her hand and closed it into a fist. She then aimed it at Flandre's face and went for a killing blow. There was a deafening bang as Yukari's fist was stopped by unexplainable energy field between her and Flandre. Flandre then slowly moved her hands away from her face so she could see what stopped Yukari. Yukari looked at the energy field with surprised and confused look on her face. She then proceeded to go for another strike, but just like the previous one, it was blocked too by this mysterious energy that had appeared from out of nowhere. Flandre then could feel how all that pain that she had just felt were gone. She stood up slowly with as confused look on her face as on Yukari's. Yukari then tried to punch Flandre for a third time, but this time the impact that came from when she hit the force field knocked her back a little. Flandre touched her stomach in confusion and looked at her hand. There was no blood or signs of an injury.

"Flandre Scarlet, the time has come for me to repay you for freeing me." Flandre heard Sariel's echoing voice inside her head.

"B-how? I travelled through time. I never freed you in this timeline?" Flandre asked with really confused tone.

"We divine beings have no concept of time. Makai does not exist any more because Shinki does not exist anymore. What you have done to us once is absolute. We exist in this form in past and in the future as well. We cannot forget, we cannot change. But now Flandre Scarlet, the sister of the Devil, I give all my power to you. Your journey is not at its end if you do not allow it to end. The time of reckoning has come and from here on your actons will shape the outcome of this endless battle. You are on your own now, so shine once more before the end." Sariel's echoing voice said inside Flandre's head.

"But why? After all that Yukari told me? She's been quiding Reimu for years." Flandre said with confused tone. For her it seemed really strange that Sariel would still protect her even when Yukari had proven her righteousness, or at least so she thought.

"Even the command of God has its enemies and you are watching directly at one's eyes right now. I was trapped in Makai because of her. She was the one who ordered Reimu to seal me there. She and Shinki were too afraid of me so they decided to bound me away. Over the years when I was trapped in Shinki's realm Yukari gained power over her and she is even more powerful than Shinki, but the fear is still alive inside her. Say my name out loud. With that one word you will strike fear into your opponents heart like never before. She has played god for far too long! Now in the name of one true God that you know, cleanse this world from the corruption she has created while I was trapped!" Sariel's echoing and furious voice said and then faded away.

"It'll be done... Sariel." Flandre uttered out loud and looked at Yukari with ominous grinn on her face. Yukari took one step backwards with kind of look on her face that Flandre had never seen on Yukari. The look on her face was something between unbelieving and frightful. Flandre then turned fully towards Yukari. She felt how the strength was flowing back into her body.

"You have enemies in high places, don't you." Flandre said with ominous tone and rose from the ground. As Flandre rose higher her eyes started to glow in light blue light. She then lifted her Lävatein that seemed to have fused together with Sariel's spectral blade and was glowing and burning with the same light blue light.

"So many beautiful words, but in the end you're just using everyone else to prop up your own dominion! Nowhere to run, no way to cheat and most importantly no way to escape your fate any longer!" Flandre yelled and started to glow in bright light. Yukari just looked at Flandre with frightful look on her face.

"No, no, no, no, you stop this right now!" Yukari yelled with frantic tone and backed away a little.

"YOU WANTED TO BATTLE ME!? COME AND FACE THE SERAPHIM!" Flandre sreamed and in that instant four additional wings grew from Flandre's back. They were huge, made of metal and had same kind of colorful crystals hanging from them, just like Flandre's original wings. Flandre then spinned around once, ponted her sword towards the skies and then huge amounts of beams started falling towards Yukari. Yukari tried to gap herself to safety, but as soon as she opened one gap Flandre erased it with single hand swipe from the distance. The air was filled with stone and rubble when the beams hit the ground around Yukari preventing her from escaping. Flandre then lowered her sword and pointed it at Yukari. There was a deafening boom when a massive beam ignited from the tip of the sword. Yukari had nowhere to run, but even if she was outnumbered by Flandre's attacks, she still could defend herself and block the beam with her own. The ground was shaking when those two beams collided with each other. After few seconds the beams wore off with the other beams that were surrounding Yukari. Then became almost wholly quiet. Yukari just watched how Flandre was floating and glowing almost thirty meters above ground with closed eyes and her sword covering half of her face. She then slowly opened her eyes and immediately when she did all noises around them went totally quiet. Even the forest fire died out. The only thing that could be heard was low, distant, hollow and rhythmic drumming. The same drumming that was filling Flandre's dungeon if listened carefully, but this time everyone and everywhere could hear it in its full grandeur. Flandre then slowly lowered the blade from her face and looked at Yukari with her glowing eyes. She then stretched her arms to her sides, closed her eyes again and started to sing along the drumming. Her voice echoed through the whole Gensokyo overwhelming every other noise that could possibly be heard.

"Deus, ut eius honos iuravi lingua perpetuum servare malum! Et acerrimi hostes fudisset, cum audierint de triumpho clamore Dei, ora pro nobis benedictionem tuam!

Audite nunc filii nix temporibus olim fabula audacter dicta eius! Quis tam propinquus Wyrm et saecla homo potentia aequaretur sole Et vox non adprehendent illam gloriosam campo magno horrore Iaponia bellum Fortis Thu'um velut mucrone truncavit hostibus, quasi vox Dei fiat!

Praedixi et libros, pennis nigris, vt fratres unfurled gerere bellum? Diabolus, nocens regibus, umbra veteris solutos, et fame, et præcipitabunt in mundus!

Sed die consurgam cum tenebris draconis mendacium et conticescent in aeternum! Mundus eris a diabolo foedam ingluviem, Deus salvator hominum!

Deus, ut eius honos iuravi lingua perpetuum servare malum! Et acerrimi hostes fudisset, cum audierint de triumpho clamore Dei, ora pro nobis benedictionem tuam!" And as Flandre kept chanting, a huge red cross of energy started forming around her. It looked like one of Remilia's spells: Scarlet Sign 'Red the Nightless Castle', but this was far more massive than any of those that Remilia had ever used. As she kept singing the cross started to glow more and more intensely. Yukari didn't want to wait around to see what it would do when reaching the full power, so she charged all her power into a single shot. She kept charging her hand until it was glowing in a deep purple hues. She then aimed it at Flandre and in that instant when Flandre stopped singing she unleashed such a mighty beam at Flandre that it seemed like it could evaporate planets if needed. But Flandre didn't even react when Yukari shot her beam. She just slammed her hands together in front of her. There was a deafening bang, and after that all four tips of the cross bended and fused together and formed one massive ray of red energy. This ray easily toppled Yukari's purple beam and after that Flandre released it without remorse at its full power at Yukari.

The sound was indescribable when the beam scorched away hecatres of land and forest while Yukari being in the center of it. The beam continued to burn away all on its path for almost five minutes straight until it started to fade away. Even if the beam had already started to fade, it still kept destroying everything on its path until it was completely worn out. There was a complete silence. Hectares of forest had been burned away and Flandre was still just floating there breathing heavily. She had stopped glowing and started slowly descending to the ground. As soon as she touched the ground she collapsed to all fours and kept breathing heavily. The four additional wings that had grown from Flandre's back fell off one by one. She then lifted her gaze from the ground and saw how the forest lit on fire again. She had absorbed all magical energy from her surroundings when she charged that ray, and now when she was finished the magical powers that were released lit the forest again. She then stood up slowly and painstakingly. She walked towards the opening that she had burnt to the forest. In the middle of it she saw Yukari laying there while whimpering with painful tone. Flandre walked slowly but surely towards Yukari and stopped when she was standing just in front of her. Yukari opened her eyes slowly and the two exhausted youkai just looked at eachother for a moment. Suddenly Yukari charged from the ground and tried to hit Flandre with all her remaining power, but Flandre just simply kicked Yukari to her chest and pressed her against the ground.

"We all are headed towards the same inevitable destination. I'll help you reach it." Flandre said with cold tone and glared at Yukari with deep hatred.

"You have destroyd this land! cough* Destroyed centuries of... gasp* ...hard work!" Yukari said with strict and accusatory look on her face.

"Your dominion may be large, Yukari, but you remain an insect before greater judgement!" Flandre said and pointed her sword at Yukari's forehead.

"Pant* So be it. Cough* Now do what you intend to do." Yukari said and made a weak but sinister grinn to her face. Flandre then lowered her sword and looked at Yukari like waiting for her to continue.

"Kill me and you kill everyone I have gapped away from here. Now, make your choice!" Yukari said with blustering tone.

"So now you reveal your true self. Well too bad, with every time I saw Marisa dying, a piece of my mercy died with her and now there's nothing left but an endless grief. You have played your last hand and lost. If it requires to kill all of them with you... So. Be. It." Flandre said with menacing tone, lifted her sword, grabbed it with both of her hands and lunged it into Yukari's forehead.

There was a long silence till Flandre pulled her Lävatein out from Yukari's head. She then took a step backwards and ponted her palm at Yukari until a small purple sphere appeared in the middle of it.

"You need not follow me... but you cannot stop me." Flandre uttered before squeezing her hand into a fist and crushing that sphere. There was a quite large purple explosion where Yukari's body layed. Flandre just looked at the empty crater in which Yukari had layed and slowly lowered her hand. She sighed for relief and sat down. She had finally done it. She had finally managed to kill Yukari. Now when she would travel back in time Yukari would have no memories about all this, but before she could do that, she would have to kill Yuuka too.

"I just have to find her." Flandre thought to herself with empty look on her eyes. She then lifted her gaze from the ground and looked around herself. It was then when she saw how destroyed the Gensokyo around her was. Even if she had defeated Yukari she didn't feel that she hadn't accomplished anything. Only thing she felt was emptiness. She felt quilty that she had promised to Mitori that she would get her parents back. Even if she was going to travel back in time and fix everything she still felt like she had failed someone's trust. She then stood up slowly, but as soon as she did she heard some whimpering from behind her. She turned around quickly to see who it was. It was Reimu. She was standing in the middle of a pile of corpses. She was breathing heavily, holding her stomach and it seemed that she had seen better days.

"R-Reimu? What happened?" Flandre asked with a bit shocked and confused tone. She hadn't even noticed that Reimu was keeping off hoards of vampires while she had fought Yukari.

"Look at you... pant* ...you really got that carried away? Heh." Reimu said and cracked a painful grinn to her face. Flandre then rushed to Reimu to see if she was okay.

"Does it hurt? How do you feel?" Flandre asked with worried tone while inspecting Reimu's wounds.

"I... cough* ...may have lost a drop or two of blood, but nothing too severe. Tell me, was it really okay to kill hundreds of civilians for just to kill her?" Reimu asked and sat down carefully.

"You overheard our conversation?" Flandre asked with a bit surprised tone and tilted her head.

"How I couldn't have? You two were yelling quite loudly." Reimu said and chuckled a little, but she stopped quickly because it hurt to laugh even a little.

"Yeah, I heard what she said about her being the Hakurei." Reimu said with serious tone while looking at the ground.

"It must be quite a shock. H-how do you feel about it?" Flandre asked with careful tone.

"Nothing that years of meditation and therapy wont fix, but... sigh* You didn't answer my question. Was it really worth it?" Reimu asked and lifted her gaze from the ground.

"I'm going to travel back in time and fix everything, so does it even matter." Flandre said with confident tone and looked at Reimu with gentle smile on her face.

"I was expecting you to say that... sigh* Just do one favor for me, when you travel back think about all this. Is there actually such option as 'fix everything'?" Reimu said with a bit sad tone.

"There has to be. After all this, I wont accept anything less than a total success." Flandre said with determined tone and look on her face.

"I hope you're right, but for some reason I doubt that." Reimu said and looked at her wounds.

"So, what are you waiting for. Aren't you supposed to travel back in time again. There's not much left here, now is it?" Reimu asked and looked at Flandre.

"Actually I have to kill Yuuka before I can leave. She remembered everything as did Yukari, and told me that I have to kill her so no one can remember this." Flandre said and stood up.

"If nobody is allowed to remember any of this, then what about you? Because you have that watch, wont you remember everything no matter what?" Reimu asked with concerned tone and look on her face. Flandre looked at Reimu for a moment, but didn't have time to respond before Yuuka appeared from the burning forest.

"Oh my. Seems like I'm a bit late from the party. So you succeeded and killed her? I'm impressed." Yuuka said, crossed her arm over her chest and cracked a contented smile to her face.

"Yes I did. I'm sure that I don't need to ask why you are here." Flandre said with serious tone and looked at Yuuka.

"Yes, yes, I'm here to get myself killed. Heh, I bet that it sounds funny to hear that from my mouth." Yuuka said, chuckled a bit and started walking closer to Flandre and Reimu.

"And it seems that you have been busy too." Yuuka said when she reached Reimu and looked at her.

"I quess you could say that, heh-aghhhh!" Reimu siad and groaned in pain.

"You hurt?" Yuuka asked and kneeled closer to Reimu to take a better look at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Ughhh... Hurts, but... pant* ...I'll be fine." Reimu said and cracked a painful smile to her face.

"Na-aah, I don't think that you will." Yuuka said with concerned tone after inspecting Reimu's wounds.

"Flandre, look at this." Yuuka continued and signed Flandre to take a look at Reimu's neck.

"She's been bitten!" Flandre said with a bit shocked tone.

"Yeah, so? Isn't it going to require more than just a bite to turn me? Doesn't it require to lose most of your blood before you can turn?" Reimu asked with a bit more worried tone.

"Usually, yes, but now when every vampire had that chemical in their veins like Marisa did, it requires just one bite to turn you, and it seems that you don't have much time left until you do. Flan, we need to hurry. Squeeze my eye or what ever you do and you can travel back. Sticking your sword through me is too slow and I really would like to die as painlessly as possible." Yuuka said with serious tone and looked at Flandre.

"A-are you sure that this is necessary? Couldn't I let you live if I need help when I have travelled back in time?" Flandre asked with unsure tone and look on her face.

"That's exactly why I have to die. You must succeed in fixing this on your next try. You have messed enough with the timelines already. Now pull yourself together and get to it!" Yuuka said with strict tone and stood up.

"B-but-" Flandre slurred, but she was quickly interrupted by Reimu.

"I really wouldn't want to be rude, but could you please stop whining and get it done. I really wouldn't like to experience what it feels like to become a vampire, even if I'm going to forget it." Reimu said and started to sweat more and more. Flandre then just gulped and turned towards Yuuka.

"Here goes nothing." Flandre muttered and ponted her hand at Yuuka. She then closed her eyes and as soon as a small glowing sphere appeared to her hand she squeezed it into a fist, and crushed the sphere. There was a quick and powerful explosion when Flandre's erased Yuuka's existance. It took a few seconds before the dust cleared and Flandre could see again. Flandre then looked at the place where Yuuka stood. In the spot where she stood there were just glowing hot cinders that formed a smiling face.

"Now then... cough* ...you should go. I really don't want to experience this any further." Reimu said with painful look on her face.

"Okay, wish me luck." Flandre said and reached into her pocket.

"Just remember this one thing: your mind is the best weapon you have, so use it wisely." Reimu said and looked at Flandre with gentle smile on her face. Flandre looked at Reimu for a monet and then nodded before opening the watch once again. Bright light surrounded her once again as she concentrated her mind.

"Farewell..." Flandre heard Reimu saying before the quick flash that took her back in time one last time. The flash was blindingly bright and she couldn't see anything for a moment. But as soon as she felt stony floor beneath her feet she sighed for relief. Soon after she could see again. She was in the hallway with many pillars that lead to her dungeon in the basement. She then looked around herself a bit more and saw Marisa sitting on the floor and leaning against one of the pillars. It was the moment when she had just won Marisa in that danmaku battle.

"Okay Flan, think, think, think... How am I going to do this?" Flandre thought to herself while looking at Marisa who was just sitting on the ground.

"Well then get to it." Marisa muttered and closed her eyes with defeated look on her face. Flandre then walked next to Marisa and sat there.

"What's in your mind?" Marisa asked with a bit frightened and careful tone.

"I'm asking the same thing from my self right now." Flandre responded while looking at the polished stone floor.

"I thought that I would be dead by now." Marisa said and chuckled nervously.

"Don't even joke about that." Flandre said with sad tone and looked at Marisa.

"If you're not going to kill me, what you're going to do with me? You won, and rules dictate that you can do what ever you want with me." Marisa said with a bit frantic but calm tone, but Flandre didn't respond. She just looked at the ground when suddenly a really scary and unpleasant thought crept into her mind.

"No, no, no, NEVER!" Flandre thought to herself and shook her head in frustration.

"How could I even think of such actions?" Flandre muttered and held her head.

"Huh?" Marisa asked in confusion and looked at Flandre. She was quite scared of what was going to happen, but she tried to maintain her calm. Flandre then looked at Marisa and moved a bit closer to her.

"Tell me about your family." Flandre suddenly said with sad look on her face.

"Huh, why all of a sudden?" Marisa asked with confused tone while looking at Flandre.

"I want to get to know you. Isn't that how you act when you meet new people?" Flandre asked with sad tone and one single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well, if you insist. I haven't met them for like five years or so, but I still remember my mother really well. She is literally the nicest person I have ever known. sigh* There was nothing like the taste of the rice balls made by her. I remember how she told me local folk lores as bedtime stories before I went to sleep. About youkai and gods. Heh, funny how those stories were the first things that brought the idea of becoming a youkai hunter to my mind. Then there's my father. Never really had good relationship with him, but I remember how I helped him at his shop. He really wasn't the kind of father that one could want, but I know that he was just trying to raise a proper woman out of me. I know that he meant good and I feel sorry for him that I ran away from home. I bet that he's angry and sad at the same time. I think that that's all there is to say about my family. I don't have any brothers or sisters for I'm the only child. Say, what about you? Do you have any family?" Marisa asked after she had told about her family. Flandre looked at her for a moment with sad look on her face. Marisa truly was unaware about the existance of her brother.

"Family? Like I would have one. I don't deserve that kind of happiness. There's my sister Remilia and Koakuma. That's all there's left of my bloodline. Remilia... well the relationship between us has been really cold for centuries and I'm not sure that she sees me as her sister anymore, but I try to stay as positive as I can. She has done some horrible things to me, but nothing unforgivable. Then there's Koakuma whom I think you have already met. Believe or not, she actually is my great-great-great-grandmother. She sold her soul to the Devil himself in the exchange for immortality. That's how my bloodline was born. The bond between us and the Devil was broken after me and Remilia had born and she regained her free will again. One could say that Sakuya, Patchouli and Meiling are part of the family too, and maybe they are, but... sigh* They have been just minions of Remilia for so long. And for my mother and father, I have nothing to say about them. I never even got to know their names. Heck, I don't even know what happened to them." Flandre said with depressed tone and look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. But you still have a whole centuries long lifetime in front of you. Maybe you'll meet some nice youkai or a human that is willing to become a vampire who you could form a family with." Marisa said and tried to comfort sad looking Flandre.

"I actually have met one already, but I don't think that I can have any kind of future with that person." Flandre said and looked at the floor again.

"Tell me about this person. How did you met? What was he or she like?" Marisa asked with curious tone and gentle smile on her face.

"We met in almost similiar situation like this, although I was the one who lost the battle. I thought that she would just leave me as soon as she would have gotten a chance, but she didn't. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. She was the first one who accepted me even if I was a little unpredictable. We were frends for so long, but in the end she died. I didn't want to let go, and till this day I have tried to find a way to be reunited with her, but now I'm starting to see that some times you just have to let go." Flandre said, looked at Marisa and another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What was she like?" Marisa asked with curious tone.

"She was a human, a blonde with long hair. She was a tomboy at its finest and a quite twat sometimes, but the nicest person one could ever know." Flandre said and toched Marisa's cheek with her hand.

"W-what did you just say?" Marisa asked with a bit freaked out tone and backed away a little.

"Her mother died nine years after I met her. She also had a little brother who was about six years younger than she was. They never got to know each other really well, but he still loved her sister greatly." Flandre said and looked deep into Marisa's eyes with plaintive look on her face.

"H-hey that's not funny." Marisa said with a bit more freaked out tone and pointed her finger at Flandre to indicate that she didn't want to hear more.

"Heh, she also had kleptomania, but she always denied it by claiming that she was only borrowing. And then there was her friend, red white who-" Flandre continued with sad smile on her face, but she was interrupted by Marisa.

"STOP IT! pant* pant* I don't know how do you know all this, but I don't want to hear more!" Marisa yelled with frantic tone and freaked out look on her face. Flandre then moved closer to Marisa and hugged her.

"Marisa, please don't make me let go. I don't wanna." Flandre whimpered and squeezed Marisa even harder.

"W-what do you mean by that? I'm not dying you know." Marisa said with a bit confused tone. But Flandre wasn't so sure about that. The thought that had crept into her mind earlier was that if she killed Marisa here, nothing that has happened will surely ever happen and everyone else would be saved. Flandre didn't like this idea even one bit and didn't want to think about, but she just couldn't help herself.

"So this is the choice Sariel mentioned. I either kill her and save everyone else, or try to find a way to save her and most likely kill everyone else in the process..." Flandre thought to herself with frightened look on her face.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Flandre then screamed while clinging to Marisa.

"What is not?" Marisa asked with still confused tone and look on her face.

"Why do I have to make this choice? WHY!?" Flandre yelled and slowly let go of Marisa while looking at her with sad look on her face. But just when she was about to let go of Marisa, Marisa grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"If you truly care so much about me then I'll stay with you. You don't need to let go of me." Marisa said and swiped few tears from Flandre's cheek.

"No, don't pity me. One really wise person once said: 'When cycle of life ends, it cannot be revinded.' And I think that I understand now what that person meant by that. But don't worry, even when you are gone, I wont forget about you, never." Flandre said and let go of Marisa. She then slowly stood up and looked at Marisa with desperate look on her face. Marisa too stood up and looked at Flandre.

"So what now?" Marisa asked with a bit worried but calm tone. Flandre then took a few steps closer to Marisa and hugged her with her left arm and pressed her right arm against Marisa's chest.

"I'm sorry, so sorry that I couldn't save you. But maybe, just maybe, I may get a change to meet you again in some other life, and if that day comes, I'll never let go of you again." Flandre said while clinging to Marisa. Marisa was just about to say something, but before she had a chance Flandre squeezed her hand into a fist and after that there was a faint thud. Marisa then winced a little and looked at Flandre. Few tears rose to Flandre's eyes when Marisa coughed some blood out and then collapsed to Flandre's arms. Flandre just looked how Marisa was trying to breath, but was unable to do so. Slowly but surely the spark of life in Marisa's eyes started to fade away. Marisa was just barely able to lift her arm and touch Flandre's cheek.

"P-please give this t-to my mother and tell her that... gasp* ...I loved her..." Marisa managed to utter after giving Flandre a small piece of paper from her pocket before she languished and stopped moving. Flandre then slowly put Marisa down to the floor, pressed the paper against her chest and said while trying not to cry: "I will..." Flandre then looked at the paper that Marisa gave to her. It was some sort of scruffy drawing picturing two girls holding hands. The other was much taller than the other. There was also some writing with scribblish letters.

"Me and mommy, Marisa three years old." Was written to the paper. Flandre couldn't help herself and bursted out crying. She then put the drawing into her pocket and pulled out the watch she was still carrying.

"Sob*It's done now..." She muttered to herself while looking at the watch.

"No matter what happens, this'll be the final..." Flandre said and few tears rolled down her cheeks. She then lifted her arm and threw the watch to the floor with such force that it broke into hundreds of little pieces. She then looked at the pieces for a moment, closed her eyes and smirked sadly. Suddenly a deafening bang filled the air around her. She immediately opened her eyes, stood up and looked around herself. The whole hallway around her ignited into raging flames. She kept looking around herself with frantic look on her face. She then happened to look down and saw how Marisa's body started burning too and soon turned into a glimmering dust in front of her eyes. Then she started hearing some cryptic whispers around herself over the sound of raging flames. She heard Remilia's, Sakuya's, Meiling's, Patchouli's, Koakuma's, Reimu's and even her own voice. She couldn't hear them clearly enough to understand what those voices were saying. She then collapsed to her knees and started holding her head. She felt how her memories started slipping away from her head.

"No, no, no, NO! Don't make me forget! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET!" Flandre screamed when she saw pictures and memories about her and Marisa burning away like leaves in forest fire. She closed her eyes and tried to remember, but she was unable. The burning world around her started to turn completely white. Without the chronological immunity offered by the watch she was going to forget everything like everyone else. She then collapsed to her knees and covered her eyes with her arms.

"Please... don't make me..." She muttered just before blindingly bright flash that consumed her and the whole world around her. Then it became silent.

...

...

...

There was a knock on the door.

"Young mistress? Miss Flandre? Are you awake?" Sakuya's voice asked through the wooden door of Flandre's room.

"Yawn* Uhmm, yeah, I am. Come in." Flandre responded and stretched her arms. Sakuya stepped inside while holding a fine looking salver in her hands that had many tasty looking pastries on top of it.

"Happy 509th birthday. Remilia ordered me to make something special before we head out. Remember? This is going to be first time when you are allowed to go out. Isn't it exciting?" Sakuya said while serving Flandre's breakfast to her.

"Uhmm, yeah... it is." Flandre said and scratched her head with a bit awkward look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Sakuya asked with a bit worried tone and looked at Flandre.

"Yeah, yeah. I just feel a little dizzy that's all. It feels like I should remember something, but I can't figure out what." Flandre said with troubled look on her face.

"Well I hope that you can figure it out. But now, please eat. We are heading to Hakurei shrine soon. We don't want be late from flower viewing party. You are going to be amazed since this is your first time outside." Sakuya said with happy smile on her face. She then stood up and walked out to let Flandre to finish her breakfast in peace. After finishing her meal, she hopped off from her bed and headed towards the lobby. She opened the big wooden door of her room and stepped out. Her room was just next to Remilia's room. She had gotten that room about six years ago when Remilia had finally been convinced that the basement wasn't really the healthiest place to keep her in. Soon after that Flandre and Remilia started speaking to each other which caused them to finally ameliorate their relationship with eachother. Over the years Flandre's condition had gone better, but she could still be a bit unpredictable from time to time.

Flandre walked down the stairs and corridors until she came across a small side section of the library. She had found many interesting books that kept her busy. She really liked spending time in the library. There was just so much more to do than in the basement where she had been for over 500 years. She saw Koakuma tending some books. She had alway considered Koakuma to be the second nicest person in the mansion just after Meiling. She couldn't tell why it was, but she just felt that Koakuma was a some kind of mother figure for her. She waved at Koakuma and smiled a bit. Koakuma responded by wishing her happy birthday and smiling happily. After that Flandre headed straight to the lobby where Remilia, Sakuya and Patchouli were waiting for her. It was an exciting moment for her. She couldn't wait to see what it was like on the outside.

"Well you really took your time, eh?" Remilia said with a bit cunning tone and look on her face.

"Try to behave yourself, this is her birthday after all." Patchouli said and pinched Remilia from her ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay, okay, I got it." Remilia said and chuckled a bit. Sakuya then took two parasols and gave one of them to Flandre.

"You'll need this. It's sunny outside." Sakuya said and cracked a gentle smile. Flandre just nodded and opened the parasol.

"Okay sis, are you ready? Behold the world outside!" Remilia yelled with flamboyant tone and pushed the doors open. It was so bright that it almost blinded Flandre for a second, but her eyes got used to it pretty quickly.

"W-whoa!" Flandre uttered with amazed look on her face. She had never could have believed that the world outside could hold so many colors. All the flowers and birds and trees and everything. It was literally everything she could have ever hoped for. Actually this wasn't her first time when she was allowed to go outside. Almost ten years ago she had been brought outside to destroy some simple meteorite, but back then she had no time to see any colors that the world outside held.

"Pretty amazing isn't it? Well then, let's get going. I want to be at the Hakurei shrine perfectly in time." Remilia said and took off. Flandre, Sakuya and Patchouli quickly followed her towards the shrine. When flying over the main gates they saw Meiling waving happily at them. Flandre just smiled and waved back at her. She was just so enthused about everything that she was about to see and witness today. They flew towards the Misty Lake.

"Look closely Flan, this is the only place where we vampires can see our own reflection." Remilia said and pointed at the lake. Flandre just watched her reflection with astonished look on her face. Then out of nowhere one tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the water.

"Hmmh? Young mistress, is everything okay?" Sakuya said and looked at Flandre who was rubbing her eyes.

"Nah, I'm fine. I think that something just flew into my eye." Flandre said as they continued their journey towards the forest of magic. When they finally had crossed the lake, Flandre happened to look down and saw a small meadow below her. It felt strange. It was like she had already been here, but she was sure that she had not.

"So this is what they call 'Déjà-vu'?" Flandre thought to herself with a bit confused look on her face, but she decided to ignore it for now. They headed over the forest behind which could be seen a small hill that had a shrine on top of it.

"Okay Flan, once we get there try to behave yourself and we can came here again." Remilia said with gentle smile on her face. Flandre just looked at her and nodded happily.

"It's really strange..." Patchouli suddenly said.

"What is?" Remilia asked with confused look on her face.

"That Reimu was so indifferent when we told her that we were going to bring Flandre with us to the flower viewing party. You know, things that happened fourteen years ago weren't really beatiful and Reimu took it really heavily." Patchouli said with thoughtful look on her face.

"Well maybe it's just best if we all just tried to forget about that, wont you agree?" Remilia said with serious tone while looking at the Hakurei shrine in the distance. Patchouli just nodded as they kept flying towards the shrine. It took them a while, but eventually they reached the stairs that led to the shrine. They landed in front of them and walked up the steps. It was so beautiful. Cherry trees were at their full bloom and fairies were flying all over the place. At the end of the stairs there was this big red torii that was some sort of gateway to the shrine. When they reached the top they saw Yukari who was sitting on top of the torii. She just waved at them and smiled gently. Flandre didn't know who that woman was, but she decided to wave back at her just in case. They then reached the top of the stairs where the path leading to the shrine started. It was just few dozen meters from there, so they saw pretty clearly the whole shrine and all the people that were attending to the flower viewing party.

"Okay Flan, here we are. Happy birthday." Remilia said, cracked a gentle smile and crossed her hands over her chest. Flandre was astonished. She had never seen so many youkai gathering in one place at the same time. She walked slowly towards the shrine while looking around herself. Everyone were so lively and happy.

"Okay miss Flandre, you can go and enjoy yourself. Try to interact with people. We'll be at the shrine's terrace if you need anything. Oh, and one more thing. Please don't pick a fight with anybody. It would be a really big shame." Sakuya said and patted Flandre's head. Flandre just nodded happily and headed towards all the drinking and talking youkai around the shrine. She walked past some youkai who were drinking, but then suddenly one of them grabbed Flandre from her sleeve.

"Oi! Are you the lil sis of that vampire?" The youkai with a horn on her forehead asked.

"Uh, yes I am." Flandre responded with a bit surprised tone.

"Ah-hah! I remembered. Reimu told us that you were coming here today, so I wanted to meet you. I've heard that you're pretty strong, but pardon me, I haven't introduced myself, have I. My name is Yuugi, Yuugi Hoshiguma. Nice to meet you miss Scarlet." Yuugi said and made a wide grinn to her face.

"Well nice to meet you too." Flandre said and smiled gently.

"I really like strong people. Waddya say if we had a battle sometime?" Yuugi said and winked to Flandre mischeviously.

"I was told not to pick a fight with anybody." Flandre responded with a bit sorry tone.

"Oh, I didn't mean here. Just someday and somewhere else. It would be cool, no?" Yuugi said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, but forgive my manners. Please, sit! Have a drink with us. This is my pal Suika." Yuugi said and pointed at the passed out Suika. It seemed that Suika had already managed to drink quite much.

"Well, why not." Flandre said and shrugged her shoulders. Yuugi then made some room next to her so Flandre could fit better. She just simply grabbed Suika from her horns and threw her into a bush near the cherry trees.

"Heh, she'll come at me for sure when she wakes up." Yuugi said and grinned happily.

"Friendship at its finest, eh?" Flandre asked with gentle smile on her face while sitting next to Yuugi.

"You two really like dr-hmmmh? What's this?" Flandre wondered and searched through her pocket. When she sat down to the wooden terrace she felt something in her pocket. She pulled out some strange scroll with some strange sigil and many decorations, and some folded old piece of paper.

"Huh? Where did these come from?" Flandre muttered while holding the scroll in her hands.

"Wait a moment. Can I see it?" Yuugi asked from Flandre. Flandre had no idea what the scroll was, so she didn't care too much about it and she gave it to Yuugi. Yuugi looked at the scroll for a moment.

"C-could this really be...?" Yuugi mutterd and touched the sigil gently with her fingers. She then opened the scroll and started reading it. She immediately covered her mouth from astonishment and few tears of joy rose to her eyes.

"Oh my...! I... I..." Yuugi mumbled while reading through the scroll.

"Huh? Do you know what it is?" Flandre asked with still a bit confused look on her face, but Yuugi didn't respond. She just stood up before she said anything.

"I-I'm sorry. I need some personal space now..." Yuugi mumbled and left without saying anything else. Flandre just looked at Yuugi with confused look on her face.

"Was it somehow important to her or something?" Flandre thought to herself. She then looked at the place where Yuugi had sat. There was this red plate like dish that had some liquid in it.

"They were drinking this stuff, so I could give it a try." Flandre thought to herself, lifted the dish from the terrace and took a sip. It tasted bitter. She put the rest away and sticked her tongue out.

"Gah, not really good on my opinion, or maybe I just have to get used to it, I don't know." Flandre thought to herself while sitting on the terrace. She looked at the pink cherry petals that were falling from the trees. It really was sight to behold.

"Enjoying yourself, young lady?" Flandre heard soft and familiar voice saying from behind her. It was Reimu. She walked beside landre and sat down next to her.

"Long time no see Flandre." Reimu said and looked at Flandre next to her.

"Thanks for letting me come here." Flandre said and smiled a bit.

"Oh, don't mention it. But forgive me, happy birthday." Reimu said and cracked a gentle smile. Flandre smiled back at her but her expression quickly turned back to serious.

"Why did you allow me to come here? You had no reason to invite me. Me who went too far." Flandre said with sad tone and looked down.

"Well if you look at it from that angle. Sigh*" Reimu said and lowered her hand on to Flandre's shoulder.

"Tell me, how were you able to forgive me?" Flandre asked and looked deep into Reimu's eyes.

"Marisa's death? By accepting it and moving forward." Reimu simply said and shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I mean... sigh* Truth is that I can hardly even remember that day. It feels like a dream for me. Please, tell me what happened that made you forgive me."Flandre said with plaintive look on her face while still looking into Reimu's eyes.

"Well if you truly insist. When Meiling came to my shrine and informed me, Remilia and Sakuya what had happened, I headed to the mansion as fast as I possibly could. Patchouli told me that after she had woken up after being beaten by Marisa she had investigated what had happened. She led us to the basement where we found you. I was furious and ready to cut you down right where you were, but I calmed down quickly. It was truly heart braking scene. To see you holding her and crying like a mother who had lost her child really made me realize that by taking revenge I would gain nothing. Patchouli told us after investigating Marisa's body that she had died after the battle. It seemed more like an euthanasia than a murder. Her heart was gone, but she had no visible injuries. We never got to know how she really died. I admit, I was angry at first, but then I remembered that it could have really easily been me. Me and Marisa knew that we put our lives at stake here when hunting youkai. The fault wasn't your's. She knew that by losing a battle, you would most likely lose your life and that's exactly what happened to her. I have decided to move forward and just try to live with it. To prevent something like that from ever happening again, I spoke with your sister and got her to give you your own room from above ground." Reimu said with plaintive look on her face.

"And I have never thanked you for that, have I? So thanks... for everything." Flandre said and hugged Reimu.

"I never got to know her really well, but I have made a promise: I'll never forget about her. I don't want to forget that you have forgiven an unforgiveable deed that I have done and for that you have my eternal thanks." Flandre said and cracked a bit sad smile.

"Sigh* You're not so evil as you may think. Has enyone ever said that you're a good person? If not then now you know it." Reimu said and patted Flandre head.

"M-may I ask where she is buried?" Flandre asked carefully and looked at Reimu.

"She's actually buried right here, to the shrine grounds. Let me show you." Reimu said and stood up. She helped Flandre to stood up too and after that they headed behind the shrine. In the middle of a small grassy field there was a neat polished grave stone that had Marisa's name carved to it.

"She was cremated soon after her death and her ashes are buried here. Her family: mother, father and her brother have a shop in the human village. They come here regularly to bring some flowers to her grave." Reimu said while looking at the Marisa's grave.

"It's good to hear that she had so caring family." Flandre said with empty look on her eyes while looking at the gravestone.

"It truly is. She and her mother were really close even if they hadn't seen each other for a long time before Marisa died." Reimu said and sighed deeply.

"What is it?" Flandre asked when she looked at Reimu.

"Oh, it's nothing." Reimu said and sat down to the grass. Flandre then sat down beside her and took the piece of paper from her pocket and looked at it. For some reason tears started rolling down her cheeks. She felt really sad for some reason.

"Are you okay?" Reimu asked when she saw that Flandre was crying.

"Uhmm, yeah, I think so. I still for some reason feel like I have forgotten something important. Something that I shouldn't have forgotten..." Flandre said while staring at the paper with empty look on her eyes.

"What's that? Somehow important to you?" Reimu asked when she saw the paper in Flandre's hands.

"I don't actually even know. I just found this from my pocket today." Flandre said with still teary eyes and a bit confused tone.

"Hmmm, let me see it." Reimu said with thoughtful tone. Flandre gave the paper to Reimu who started inspecting it and the drawing on it. Suddenly her eyes bursted wide open when she realized what it was.

"My god, where, oh where did you find this?" Reimu asked with astonished tone and looked at Flandre.

"I-I don't know. It just was in my pocket. Is it somehow meaningful to you?" Flandre said and shrugged her shoulders.

"T-this... oh gods... I know this drawing. Before the red mist incident, when me and Marisa had just met, one day when she was spending the night in my place I found her sitting on the front terrace looking at this paper. I asked her what it was and she just simply answered that it was all her hopes and dreams in one object. She told that it was the only thing that reminded her of her family and that she was alway carrying it with her. I never saw this paper after that, but I knew that she always had that. After she died I searched through her body and house for this paper, but I never found it. My intentions were to return it to her family. Oh, Flandre you are such an angel. M-maybe you sensed the connection between this and Marisa's grave?" Reimu said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Could it be...?" Flandre asked with amazed tone and looked at Marisa's grave.

"After this party I'll head straight to the human village, give this to her family and tell them that you found it." Reimu said and smiled happily.

"B-but it was I who killed her. W-wouldn't it be... you know..." Flandre said with a bit frightened and unsure tone when she heard Reimu talking about Marisa's family.

"Don't worry. We never told them that it was you who killed her. We don't need a cycle of revenge between you and humans. We thought that it was the best decision to just tell that she was killed during her mission." Reimu said, lowered her hand to Flandre's shoulder and cracked a gentle smile.

"Thanks... again. I don't know why you're so kind to me, but thanks." Flandre said and hugged Reimu.

"Come now, let's join the others." Reimu said and signed Flandre to follow her. Before leaving Flandre looked behind herself where Marisa's grave was. It almost seemed like that the grave was smiling at her. Flandre decided to wave a good bye for that grave for just in case. They then returned to the front side of the shrine where everyone were partying. They sat down to the terrace and looked at the falling cherry petals. Suddenly they heard someone sitting between them.

"Would you happen to mind if I sat here?" Koishi said and grinned mischeviously.

"Oh, not at all. Flandre this is Koishi, Koishi this is Flandre." Reimu said and introduced Koishi and Flandre to themselves.

"Ah, indeed miss Scarlet, nice to meet you and happy birthday." Koishi said and shook happily Flandre's hand.

"Koishi said that she wanted especially to meet you. She can read your subconsciousness. Try it, you could learn new things about yourself." Reimu said and smiled gently. Flandre looked at Reimu for a moment and then at grinning Koishi.

"Well, I don't see any harm in it, so why not." Flandre siad and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oooh, wonderful indeed. I've alway wanted to take a peek inside your skull." Koishi enthused and pressed her head against Flandre's forehead. Koishi then closed her eyes and concentrated, but suddenly her eyes bursted wide open and she separated her head from Flandre's.

"Huh? What did you see?" Reimu asked with confused tone. Koishi looked at first at Flandre and then at Reimu. She then cracked a gentle smile and sighed blissfully.

"Ahh, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Let's just say too much information isn't good for anyone." Koishi said and winked at Flandre. She then giggled a bit and disappeared into a thin air.

"W-what did she mean by that?" Flandre asked with confused tone and looked at Reimu.

"I have no idea, but Koishi is Koishi. She has her own secrets like we all do." Reimu said and cracked a gentle smile. It was so calming. The falling cherry petals and the playing of the Prismriver sisters were beautiful.

"It truly has been one heck of a day." Reimu said with closed eyes and took a sip from her sake.

"It really has." Flandre said and leaned against Reimu.

"And for more days to come..." Flandre suddenly heard someone saying beside her.

"Huh? Who said that?" Flandre asked and opened her eyes to look around herself, but didn't see anybody near her except Reimu.

"Huh? I didn't hear anything. Must have been you imagination." Reimu said and patted Flandre's head gently.

"Yeah, most likely." Flandre said, sighed blissfully and closed her eyes again.

"Strange and romantic is fate, no?" Flandre heard being asked from her.

"It truly is..." Flandre said and cracked happy smile to her face.

"Who are you talking to?" Reimu asked from Flandre, but Flandre had already fallen asleep and had so blessed smile on her face that Reimu didn't have heart to wake her up.

"If Marisa was here, she would ask, strange and romantic is fate, no? And... sigh* It truly is." Reimu said and took a sip from her sake. It looked like this year was going to be peaceful and beautiful year.

 **Author's last word**

Aaaaand done! Phew* Finally after five months, my first ever full sized story is finally complete, and now I feel so succesful. :^) It really has been fun to write about Flandre's and Marisa's adventure and I hope that you liked reading it. Believe or not, I have never before written anything as seriously as I wrote this. My longest story before this didn't contain even thousand word, sooooo yeah. It has been a real challenge.

The main idea for this story came from the common fanon shipping between Flandre and Marisa. I've always like that pairing (BUT NOT THE HENTAI! D: Take that filthy thing out from the internet!) and it got me thinking: what if when while pursuing immortality Marisa turned into a vampire? And from there I started building this story. And in fact the story was originally supposed to end after the first part, but many of you didn't like the way I ended it, so I decided to take it a little bit further. :) But here's a little backround info: I actually intended to kill off Flandre too in the end of the first part. Daaaamn, I bet that nobody would have liked that, and I'm truly happy that I didn't do that.

I'm also sure that you all noticed that this story was full of references to other TV series and other games, the most notable ones being Doctor Who, League of Legends and Skyrim. There also were some minor references to Bloodbrone and Uncharted, but I'll let you find those on your own. I actually wasn't too sure if I should categorize this last part as a 'Touhou and Doctor Who crossover', but in the end, because this story didn't contain any DW character, just some major features from the series that I'm sure you have noticed, I decided not to count this as a crossover. And the other thing that I wanted to mention was that 'song' that I had Flandre singing before defeating Yukari. It actually wasn't just some random gibberish that I scrambled together, no. It was actually the song from Skyrim when you enter the Sovngarde. I just roughly translated it into a Latin with few changes and added it in. If some of you realized that, I salute you.

And the last thing that I'm sure all of you have asked, what now? Well, I have two ideas about what I'm going to do next. Those are another Touhou fan fiction and completely original story with its own world and characters. I'm sure that I don't have to meantion this, but I'm still going to. The 'original' story that i mentioined isn't going to be uploaded to this website. I'll tell more about it when the time is right. I also have to mention that both of these projects that I'm about to execute in the future are still being processed by my slow mind, so they are not going to be ready any time soon. You can be happy if I got to upload anything else during this year, but I hope for the best. But I think that this quite sums up everything I have to say to you, so now I have to bid you a farewell. :)


End file.
